


The Pain Is For Pleasure

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bar Manager Louis, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Comeplay, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Harry in Lingerie, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: “Louis, please. I promise you, you are so attractive to me. I love you, and I think you are the sexiest man I’ve ever been with-”“But Harry, that’s the fucking problem! You haven’t been with me, have you?! You don’t want me in that way, it’s pretty clear…” He cut him off, feeling that he was about to say something he would later regret. “If there’s a problem, I wish that you felt you could have told me, rather than, well, this.”“Louis, I-”“Just leave it, Haz. I get it, okay?”“No! You don’t, you have no fucking idea, Louis!”Louis and Harry have been together for a few months. Everything is great, but there’s one question burning in the back of Louis' mind - why won’t Harry have sex with him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow. This has been a labour of love for so many months, so I'm glad it's done. I apologise for the length but I felt the prompt leant itself to a longer fic of exploration between an established and trusting couple.
> 
> My hugest thanks go to Liz (dont_stop_larry). This wouldn't be here without her, quite literally, and she encouraged me the entire way. Thank you and love you!
> 
> Now for the disclaimers. I don't claim to know anything about the ins and outs about the proper and safe practise of BDSM between two people. I have done a lot of research on the topic (reminder to self: delete internet search history ASAP), but this doesn't make me an expert. Don't take anything in this fic as gospel, please just enjoy it as a piece of researched fan fiction which is all it is intended for.
> 
> Title is from S&M by Rihanna.
> 
> Please, please leave your thoughts in the comments when you're done, they are a life blood for authors! :) x

 

**Harry: Am I coming round tonight after parents evening? Xx**

_Louis: I’d love you to, but only if you’re not too worn out. X_

**Harry: Never too tired to see you! :) xx**

_Louis: That’s what I like to hear. I’ll have dinner ready. Xxx_

**Harry: Thank you, babe. Can't wait to see you. xxx**

 

Louis smiled to himself as he left his phone on the bar, grabbing his spray and rag again to clean up the mess another customer had left behind. He’d never quite felt a connection with any other boyfriend like the one he had with Harry. They’d been together for four months after meeting through mutual friends, and they’d hit it off straight away. Louis adored Harry’s sense of humour, his long curls, the way he played with the rings on his long fingers when he spoke so slowly, as if he was considering every word that came out of his mouth carefully. Harry had been taken aback by Louis’ blue eyes, the curves of his body and how his nose scrunched up when he laughed. They’d exchanged numbers, texting throughout the night, and that was it. From that moment on, they’d been a couple and had very quickly settled into a relationship.

They now spent a lot of their evenings around each others homes, often staying over and waking up together, Harry’s long limbs curled up as Louis spooned him, the antithesis to their physical appearance. Their friends, though, the ones who knew them well enough, weren’t surprised to find that Harry was the one who craved affection, who loved to be cuddled as he slept, and that Louis was more than happy to give that to him. They fit together perfectly in so many ways, although it bugged Louis that there was still one way he didn't have a clue about how they fit together. And it bothered him. A lot.

The rest of his shift passed by quickly, and luckily, he just clocked off as the bar got busier. He slipped out the back and grabbed his coat, shrugging it around his shoulders before he darted out the door, hoping his team wouldn’t see him and ask him to stay to help out with the evening rush. Surely getting off on time was a manager's perk anyway. Usually, Louis wouldn’t mind staying but he had a dinner to cook. He walked quickly around the small Tesco Metro at the bottom of his road, grabbing the things he’d need. Luckily, the shop was fairly empty and he was back home before he knew it.

He jumped into the shower first of all, always wanted to wash away the memories of his day and the lingering smell of beer. He felt better once he emerged, sliding on one of Harry’s t-shirts he couldn’t recall his boyfriend leaving around, but it didn't matter. He liked wearing Harry’s clothes, liked the way they hung from his slight frame, and he knew Harry liked it too. Some soft fleecy joggers joined the t-shirt on his body, and he started up some music as he began to cook, grateful as ever his mum had taught him the basics before he’d finally left home at the age of twenty.

He’d just slid the tray of meatballs out of the oven, ready to add to the tomato sauce and pasta he’d made when the doorbell rang. Louis didn't bother to go and answer it, knowing Harry was just announcing his arrival before he entered using the key Louis had given him a few weeks ago, joining the one Harry had given him to his house. It had been a big moment for the pair of them, but it had felt right as well. He turned around when he sensed Harry was in the room, and smiled and nuzzled back into the touch, Harry’s long arms looping around his waist, the taller man burying his face in the side of Louis’ neck.

“What a day… so glad you wanted me to come round tonight,” Harry mumbled, his chest rumbling against Louis’ back as they stood for a moment, Harry’s big feet bracketing Louis’ smaller, bare ones on the tiled floor. “Told you before to wear socks, you know you get cold feet if you don’t.”

“Don’t be a know-it-all,” Louis retorted, spinning around carefully in Harry’s hold. He pushed up onto his tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, sighing in contentment as Harry’s hands came down to rest on his arse, pulling their bodies flush. “There’s some spare clothes on my bed if you want to get changed? Know you hate hanging around in the clothes you’ve worn all day.”

“Thanks, love, back in a tick.” Louis started to serve the dinner, stirring the meatballs into the sauce before he put a generous helping onto each plate, grating some cheese over the top of each and setting them down onto the table. He poured a little red wine into each glass and hung back, leaning against the counter as he waited for his boyfriend. He grinned when Harry finally entered the room, looking far more comfortable in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, his long hair hanging loose around his shoulders, just held back from his face with one of Louis’ old headbands from his own longer haired days. “How was parents evening, then?”

He watched as Harry twirled his fork into the spaghetti, bringing it to his mouth and chewing before he answered Louis, a slightly weary look on his face. “Yeah, it was okay. Just… the parents want to talk for ages, you know? I get it, it’s their kid, the centre of their world but I just want to shout that I only have ten minutes, and they need to listen and hear what I have to say. And then there’s the ones who disagree with my judgment about where their kid is…” He sighed, and let his fork down, his long arm reaching out for his wine glass. Louis eyed the bob of his throat as he swallowed, gently putting the glass back on the wooden surface.

“I don’t know how you keep your cool, I swear to god,” Louis mumbled, eagerly eating his dinner. It was later than they usually ate, especially if Louis was alone in the evening, and he was ravenous. “I’m glad that where I work, I don’t have to worry about all that. Just serve the punters, keep the drink flowing, a gentle nudge if someone’s getting a bit lairy. You? You can’t do that, just smile and nod, right?”

“Yep, but I love my job, Lou, you know I do. This is just the shitty part of it, the kids are the main thing.” The both ate quietly for a minute, the only sound coming from Louis’ music in the corner of the room, and the clink of cutlery on the plates until they were empty and their tummies were full. “God, that was amazing, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, love,” Louis said, pushing back from his chair and standing up, stacking Harry’s empty plate on top of his own. “Fancy any pudding or…”

“Nah, bit full. Maybe in a while?” Louis nodded as he stacked the dishwasher while Harry cleared the table, a tight little unit despite the relatively short time they’d been together. Louis took Harry’s hand and led him through to the living room, pushing Harry onto the sofa and laying down in front of him on their sides, both facing the TV. Harry’s arm came over Louis’ side, stroking at the bare sliver of skin exposed by the hem of his top riding up, and Louis smiled softly to himself.  “How was your day?”

“Same old,” Louis replied, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Hurt that stupid shoulder of mine again, lifted a crate of glasses up when I should’ve waited for help…” He rolled his shoulders slightly and saw Harry frown, reaching out to touch the sore area. “Don’t look at me like that, I know I did wrong…”

“Well, I just want you to take care of yourself. Lemme give you a massage?” Louis nodded, knowing there was no point in telling Harry no at all. Harry loved pampering his boyfriend. By the time Harry called him up to his bedroom, Louis had already lifted off his shirt, leaving him in just the low slung joggers, exposing his v-lines and his happy trail, something he knew Harry rather liked. Harry had laid out a dark towel across the bed, and gestured to it. Louis laid down on his belly, his arms folded under his head, looking to the side.

“Ready, babe?” Louis just nodded and sighed as Harry clambered on top of him, straddling his thighs until he sat down, a reassuring weight. Louis could smell the moment Harry opened the small bottle of massage oil he’d taken from Louis’ bathroom, rubbing some between his palms, warming it. Louis hummed in pleasure as Harry’s oily hands made contact with the sore muscles of his back, and kneaded deep down into them. Harry was skilled at this, there was no doubt. Louis allowed his eyes to close, revelling in the sensations of Harry working through his knots, relaxing him down to his core.

He whimpered at the odd twinge, but Harry lessened his pressure, working nimble fingertips into Louis’ muscles. Louis smirked slightly when he felt Harry respond to the proximity of their bodies, his hard length digging into the back of his thigh. Louis was getting harder, especially when Harry’s massage became more like foreplay, fingertips grazing his skin, down the curves of his waist, dipping quickly into the waistband of his shorts.

“Harry…” Louis moaned, pressing his hips up as Harry’s hands continued their motions, and Harry started to rock his own crotch against Louis’ body. Louis just lay there, allowing Harry to do what he wanted, but when Harry’s weight disappeared momentarily, he propped himself up onto his elbow, looking back over his shoulder to see what was going on.

Harry was smirking down at him as he pulled his shorts and boxers down enough to free his cock, settling back down so he could rub against Louis’ ass. Louis groaned and pushed back, nodding when Harry’s fingertips slid under the elastic waistband of his underwear, taking them down to bare his backside. He let out a shaky breath as Harry began to rut against him, his warm length passing over his cheeks. Louis gasped again when Harry slid his cock between his cheeks, using the oil on his hands to ease the glide.

“Fuck, your arse is fucking everything, Louis,” Harry rumbled, his voice husky and low as he built up a steady rhythm, pinning Louis to the bed with his hands. Louis buried his face in the pillow, trying to ignore the throb of his own erection, still encased in his boxers, being restrained by the thin cotton. He so badly wanted to find some friction, to grind himself down into the bed but honestly, he liked how Harry was just taking what he wanted, how good it felt to have Harry rub against him like this. “Shit… Lou, so good for me, love you, love your arse…”

“Fuck… want you to come on it, Haz… please,” Louis begged, whimpering as Harry slid his hands down, grabbing handfuls of his arse as he ground down harder, chasing his own release. Louis shifted as Harry’s thrusts got slightly rougher, chasing his own orgasm now. Louis felt wanton and desired, and he laid there, waiting for the much-wanted splash of come to hit his bare skin, hearing Harry’s grunts and moans of pleasure as he ground down.

“Fuck - I can’t fucking come, dammit!” Harry thumped the bed to him, a look of frustration etched on his features as Louis peered back at him over his shoulder. Harry scrunched his eyes shut and carried on pressing his cock against Louis’ ass but the moment had been broken. “Fucks sake!”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Louis muttered as he let Harry climb off him, laying down next to him, hard cock still jutting up into the air, dribbling precome. It was clear that Harry was aroused, but Louis couldn’t fathom why Harry couldn’t come. Was it him? He held out an arm and Harry rolled into him, a look of shame on his face. “Come on, baby, it’s fine, we can do it another time, okay?”

“I just… I wanted to, Lou, so much-”

“I know. I can see you did, and I could feel it. It doesn’t matter. Look, just kiss me, love-” He was cut off by Harry’s lips pressed against his as Harry rolled so his body was nearly on Louis’ again, pushing him into the mattress.

They kissed, Harry still on top of Louis, Louis’ hard cock grazing against Harry’s hip as he pushed up over and over. Louis allowed his hands to dip into Harry’s underwear, gently touching Harry’s own arse now, trying to dip his fingers where Harry rarely allowed him. As Louis kissed Harry, he felt him tense, and stopped for a moment as Harry pulled away, shaking his head.

“Let me take care of you?” he whispered, and Louis nodded, knowing his plan to get inside Harry had been thwarted yet again.

He watched with dark eyes as Harry knelt between Louis’ thighs, bringing his boxers down enough to let his hard length spring free. Harry quickly wrapped his large hand around it, engulfing Louis’ cock easily in a firm grip, making Louis groan, throwing an arm across his eyes, willing himself not to come just yet. He only opened them again when he felt the head of his cock being enveloped in a warm heat, looking down to see Harry’s cheeks hollowing as he sucked Louis into his mouth, hand still wrapped around the base, resting against the hair nestled there.

“Oh Harry… shit… your mouth is so fucking amazing, baby…” Harry just blinked, locking eyes with Louis as he sank further down, taking as much of Louis as he could, barely gagging as the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Louis whimpered and tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls, guiding his head gently up and down, letting Harry pop off for a moment to lick around the tip, tongue diving into his slit, tasting the precome.

“Taste so good, Lou… all for me, yeah?” Louis just nodded and gently pushed on Harry’s head until his mouth opened, taking him in once more. Louis lost himself to the feeling, to the warmth around him, to how he was connected to Harry, and it didn't take long for him to spill into Harry’s mouth, watching his boyfriend swallow down as much as he could, finally popping off and wiping his lips on the back of his hand, red cheeked with dishevelled hair. He looked perfect.

“Fuck… you’re too good at sucking me off, you know that?” Louis murmured, extending an arm as Harry laid down, curling against Louis’ side. They were in varying states of undress, but neither of them cared. Louis was too satisfied from his orgasms to care what he looked like, and Harry looked smug that he’d made Louis fall apart in such a way.. “But you know I’m gonna get you next time, right? Gonna get inside those pants of yours soon…”

“Yeah, alright, Lou,” Harry murmured, a small smile on his face, cheeks still pink as he steadied his breathing. He tilted his head for a kiss, and Louis quickly obliged, dipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, moaning when he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue. They kissed slowly and deeply for a few more minutes until Louis felt uncomfortable, slightly oversensitive, as well as still feeling the lingering oils on his back, any aches in his muscles long forgotten.

“Wanna shower and stay here tonight?” he whispered, and Harry nodded, helping Louis to sit up. “Come on then…” He linked fingers with Harry as he dragged him out of his bedroom and into the small bathroom, turning on the water in the cramped shower stall. Neither of them minded though, squeezing in together and washing each other, kissing and touching as they did so before they climbed out, dried and got into bed naked, using each other for warmth.

“Love you,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s lips softly before Harry turned around, tugging Louis’ arm over his waist and holding his hand against his stomach. They loved to sleep like this, wrapped around each other, touching at as many points of their bodies as was physically possible. Louis loved it. He loved Harry, really.

“I love you, too,” Harry mumbled, voice addled with sleep, husky and deep, just how Louis liked it. It wasn’t long until Harry was sound asleep, his breathing even and low, chest rising and falling under Louis’ touch. It took Louis a little longer to drift off, mind whirling with thoughts, wondering when, if ever, Harry would ever choose to give himself to Louis completely.

~**~

Louis walked in the coffee shop the next morning, having kissed Harry goodbye after a lovely lazy morning together, sharing breakfast and watching some telly before Harry had reluctantly had to go, needing to plan his lessons for the following week. They’d promised to meet up the next day, though, and Louis was already looking forward to curling up with him on a chilly Sunday afternoon to watch a movie, as was their usual schedule.

His eyes raked around, looking for his friend, and he grinned when they settled on the familiar face of his best friend, Liam. He stood at the counter and ordered himself a latte when he saw Liam already had a mug in front of him, and was soon making his way over there, settling down on the brown leather armchair opposite him. He shuffled forwards to make room so he could remove his jacket, then he picked up the mug, cradling in his hands, using it to warm his cool extremities.

“How’s tricks, Li?” he asked, smiling at his friend. He tried to catch up with Liam at least once a week. They’d been friends since school, and despite their many differences, had maintained a strong friendship, always being there when the other needed someone to lean on. “Z not joining us today?”

“Nah, he’s on an early shift, left while I was asleep,” Liam mused, sipping on his drink. “But otherwise, we’re good. Not easy getting used to these shift patterns, though, I have to say. Such is the life of a nurse though, right?” Louis nodded knowingly, given he’d grown up with his mother working crazy hours as a midwife at the local NHS hospital. “You look tired, Harry keep you up late?”

“Not exactly,” Louis returned, frowning slightly. He wanted so badly to talk to Liam about his worries, but he knew his best mate could be a bit of a prude at the best of times. Still, he had no one else in the world he wanted to talk to about this stuff, so he ploughed on. “I know you don’t like talking about sex and stuff but I’m sorry, I gotta get this out or I’m gonna explode. Just… listen, okay?”

“Oh, Louis, you know I-”

“I do. I know. And I’m sorry but Li.. I need to talk about this, please?” Liam sighed and relented with a nod of his head, scooting his chair closer so they could have a quieter conversation. Louis was a bit grateful at that. He didn't exactly want the entire coffee shop hearing the ins and outs of his sex life, or lack thereof.

“Go on then, get on with it.”

Louis set his mug down and rested his elbow on the armrest of the chair, looking at Liam now, feeling slightly awkward.

“Right. Okay. So… I’m happy with Harry. Let me start by saying that because you need to know that I am. I love him, he loves me. I want to be with him. I do. But… there’s, uh, there’s something missing. Between us.”

“Sexually?” Liam asked, cocking an eyebrow and Louis quickly nodded, licking his lips.

“Well, yeah. Or not, as the case happens to be. We do… _stuff_ , you know, like oral and he uses his fingers on me- stop blushing, you gigantic prude, you can’t tell me you and Zayn don’t get up to shit like that…” Liam’s resulting blush told Louis everything he needed to know, and he bit back a smirk, carrying on with his speech. “So we do stuff, we are sexually active. But he won’t… have sex with me. I’ve tried initiating it, quite a bit, but every time, he turns it into something else. He’ll tell me he wants to suck me off, or he uses his mouth or fingers. But he never lets me get inside him, and he never wants to be inside me either. I just… I don’t know, Li.”

“Right, I see,” Liam mumbled, reaching for his drink again. “Have you asked him about this?”

“Fuck, no!” Louis choked back a cough, shaking his head violently. “No. Definitely not. He’s obviously not into me like that if he keeps rebutting my advances. Last night… he gave me a massage and tried to get off against me. He didn't but when I tried to return the favour, to touch him , to want more.. He looked nervous about something. He’s not a virgin, he told me he isn’t. But… is it me? Does the thought of sex with me turn him off or something?”

“You know I can’t answer that, Lou, but I highly doubt it, not if he’s doing the other sex stuff with you,” Liam began, contemplating what he was going to say. “Maybe he just doesn’t like.. You know…” His eyes glanced side to side before he dropped his voice to a whisper for his next words. “Anal sex.”

“Really? But he’s gay, Li, that’s kinda how we do it?”

“I know, but some guys, even gay ones, just don’t. Remember that guy I dated in Sixth Form, Jenson? He hated it, wouldn’t let me even touch him there. Maybe that’s Harry’s thing? He likes to touch you there, but for him, it’s not something he wants.”

Louis pondered that for a moment, wondering how he’d feel if that was actually the case. “So… how did you and Jenson get around that? Like, you just didn't fuck each other at all?”

“No, but we did everything else. Like Haz does with you, he liked to use his fingers, and we did oral and stuff. It was fine. But you need to ask yourself, is sex a deal breaker for you? Like… would you want to be with Harry if he never wanted to have penetrative sex with you?”

“Yeah, I would,” Louis answered quickly and honestly, knowing it was Harry he loved to be with, not just for sexual things. “Definitely. Like… sex would be great, course it would. But I’d rather have him without it, than have sex with other guys. It’s not like I’m not satisfied, I am, we get off and stuff but… I don’t know, it feels like there’s something he’d holding back from me.”

“Then talk to him,” Liam said, tilting his cup back to drain the last of his coffee. “That’s the only way you’re going to know for sure. Ask him to be honest, tell him you’ll love him whatever his answer is, make him feel secure. But you won’t know til you ask.”

“Fuck, you’re right,” Louis groaned, slumping back against the chair, shutting his eyes. “That’s not gonna be an awkward conversation at all..”

“Yeah, because neither was this,” Liam muttered, his cheeks finally starting to return to their normal colour now he sensed the sex talk was over. “Can we talk about something else now, please?”

Louis laughed and nodded, knowing he couldn’t string out Liam’s discomfort any longer than he actually had to. “Course, mate. Tell me how things have been going with Zayn then… moving in, yet?”

Liam’s resulting splutter was enough to start to lift the heavy weight on Louis’ shoulders.

~**~

Louis didn't end up getting round to Harry’s flat until four days later. He was called into the pub to sort out a problem with the shifts on Sunday, and Harry’s job as a teacher meant he was in work every day, working late to run the after school clubs he’d taken on as an extra responsibility, and their schedules just hadn’t lined up. Louis was grateful when on Wednesday lunch time, Harry text him, inviting him round for takeaway and a cuddle, telling him he’d missed him. Louis felt the same, and practically skipped down the road to Harry’s school at the end of the day, watching with fond eyes as proud parents clutched the hands of their children, admiring stickers or pieces of artwork as they took their babies home.

Louis hovered outside Harry’s classroom door, wiggling his fingers in greeting when Harry spotted him. Harry held up two fingers and Louis just nodded, leaning against the brick wall, his sunglasses covering his eyes from the cool yet bright autumn sunshine. When the door open, Harry emerged, laden down with bags of books for marking. Louis stepped forwards and took one from Harry’s shoulder, slinging it over his own as he reached for his hand, tugging him into a quick kiss.

“Hello, gorgeous,” he mumbled, loving that Harry’s jaw was slightly stubbly today. Harry could never seem to grow a beard like Louis could, but just the hint of scruff was enough for Louis to be content. “Good day?”

“Long day,” Harry replied, pushing his hair back from his face with his free hand as they walked up the road towards Louis’ car. Harry had gotten a lift in with his colleague Niall that morning, trying to car share as much as he could to save the planet, something Louis thought was adorable and incredibly kind-hearted, much like Harry was himself. “But yeah, good. Had a great PE lesson actually, the kids really loved dancing to that song, thanks for recommending it, Lou.”

“Ah, told you. The girls always loved that one when they were that age.” Louis unlocked the car and placed Harry’s bags into the boot before sliding in behind the wheel. They drove home, chatting about their day as they did so, finally pulling up outside Harry’s small two up, two down house. It was tiny, definitely not big enough for more than two people but given Louis and Harry liked to always be in close proximity whenever they stayed there, it worked for them.

Louis helped Harry get his bags indoors, and they headed for the bedroom, quickly changing into something more comfortable before they padded back out in fluffy socks and baggy jumpers, Harry tweaking the thermostat a little to kick the heating into action. Harry grabbed the takeaway menus and laid them out on the coffee table so they wouldn’t have to move later and Louis queued up the latest episode of Big Mouth on Netflix, a funny cartoon show they’d both grown to love lately.

Louis settled on top of Harry, most of his body between Harry’s long legs, his head resting happily on Harry’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart under his ear. It was reassuring and calming, and Louis felt himself start to drift off, especially as Harry started pushing his fingers through Louis’ hair, his breaths tickling down his head.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he knew he was being rolled onto his back, Harry humping against his leg, breathing heavily as he stared down at Louis with dark eyes. Louis stirred from his sleep, moaning lowly, enjoying the sensation of Harry using him to get off, but Louis was already hard. He knew what he wanted, and that was to be inside Harry’s perfect body. He stared back at Harry, pushing his leg up into Harry’s hardness, making his boyfriend groan, his cheeks already red and pupils blown from the stimulation. Louis reached over into the small basket tucked under Harry’s coffee table and moved his hand around, feeling for what he’d optimistically left there a few weeks ago, hoping he hadn’t tidied it away yet. He hadn’t. He grabbed the condom packet and threw it onto his chest, meeting Harry’s eyes again.

“Can I get inside you, Harry? Please, wanna make you feel so good, baby…” he purred, clamping down on Harry’s hips to keep their movements going, already so turned on by the small movements they were making. Harry started to stutter, to pull away, and Louis decided to try a different tactic, to see if Harry would prefer the other way. “Or you can get inside me, babe, if you don’t want to bottom. I don’t mind, whatever you want…”

“Louis, I- I can’t…” Harry’s movements stopped and he sat up, tucking himself back into his underwear, hair falling into his face to cover his expression. He wouldn’t look at Louis, or even touch him, and Louis was frustrated beyond belief now. He felt his cheeks heat with shame, feeling like he wasn’t good enough for Harry, or that he wasn’t what he wanted. He pushed on Harry’s chest, removing his boyfriend from his legs and he sat up, swinging his legs so his feet hit the floor.

With one more glance at Harry, he swallowed down the bubble of upset threatening to spill over, and he walked to get his jacket from the back of the armchair. “I’m sorry, Harry. I can’t keep doing this. I love you, I do, but I’m not sure I can be with someone who isn’t… who isn’t attracted to me. I can’t, I-” He cut off, turning and walking out into the hallway, bending down to pull on his shoes.

“Louis, Lou- please, baby, please stop, I do find you attractive-”

“Harry, I’m going, I can’t talk about this now.” Louis reached for the door knob but was thwarted again by Harry pulling him backwards, making him stumble. Louis whirled around, slightly angry now and squared up to his boyfriend, anger, embarrassment and insecurity flooding his veins. “Harry. Let go of me.”

“Louis, _please_. I promise you, you are so attractive to me. I love you, and I think you are the sexiest man I’ve ever been with-”

“But Harry, that’s the fucking problem! You haven’t been with me, have you?! You don’t want me in that way, it’s pretty clear…” He cut himself off, feeling that he was about to say something he would later regret. “If there’s a problem, I wish that you felt you could have told me, rather than, well, this.”

“Louis, I-”

“Just leave it, Haz. I get it, okay?”

“No! You don’t, you have no fucking idea, okay?” Louis stepped back, a little startled by Harry’s loud outburst. His cheeks had gone pink, and his hands were rammed into his pockets, perhaps preventing him from grabbing Louis again. “You don’t get it… you couldn’t. I… I want to tell you, Louis, but I’m afraid, okay? I’m afraid of how you’ll look at me if I tell you the truth.”

“Love … you know me? I… I want you to be honest, I do. I want you to trust me because if it’s something we can work out together, then I want to try. I really do. I love you Haz, and I just… I want to understand whatever this barrier between us and sex is.”

“Fuck.” Harry pushed his toes into the carpet, and slowly lifted his head, nodding carefully. “I want to tell you. But just… don’t judge me until I’ve finished, okay? Please, Louis, I don’t want to lose you over something like this. Let me explain?”

“Come on then.” Louis reached out and linked his hand with Harry’s, the anger burning inside him already beginning to dissipate. He could feel how uncomfortable Harry was, and he wished he could do something to change that, to reassure Harry that no matter what he said, Louis would want to be with him anyway. Sex wasn’t a deal breaker, but honesty and trust were, for Louis at least. “Sit down, love.” He sat next to Harry and gently kissed his lips, a fleeting brush of mouths that he hoped settled Harry slightly.

“It isn’t that I’m not attracted to you, Louis. Surely you know that I’m hard around you most of the time, you see me beg to take you in my mouth, you know how much I love to make you come on my fingers-”

“I know that, Haz, but…  you never let me touch you. Ever. You rub against me, but I can’t touch you in the way you touch me. Do you … do you not _like_ sex? Like, anal, I mean? Because if not, that’s okay, just, we can talk-”

“No! God, no. I love anal sex, I really do. Honestly, I want nothing more than to have you inside me, to feel your cock inside my body. If it was that I didn't like sex, I’d have told you.”

“So what is it? You say it’s not me, but then you tell me you love sex so… if that’s the case, why aren’t _we_ having sex? Cos I have a feeling it’d be fucking fantastic.”

Harry chuckled at that, nodding his head slightly, smiling ruefully at Louis. “Oh, I don’t doubt that. At all.”

“So…” Louis stopped talking, determined to give Harry the in he needed to pick up the conversation, to finally be honest with Louis.

“I…” Harry stopped and took a breath, reaching out to grab Louis’ hand before he continued. Louis could see his nerves popping up again so he stroked over the back of his hand, soothing him, listening intently. He brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and kissed it softly before resting it on his thigh again, not letting go, keeping them connected. “I’m not normal, Louis.”

Louis frowned, not sure what to take from that statement. “In what way?” His eyes raked over Harry, wondering what he meant. He’d seen Harry naked enough times to know there was nothing odd about his body, nothing at all he had to be ashamed of in that respect.

“For a long time… I’ve… liked certain things. I first discovered it when I was about eighteen. I’d been having sex with my first serious boyfriend since I was sixteen. I was young and inexperienced, and he was a bit older than me. I let him take the lead, show me how things were done, you know..”

Louis nodded, although he had to admit hearing about Harry having sex with men other than him wasn’t exactly doing it for him right now. Still, he plastered a neutral expression on his face and listened once more, hoping Harry wasn’t going to stop there. Louis’ stomach flip-flopped at what Harry might be about to say, and he was just hoping that whatever it was wouldn’t change things too much between them.

“He showed me something about myself I didn't know. And since then… it’s changed me, sexually, I mean. I just… I can only get off a certain way, Lou. Like, during sex and stuff. I-” He started breathing a bit quicker, and Louis could see him slipping into panic mode, divulging his deepest secrets like this, leaving himself exposed.

“Baby, calm down, please? Take a few deep breaths… you’re okay, you’re safe. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay, we can do this another time.”

“No, Louis, I have to do it now.. You need to know this about me, to see if I’m still what you want when you know.” Louis gulped but squeezed Harry’s hand a bit harder, his own pulse a bit erratic by now. “I like to be dominated, Lou.”

“Dominated?” The word slipped out before Louis had even registered it, but all he could focus on was Harry’s quick nod, the way his gaze had fallen to his lap again, as if he were ashamed of the admission. “No, don’t do that, don’t be ashamed. Can you explain that to me, love?”

“I … I can try?” Louis nodded and Harry took in a shaky breath, exhaling slowly. “Okay so… I like being dominated by my partner in bed, during sex. I like to, uh, be told what to do, I guess? To be used, or tied up, or just… under my partner’s control?” Everything was coming out like a question, like he was asking Louis if it was correct, but he just remained steady, trying to focus on Harry’s lips, at the words now pouring out of him. “I like that, like… a lot. I can rarely come or anything unless I’m doing a scene.”

Louis cleared his throat, still turning Harry’s confession over in his head. It was a lot, but the last thing he wanted to do was make Harry feel uncomfortable, or like he thought he was weird for liking what he liked. Just as he was about to speak, Harry cut in, clearly taking his silence in a bad way.

“It’s not for everyone, Lou, I get that. BDSM isn’t something that everyone can enjoy, and if that’s not what you want, if I can’t be what you need anymore, I understand, I’m sorry-”

“Harry, will you just stop talking for a moment, please?” Harry looked stunned but nodded, sitting back slightly, looking up at Louis. Louis was stunned to see tears in his deep green eyes, like the thought of Louis casting him aside for his desires broke him inside. Louis couldn’t stop himself from surging forwards and wrapping his boyfriend up in his arms, offering comfort the best way he knew how.

“First of all, don’t apologise. Ever. You like what you like, and no one should _ever_ make you feel bad for that. I won’t do that, Harry-” Louis was left stunned as Harry stumbled to his feet with a choked back sob, covering his face as he fled from the room, running up the stairs, a door slamming behind him. Louis just sat, entirely confused, trying to work out where he’d gone wrong. He got up and went to the kitchen, pouring two cold glasses of water from the tap before he headed upstairs with them.

He set them on the wooden banister as he knocked lightly on Harry’s bedroom door, knowing that’s where his boyfriend had hidden himself away, hoping to avoid any more discussion. Louis wasn’t having that, not now. He wasn’t going to leave until he’d at least seen Harry, made sure he was okay. “Love, can I come in? I’m not going to force you to talk about this anymore right now, but I want to know you’re okay, I’m worried…”

He waited quietly for a moment, but sighed in relief when the door cracked open a moment later, a puffy eyed and red cheeked Harry opening it and scuttling away, curling back on the bed on his side. Louis entered and put a glass down next to Harry, and the other on his bedside table… the side of the bed he always slept on, anyway. He rested back against the headboard, reaching out a tentative hand to stroke down Harry’s side. He could feel his breath coming in little gasps, like he was still crying, and it broke Louis’ heart.

“Baby… why did you run away from me?”

“You-” Harry sniffed again, and rolled back over, facing Louis for a moment. “You said you won’t do it, Lou, I just-” He started to cry again and Louis reached over, pulling Harry’s head onto his lap, stroking his hair as he cried, wondering when he’d uttered those words to make Harry think that.

“Oh!” It dawned on Louis just then what Harry had heard, and he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “No, love, no. I meant I wouldn’t ever make you feel bad. Not that I wouldn’t … oh, sweetheart, c’mere.” Harry shuffled up and into Louis’ arms, fisting his t-shirt at his back as he held him tightly. Louis felt incredibly loved in that moment, and was reluctant to let go. “Harry, I promise you, I’m not saying no to this, not yet, anyway, not until I know more.”

“That’s fair,” Harry said with a sniff, wiping his eyes with the edge of the duvet. “But I can’t … I can’t do this now, Lou. I’m too emotional, and I need to think… to be able to tell you about it properly, I need a clear head. Do you… do you mind? If we do this another time, I mean?”

“Course not, whatever you need,” Louis whispered, feeling Harry relax against him, his body going boneless, emotionally exhausted. “Want me to stay tonight? I’ve got stuff in my car for the morning if you want me to ...”

“Please, if you don’t mind?” Harry asked, voice all small and unsure, and Louis hated that, hated that Harry was doubting their relationship already.

“Hey, nothing’s changed between us, love. I still love you, and I’m still your boyfriend. So yeah, I wanna stay, and no, of course I don’t mind.” They hugged for a few more minutes until they got up and changed into their night things, brushing their teeth before climbing into bed. Harry was still quiet and moved in an unsure manner, all hunched up as if he was protecting himself. Already, Louis hated it, that sharing his secret had made him so insecure about himself, and wished there was more he could to help.

As they laid down, they assumed their usual position of Louis spooning Harry, an arm over his waist, hands linked against Harry’s tummy. It was comforting and felt right, and Louis pressed a kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, his forehead resting against the bun at the back of Harry’s head. It was quiet and still, and Louis shut his eyes, hoping sleep would come, that his mind would slow down and let him think things through.

“Thank you,” came a soft whisper, and Louis just tightened his hold on Harry’s fingers, wordlessly telling him that it was fine, and that he wasn’t going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t actually until the following weekend that Harry and Louis decided to sit down and discuss what had been mentioned previously. They’d skirted around the issue, choosing not to mention it and going about their lives as normally as they could, like Harry hadn’t told Louis something that might change the entire dynamic between them. Harry hadn’t initiated anything sexual since then either, and Louis had resorted to desperate lonely wanks in the shower, Harry filling his mind with each release, his name spilling from his lips. He’d made sure Harry had heard him several times too, that his boyfriend knew he still desired him, wanted to be with him in that way, wasn’t turned off by what he’d been told.

Still, Harry had kept him at arm’s length, and by Friday night, working a late shift in the bar and with too much time in the beer cellar to think things through, he’d text Harry, telling him to come around the following evening, that they were going to talk. Harry had agreed but had gone radio silent after that. Louis had gotten home late after that shift, and had spent the next few hours on google, trying to find out more about BDSM, about Harry’s love of domination, being dominated (making him a submissive, apparently, Louis was surprised to find), and it certainly opened his eyes.

He’d used half his ink cartridge printing out as much information as he could, determined that he was going to walk into this discussion with his eyes wide open. He wanted to show Harry he was open minded, that he was taking it seriously, and was going to consider everything properly before he made a decision. The only thing he knew with total certainty was that there was nothing Harry could say that would stop Louis loving him, and he knew he wanted to communicate that first, to tell Harry so he would be honest, so he would tell Louis exactly what his love of BDSM entailed so he could make an informed decision.

Louis had ordered pizzas for the pair of them, scheduling them to arrive five minutes before he knew Harry was arriving, giving them time to sit and be together, so he wouldn’t have to stand in the kitchen and worry about the cooking and keeping an eye on his boyfriend. His tummy flipped with nerves as he heard the doorbell ring and a key slide into the lock. He flipped open the lids of the pizza boxes, arranging himself into a comfortable position, smiling back over his shoulder as Harry entered the room.

“Hello, love,” he called, and Harry smiled, one that didn't quite meet his eyes. It was clear he was nervous about what was going to happen, but he was trying desperately to mask it. He sloped over and bent down, kissing Louis quickly on the lips before he slid off his jacket, curling up at the other end of Louis’ sofa. Louis dished up a few slices onto each plate, passing it to Harry with a soft smile. “How was your day, babe? Sorry about last night, got called in to cover last minute.”

“S’ok, Lou, got a load of planning done so I didn't have to worry about it this weekend. But yeah, good day, saw Mum this morning, said we’d have to go round for dinner sometime…”

“I’d love that, never would refuse one of your mum’s dinners, you know that,” Louis said with a grin as he stuffed another bite of pizza into his mouth. They made small talk as they ate, the television playing a soap opera in the background that neither of them were paying any attention to. When they’d eaten, Louis got up and got rid of the boxes out into the recycling box at the side of his house, while Harry rinsed off the plates, grabbing two cold beers from the fridge.

“Louis, can we get this over with, please?” Louis could see the desperation in Harry’s face and nodded, taking his hand and dragging him back into the living room. When Harry again sat up one end, Louis sat close, their thighs touching as he turned to look at Harry, wanting this to be as easy as it could be. He wanted to put his boyfriend at ease. “Louis-”

“Can I start? Please?” Harry looked surprised but nodded, taking a long drink from his bottle, a drop of condensation falling onto his shorts. Louis reached out to wipe it away, pressing his fingers lightly into Harry’s firm muscle for a moment. “I.. I’ve done some research, on what you said last week.” He reached onto the coffee table and pulled at a folder, tugging it until it was freed and he put it on Harry’s lap. Harry swallowed and lifted the cover, flicking through the pages, clearly surprised to see so much there. “I wanted you to know that I’m taking this seriously, that I’m not just going to dismiss what you want because I don’t know anything about it, okay? And secondly, I love you. No matter what you tell me tonight, I love you, and nothing will change that.”

“Fuck. Thank you, Lou, you don’t know how much that means to me,” Harry mumbled, smiling at Louis, reaching again for his hand. “I’ve never really talked about it like this, with a boyfriend, I mean. Before you, there wasn’t really anyone, not between you and Max. So… confronting all this, it’s new to me. And I know it’s new to you, which makes me even more nervous.”

“That’s why I did some reading,” Louis admitted, nodding slightly to himself. “I wanted to try and get an idea of what you liked, or might like, before you had to say it, so I didn't have to force you to say anything explicit, or that you weren’t comfortable with.”

“I’m comfortable with you,” Harry mumbled, biting on his lip again. “I am. I can talk about this, I just… I don’t want you to look at me differently after… after you know. I’m still Harry, even with all this.”

“I know. And I still love you. So shall we just get on with it? Then we can get back to the cuddles and kisses?” Harry giggled but nodded, sitting up straight. Louis was pleased to see his eyes looked a little clearer, like he knew what was going to happen, and that he was okay with it. It made Louis feel more at ease and he reached for a pen in case there was anything he needed to jot down and find out more information on. 

“Okay so… I told you I like to be dominated. You know what that means?” Louis nodded and Harry smiled, continuing. “Right, okay. I… shit, I’m embarrassed to admit this..”

“Don’t be. Please? I want to talk about this, so we can work out if we can maybe try some of it, or all of it? If I don’t know, I can’t begin to think about it, love…”

“Okay, fuck, okay. Um… you want me to tell you what I like, or..”

“Yeah, that’d be a good place to start, babe. No judgment here, okay?”

Harry just nodded. “So… I like to be dominated. I like my partner… you, I’d like you, Lou, to dominate me. To tell me what to do in bed, to tell me how I can please you, how I can be…  _ good _ for you, I guess. I like that, to know I’m being good, to be told I’m yours and I’m good.” Louis nodded, smiling at the thought. That sounded easy enough. “And I, uh, I like bondage, just light stuff really. Being tied to the bed, handcuffs-”

“Wrists and ankles?” Louis asked, surprising Harry with the question. “Sorry-”

“No, don’t be. Both, I think? I’d be happy to start wherever you were comfortable though. I like spanking, as a punishment, and a reward? Nothing hardcore, but with your hand, or maybe a paddle? I’d like to give myself up to you like that, for you to do that to me.” Louis flushed at that thought, of Harry curled over his lap, bare and exposed, waiting for Louis to hurt him. He was surprised at the twitch in his cock at that thought, and stored that away for another time. “I like being blindfolded too, so I don’t know what’s coming. That’s hot.”

“I think I’d have liked that anyway,” Louis muttered, imagining Harry with a piece of dark silk covering his eyes, relying on Louis to lead him into the unknown. “Sorry, carry on.”

“Um… pain, I guess. Nothing too harsh, but hair pulling, marking me up, biting… I like all that. I like being claimed. And… uh…” He blushed at this last one, so Louis sat, waiting to hear what it was. “Toys. I like to use toys or… have them used on me, I mean. I have a few things that I like…”

“Like dildos you mean?” Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow. That thought didn't turn him off either. He’d done toys with previous boyfriends, and he knew he’d be happy to explore that side of sex with Harry too. “Or something else..”

“Yeah, dildos, and plugs, vibrators, cock rings…” Louis’ eyes widened at the last one, and Harry hurried to soothe him. “We don’t have to do any of the things you don’t want, it’s just… some of it can be for fun, like the cock ring… you can use it to control when I come. That’s… that’s hot, to me. You having full control over my body like that. I think that’s it. So… yeah. What do you think?”

“I think that’s a lot,” Louis admitted honestly, hoping Harry wouldn’t worry too much about his response. “But I’m not saying no, I promise. Can I just clarify something?” Harry nodded, tightening his grip on Louis’ hand for a minute. “This whole BDSM thing… you want me to dom you, right? And you want to be my sub?”

“Yes, Louis. I want that. I… I’d love to be your sub, but only if you want it too. And I want you to be honest, okay?”

“I will, love, I promise. Can I take a couple of days to think about all this stuff? Maybe find out a bit more about things?”

“Yeah, sure. I- I’ve not put you off, right?”

“Definitely not. I promise you haven’t. I really like the thought of some of it… praising you, using toys… I like all that. I’d do all that in a heartbeat. But other stuff… hurting you. That doesn’t sit so easy with me, I need to find out how to do it properly, you know?” 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Harry mumbled, shifting until he was sat on Louis’ lap, their chests pressed together. “I can’t believe you’d do this for me, that you’d even consider this for us…”

“I love you, Haz. Of course I want to help you with whatever you like. I can’t promise I will want to do it all, but I think I’d like to try some of it? Just… give me time, yeah? And maybe…”

“Maybe…?” Harry asked, his hands pressing gently around the back of Louis’ neck, pulling him into a soft, teasing kiss as Harry ground his hips down, getting turned on again now things were out in the open.

“In the meantime, while I think about things, we could get tested? So if we decide to go down this route, we can forget condoms, just… be together? Just us?”

“Fuck-” Harry crashed their lips together, a messy, wet kiss that was really a tangle of lips and tongues, but to Louis, it was perfect. He groaned as Harry tilted his head, deepening the kiss, his tongue roaming around Louis’ mouth, taking control of the kiss slightly. Louis clamped his hands down on Harry’s hips, pulling back for a moment and biting down on Harry’s lip before he spoke.

“Thought you liked me to take charge,” he husked out, his voice low with want and desire for his boyfriend. Harry moaned and threw his head back exposing his neck, and Louis took that as an invitation, diving in eagerly to suck a love bite against Harry’s collarbones, low enough he could cover it easily for school tomorrow. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know that?”

“Wanna come, Lou,  _ please, _ ” Harry begged, still writhing in Louis’ lap. 

“Can I… can I touch you, Haz?” Harry whined but nodded his head before dropping to Louis’ shoulder, still rolling his hips down, his cock hardening in his trousers. Louis’ nimble fingers reached down and fiddled with the tie of Harry’s shorts, working it open until Harry raised himself onto his knees, letting Louis push them down enough to free his cock. He then shoved his own bottoms down, leaving them bare and hard against the other, breathing heavily, chests rising and falling.

Louis reached down and took both of them in his hand, wrapping his fingers around their lengths. Harry gasped at the sensation and immediately rolled his hips up, making his cock glide against Louis’, the friction almost unbelievable for both of them. “You like that?” Louis asked, keen to make sure Harry was okay with this.

“Fuck… yes, please… I- Louis…” Louis nodded and started to stroke both of them as best he could, Harry’s cock much thicker and longer than his own, meaning he had to be careful to keep his grip on both. Harry shut his eyes and gripped Louis’ shoulder with his free hand, letting Louis take charge, submitting easily to the touch. Louis tried not to marvel too much at the fact he was finally touching his boyfriend, helping him to get off. It seemed that just admitting to Louis what he liked had broken down a barrier for Harry, and the thought of finally getting Harry off was spinning around in Louis’ mind.

“Want me to make you come with just my hand? Make you feel good?”

“Please,” Harry begged again, and Louis quickly got that this was a thing for Harry, begging for what he wanted. He stroked them again, thumbing over the head of Harry’s cock, bringing the precome he’d gathered down his shaft, easing his glide. Harry was whining as Louis just licked up the side of his neck, biting gently on his earlobe, wanting to make this as good for Harry as he could. He could feel Harry getting close, he was struggling to stop his hips bucking into Louis’ touch, and Louis suddenly realised what it was Harry wanted… 

“Come for me, love.”

“Ah… Louis!” Harry cried out as he started to come, spurting hot come all over Louis’ lower stomach, strings of white standing out against Louis’ permanently tanned skin. Louis just watched Harry’s face contort in pleasure, his eyes scrunching up as his mouth let out the most sinful sounds Louis had ever heard. He felt privileged to see Harry like this, to know it was him that had brought him to those levels of pleasure with just his hand. “Oh my god…”

Louis continued to jack himself off, using Harry’s come to help himself wank faster, on the precipice of his orgasm by now. Harry pushed him back against the sofa cushion, kissing him dirtily, his tongue playing with Louis, and it was a tweak of Louis’ nipples with Harry’s fingertips that sent him over the edge, crying out into Harry’s mouth as his release joined Harry’s on his stomach, his body surging with pleasure from his climax. 

“Harry… wow… I just- fuck.” Louis tried to catch his breath, releasing their now spent cocks, bodies sweated and sated. Harry sat up slightly and smiled down at Louis, his cheeks red, lips slightly swollen from their kisses but Louis thought he’d never looked more beautiful. “You’re amazing, you know that? Can’t believe you’ve made me wait that long to see you come… you look fucking beautiful, baby.”

“I love you, Lou… I just… you know what I need, you always take care of me…” 

“I try.” Harry got up and winced as he tucked his cock back into his shorts, smirking down at the drying mess on Louis’ tummy. “Made a bit of a mess, didn't you?”

“Makes you mine, though, huh?” Harry muttered, and Louis nodded, eyes sparkling with love and disbelief that they’d finally done that, that Harry had let him give him that moment between them. “Can I stay tonight?”

“You think I’m letting you go anywhere?” Louis returned and stood, pulling off his t-shirt as they headed for the stairs. “You’re all mine now, Styles.” He didn't miss the shudder that passed through Harry’s body at that remark, and smiled to himself as they headed for bed, sleepy and more than ready for cuddles.

~**~

“Louis, come on! Are you ready?”

“Just grabbing some snacks!” Louis yelled from where he was stood in the kitchen, a bag of dry roasted peanuts in hand, and a bag of Minstrels sat on the side. He was procrastinating. He knew he was, but he couldn’t help it. He looked up as the sound of Harry walking down the stairs hit his ears and smiled when his boyfriend appeared in the doorway, shirt unbuttoned, exposing his toned torso, and tight shorts around his hips despite the chilly evening.

“Snacks? Louis, you do know what we’re doing? This isn’t exactly an Avengers marathon, love...”

“Yes, I know that, Harry, but I like to cover all eventualities…”

“You’re too sweet, you know that?” Harry grinned as he stepped over and kissed Louis’ forehead, holding him close for a minute. “Babe, it’s gonna be okay. I just thought this might help…”

“It will, I know it but it’s still strange.” Louis turned back to his task and grabbed the chocolates from the table, holding them and the dishes of peanuts aloft. “Savoury and sweet. You can’t say I haven’t thought of everything.”

“You’re right, you’re very good to me. Let’s go.”

“What about-”

“Louis, let’s go, come on.” Louis sighed and nodded, realising he wasn’t going to win this argument. He followed Harry up the stairs and watched his boyfriend crawl onto the bed, every curve of his arse on display thanks to the skintight material surrounding it. He laughed at how ungainly Harry looked but his nerves were back in full force as Harry patted the mattress beside him, beckoning Louis over. He walked over, setting down the snacks on the bedside table and got onto the bed, watching as Harry tugged the laptop onto his thighs. “Right. You ready?”

“I, uh..” Louis hesitated again. “Sure?”

“Babe, it’s just porn. You can’t tell me you’ve never watched porn before?” Harry’s little tongue poked out as he focused on hitting the right keys on his laptop keyboard, grinning as his chosen website appeared.

“Well, course I have, but I can’t say I’ve ever watched porn with someone else before, at least, not like this…”

“It’s just me, yeah? You’ll be fine, and if you really don’t like it, we’ll take it off.” Louis’ eyes ran over to the screen and took in the thumbnails in front of him. Clearly Harry had a preference about the type of porn he liked to watch because all the guys had a similar look to them, none of them too dissimilar to his own body shape and appearance. He smirked slightly at that, but Harry must’ve caught it because he elbowed Louis before he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling their bodies close.

“Haven’t watched this stuff for a while if I’m honest, not really since we’ve been together but… yeah, safe to say you’re my type?” Louis chuckled and watched Harry scroll with his left hand, hovering over a video. “Okay, we’ll start off light, just some light stuff, bit of bondage, you can, uh, see what I like..?” Suddenly, Harry was starting to sound hesitant, and Louis hated that. 

They’d decided together a few days ago that this might be a good idea. Louis had done as he’d told Harry he was going to do, he’d sat down with his computer after work a few evenings, researching all the things Harry had mentioned. Some of the websites he’d found had been quite scary, and he’d been honest with Harry, worried finding out too much might put him off even wanting to try these things. Harry had then come up with what he had felt was a foolproof solution. Watch some porn together, and see exactly what it was Harry wanted, and how he’d like Louis to treat him. Louis had thought it was a good idea too, although the actual reality of it was a little different. But he wanted Harry to be confident, so he bolstered on a grin.

“Sounds good to me. Come on, love. Hit play. And please… if I get hard, forgive me?” 

“I’d be worried if you didn't find this hot,” Harry mumbled as he hit play. They sat together, hands linked as the video began. It started off light, not unlike anything they’d done together before, some typical kissing, touching and fingering. Neither of them were really responding at the moment, focusing too hard on what was going on, and Louis was grateful he wasn’t turned on quite yet. That would be embarrassing. His eyes flew open as the smaller man, the one he assumed to be the dom, turned and grabbed something that looked like lengths of silk, and he saw a blush creep up Harry’s cheeks.

“You like that? Silk? Being tied up with that?“ he asked softly, determined not to break the atmosphere, but he’d warned Harry beforehand he would be asking lots of questions. He saw Harry nod out of the corner of his eye and felt relieved. Tying Harry with silk felt so much nicer somehow than using something rough like handcuffs. He watched the naked man’s dextrous fingers wind some complicated looking knots around the wrists of the very naked and very hard man on the bed, securing him down. “Uh, that looks tricky…”

“You can learn, or just do a normal bow, it’s more the idea of being restrained than how tight it is,” Harry mumbled. “They’re just doing his wrists, see? Doesn’t have to be ankles too, although like I said, I like all of it. Like not being able to move until you let me.” Louis was very much enjoying how the timbre of Harry’s voice had dropped, and how his eyes had darkened dramatically. It was the first real time he’d seen the effect of BDSM on Harry, and he had to admit that he liked it, how affected Harry was. 

They sat in silence again as the men on screen moaned and writhed, the one tied to the bed just taking it as the smaller man between his legs fucked into him hard, one leg up on his shoulder. Louis shuddered at the thought of taking Harry like that, and by the time the men on screen reached their climax, Louis was at half hardness in his trousers, and Harry was discretely palming himself, cheeks red and eyes transfixed on the screen. 

“Well, uh…” Louis muttered, clearing his throat before he began to speak. “I think we can try that, I quite like that…”

“Yeah? You done that before?” Louis shook his head, and felt Harry squeeze his fingers automatically again. “It’s fun… makes me feel quite vulnerable. You need trust for something like that…”

“You trust me to tie you up? To take care of you?” Louis asked, hoping the answer would be positive, even if he knew Harry wouldn’t be asking for this if he didn't trust Louis enough.

“Of course. No one else in the world I’d trust more.” They kissed quickly, and Louis watched Harry’s hand fly over the keys again, searching for something else to watch. Louis quickly shoved a hand down to his crotch, adjusting himself in his trousers as discretely as he could. “Saw that, Lou…”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed he’d been caught out turned on by what they were watching. “It’s two guys fucking, right? What’s not to like?”

“Exactly,” Harry smirked, clicking play on the next one. “Okay… um… well, just watch.” Louis nodded and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as he watched another two men, naked again, kissing and rubbing up against each other. He coughed slightly as the action heated up, the moans and groans coming through the speakers, filling Harry’s bedroom. “Reminds me of us,” Harry murmured, and Louis could only nod, too entranced by what the men were doing.

Next thing he knew, the bigger man was laying down over the smaller man’s lap, ass up, head resting on his arms on the bed. Louis held his breath as he realised what was coming and chanced a glance over at Harry, who was red cheeked again, chewing on his lip, clearly affected by all this. 

“You… this how you imagine us doing this?” Louis asked softly, and Harry nodded, turning to look at Louis. Louis was shocked to see how blown his pupils were, and the loud thwack of the man’s hand on his partner’s ass startled Louis back to reality. “Oh my god…”

The spankings rang out loudly, the man being spanked crying out each time, stuttering out a number, clearly counting the hits. Harry was openly touching himself now, one hand inside his shorts, moving up and down. Louis swallowed heavily, trying to imagine himself spanking Harry, dishing out pain like this. It was clear the man being spanked was enjoying it, and when they were done, he watched them flip onto the bed, and the smaller man quickly rammed himself inside, fucking the life out of the man, his red ass being pounded.

“Louis, I-” Harry choked out, struggling to keep himself under control now. “Shit… please… kiss me-” Louis didn't hesitate, twisting his body so he could kiss Harry, keeping the angle as easy as he could. His eyes drifted down to watch Harry’s hand working over himself inside his shorts, but he decided to play a little game, to string it out and see how long Harry could keep himself under control.

“Show me one more, then I’ll make you come,” Louis muttered, sucking on Harry’s tongue for a moment, pressing his hand down on Harry’s, stopping his motions. “Make it something you really want, something you want me to do to you.”

“Really?” 

Louis nodded and Harry fumbled with the laptop, scrolling down until he settled on another link, clicking it to open up a new page. Louis glanced at the title and smirked, climbing on top of Harry’s lap, still facing the screen. He felt Harry’s hands come down and grip his hips, guiding his ass against his length, moving his gently as the two men on screen stroked each other, moaning into their kisses. They watched together, bodies rocking carefully as one of the men sank to his knees, mouth open, waiting for whatever the other man gave him. 

Louis felt Harry lean forwards, mumbling words into his ear, his hot breath making his shiver. “Wanna get on my knees for you, Lou.”

Louis tried not to react to those words, but was sure he failed as the standing man fed his cock into the kneeling man’s mouth. Louis sighed, remembering how good Harry looked whenever he sucked him off, how sinful his full, red lips looked around his length, how much Harry loved his mouth being full of Louis’ cock. It was something they’d done from fairly on in their relationship, and now Louis was seeing what Harry truly wanted out of it, what he hadn’t had the courage to yet ask Louis for.

“Shit. Wow-” Louis mumbled, eyes fixed on where the taller man was grabbing fistfuls of his partner’s hair, tugging hard as he dragged his head back and forth, virtually choking him with his cock. The other man was coughing and spluttering but not giving in, hands clasping on thighs, holding himself upright. “You… you want me to do that to you? Fuck your face?”

“So bad,” Harry whispered back, making Louis bounce slightly where he was sat on Harry’s length, the pressure perfect on his erection. “Want you to make me take your big cock, then make me swallow your come down, all of it…”

Louis couldn’t take anymore. He pushed the laptop off his lap and to the end of the bed, swinging around and pulling Harry into a deep kiss. It was dirty from the beginning, Harry pulling Louis into it, his tongue swirling around Louis’ mouth, exploring every inch of it. Louis reached down and palmed at Harry’s cock, loving how hard he felt under his hand. “What do you want?” He asked as he pulled away, and Harry’s eyes widened, as if surprised to have been given the choice. No words came, but he didn't miss the glance Harry gave the laptop screen, where the men were still going at it, the standing man clearly near his orgasm from how hard he was fucking his partners face. “You want that?”

“Please.” Louis nodded and carefully removed himself from Harry’s lap and stood on the floor. He gave Harry a knowing look and watched his boyfriend pull himself up to his feet, standing in front of Louis, giving him a bit of confidence somehow. “What are you waiting for, then?” he mumbled, and the way Harry’s eyes sparkled told him he’d said the right thing. 

Harry slowly sank to his knees and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis’ bottoms, pulling them swiftly down. Louis was already fully hard, and Harry leaned forwards, kissing the tip gently as he looked up at Louis.

“Can I touch?”

Louis just nodded and watched Harry’s big hand come up, circling around gently, feeding it between his own wet lips, already moist from their kissing just a few moments ago. It started off as it usually would, Harry bobbing his head, using his tongue expertly as Louis just watched, seeing how Harry pushed himself to take more each time he sank down. 

What surprised him, though, was when Harry’s hands came up and grabbed at Louis’ wrists, guiding them to the top of his head. “Yeah?” Louis mumbled and pulled slightly, enjoying the whimper Harry released at the sensation. “Fuck… okay…” He tugged a little harder, pulling Harry down onto his cock, making him gag and splutter, pulling away to catch his breath. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn't-”

“Don’t,” Harry muttered, voice already fucked from Louis’ cock. “I like it… more, please.” He eagerly sank back down and Louis tentatively tugged again, moaning himself when Harry’s groans vibrated around his cock. Harry tapped his thigh, looking up at Louis, mouth full of cock, eyes watering from how far he was being pushed, but Louis trusted Harry enough to stop it if he became uncomfortable.

He twisted his fingers into Harry’s curls, pulling a little tighter as he dragged Harry’s mouth down his length again, feeling how lax Harry was now, how he was relying on Louis to set the pace, to make him move, and something about it sparked something new inside of Louis, something he hadn’t explored before. He carried on, upping the pace, driving Harry down deeper, moaning lowly when Harry swallowed around him, letting Louis sink deep into his throat.

“Oh my fucking god…” Louis mumbled, wishing he could forever remember how Harry looked in this moment. He pulled harder at Harry’s hair, his orgasm imminent now, and he started to lose his rhythm a bit, pulling Harry sloppily up and down, the moans and groans of Harry’s voice making him want to come even more. It was on a particularly rough thrust, followed by a deep rumbling groan from Harry that it was too much, and Louis came, holding Harry in place as he filled his mouth, watching Harry swallow around him, a small trickle of come escaping the side of his lips.

He let Harry pull away after a moment, scooping up the errant trail of come with the pad of his thumb, feeding it back between Harry’s lips, his boyfriend sucking it up eagerly, tongue working around his digit. 

“Shit, you’re so amazing,” Louis muttered, trying to drag Harry to his feet. “Do you want me to-”

He stopped talking as Harry shook his head shyly, eyes dropping to his own crotch. Louis was stunned to see a wet patch on the front of his shorts, and Harry chuckled, finally meeting Louis’ eyes again. “Told you that did it for me, Lou.”

“Holy shit.” Louis kissed Harry then, not caring he’d just sucked him off, enjoying the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue, a sweet combination of the two of them. “Get on the bed.”

Harry did, and quickly rested his head in Louis’ lap, looking up at him, cheeks red, eyes dark. He was stunning, and Louis reached out, slamming the lid down, not wanting to see anymore, wanting to fall asleep with the visions of Harry in his mind, not other men. “So… that was okay?”

“More than okay,” Harry said, his voice all husky from having his throat thoroughly fucked by Louis. “I loved that, Lou. You’re… you’re really good at that, at being in charge.”

“You think I’d be a good dom?” Louis asked, a little nervous to hear the answer. He’d never thought of himself as one who loved control before, but doing that just then, guiding Harry’s movements, taking charge of him… he likes it more than he’d thought he would. Moreover, he enjoyed how Harry had submitted to him so easily. Maybe this dom/sub thing was more his cup of tea than he’d have thought.

“Yeah. You… you’re like… natural? You just take charge of me, look after me. I trust that you won’t hurt me. I want to submit to you, to let you take charge of me. You fucking my throat… I’ve wanted that for so long. Every time I suck you off, I want it, but I just … I didn't know how to ask.”

“I’m glad you told me. That was hot,” Louis admitted, flushing slightly at the admission. “And the other stuff … can I ask you a question? And be honest, please?”

“Anything, Lou,” Harry replied earnestly, big green eyes staring up at Louis.

“You, um… you like it to hurt? Sex, I mean?”

“Well, kinda. Like… I love when you pull my hair, that’s amazing to me. And yeah, spanking… I like that. I’d love to feel your hand on my ass, making me hurt but feel so good at the same time. I think I’d like you to punish me like that, when I’ve been bad-” He suddenly cut off, as if he’d admitted too much. 

“Hey, no, it’s okay, love. This is good, I want to know what you like, so we can do it, okay? I want this, Haz, I want to try, with you. I’ve read loads, you’ve shown me some stuff, and… I like it. I mean, there might be things I’m not so comfortable with but everything you’ve shown me tonight, what we just did… I want more of that... if you do?”

“Fuck. Really? You truly mean that, cos I dont want you to just do this for me…”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t for you, love. But… I like it, too. I liked taking control just then. I think I’d like to try and be your dom, be what you need.”

“Ask me properly,” Harry said, swinging his legs around, sitting on his knees, facing Louis with a grin. “Come on!”

“Shit, okay,” Louis cleared his throat, taking Harry’s hands. “Harry Styles, will you be my sub? And will you let me be your dom?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry grinned back, surging forwards to kiss Louis deeply, showing his pleasure at Louis’ acceptance of his sexual wants and needs. “You know how much I love you? You’re amazing for doing this for me.”

“Love you more than anything,” Louis returned, still a bit unable to believe they were actually doing this, they were entering a BDSM lifestyle for their sex life. He was going to be Harry’s dom. Harry was his sub. Fuck. “You better make that appointment at the clinic for the pair of us cos I don’t know how long I want to wait now we’ve started…”

“Oh god…” Harry moaned, throwing himself at Louis, the pair of them tumbling back onto the bed, completely losing themselves in the passion, an exciting sexual future burning brightly ahead of them.

**

Harry kicked off his shoes as he walked into Niall’s flat, a pack of beers for his friend in one hand, and a bag of junk food in the other. He wasn’t exactly partial to much junk food himself, much to Louis’ chagrin, but he did indulge every now and then when the need arose, and tonight was one such night. He’d missed his friend lately, and Louis working another late meant he had time to spend with him. Louis never minded if Harry went to Niall’s but if Harry was honest, he’d always choose hanging out with Louis over anything else anyway.

He could smell what he was fairly certain was pizza cooking in the kitchen and headed through, knowing his best friend wouldn’t mind Harry making himself at home. He stacked the beers in the fridge and opened the oven door to make sure the pizza wasn’t burning. Niall wasn’t as bad as Louis when it came to cooking but still, it was dicey whether or not things he cooked for Harry were edible or not. Louis was okay with the things he knew, but he knew his limits. Niall had no such limits. Harry always erred on the side of caution and kept a close eye.

“Harold Styles, welcome, welcome,” Niall muttered as he came into the room, slinging an arm around Harry’s shoulder and kissing his cheek quickly, making Harry grin. “Managed to drag yourself away from loverboy to dedicate some time to me, then?”

“Of course,” Harry mumbled, grabbing a glass of water for himself. “You know I love hanging out with you, Ni. And cheers for the pizza by the way, you know what I like.”

“Indeed I do,” Niall replied with a smirk, picking up two plates from the draining board. They continued to talk as Niall slid the pizza from the oven, slicing it up and carrying it through on a board to the sitting room, where they relaxed on the sofa, plates on their laps, bowls of snacks on Niall’s littered coffee table. Harry had long ago given up trying to organise Niall’s life, realising it was a completely thankless and never-ending task. “Work alright then? Did you manage to sort out that thing for the assembly you couldn’t do?”

“Yeah, Lou helped me out in the end, I was gonna throw the laptop at the wall. But yeah, it’s good. You know I love my job, no matter how shit all the planning and paperwork is. You good as well?” Harry liked talking about work with Niall. Niall was a music teacher at a local secondary school, and was deeply passionate about teaching kids to play instruments. He also did weekend and evening lessons, and often made Harry listen to recordings he made of his students, pride shining from his eyes as they played piece after flawless piece.

“All dandy, mate. Got Marcus to the next level in his piano exam the other day, he was so fucking chuffed, Haz. He’s got no bloody self belief either, I wish he could see how good he is. Annoys me in a way because he praises the other kids no end but he is so, so much better than them and he can’t see it.”

“He’ll get there, Ni. Lots of patience and nurture. You’re a good teacher, you’ll make him see, don’t worry. Wanna watch X Factor?”

“That Cowell prat? Nah, let’s stick on a DVD. Friends?”

“The pivot one, I wanna see that one,” Harry mumbled through a mouthful of pizza as Niall pulled up Friends on Netflix, selecting the right episode. There was something comforting about pizza and Friends with his best mate, and Harry felt relaxed and at home, although he was missing Louis. With that in his mind, he grabbed his phone and sent Louis a soppy message, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t read it until his break anyway, but he felt better knowing he’d told Louis how much he loved him.

They finished off the pizza as they watched episode after episode, neither man able to stop themselves watching another one, even when they knew it was getting a bit late. Niall eventually looked to Harry, his feet in Harry’s lap by now, and asked the question he’d been dying to ask all night. 

“So. Did you talk to Lou? You haven’t said anything since you told me you were struggling in that department but I didn't want to pressure you…”

“Um, yeah, actually…” Harry said, blushing slightly. Realistically, he knew he and Niall were way past being shy when it came to talking about sex. They’d lived together a couple of years ago until Harry had wanted to buy his own home, which lead to them spending a final, tearful night together, getting all too drunk and eating complete crap until Harry threw up and fell asleep in Niall’s bed. It was memorable for all the wrong reasons, but to Niall and Harry, it was unforgettable.

“Well, spill it. I wanna hear all about it…”

Harry just rolled his eyes and picked up a few crisps from one of the bowls, holding them in his palm as he started to talk. “So I told Louis, about the domination stuff. It wasn’t exactly the confession I dreamed of, to be honest, but…”

“Oh god, what did you do?”

“Uh… he tried to initiate sex, even offered to bottom if that’s what I wanted, but I freaked out. Again.” Niall stayed quiet so Harry carried on, a little relieved to finally tell someone. “But honestly, Ni, he was amazing. He didn't think I was weird or anything. He just listened while I told him about it, what I liked and then he told me he’d go and research it, look into it before he made any decisions.”

“And has he done that yet?”

“Yeah. He’s shown me a lot of stuff, he’s taking it seriously which is so nice, cos I know that it wasn’t really his cup of tea at first. But the other night…”

“You’re my best mate, Haz, but I really don’t need the dirty details…”

“I’ll keep it clean. We were, errr, watching some educational material-” he glared as Niall scoffed at that, apologising as he sipped on his beer again, “-and I think he liked it? He got hard, anyway, and then we … yeah. So we’re gonna give it a go.”

“The whole lot?”

“The whole lot,” Harry said with a nod. “He wants to be my dom, Ni. How did I get so lucky? Just wish I hadn’t bothered to wait so long to talk to him about it. I like that he never made me feel disgusting, or weird for liking the BDSM stuff…”

“I’d have kicked his arse if he did.” Harry laughed slightly at that, trying to imagine Niall’s puny arms flailing at Louis. Louis was small, but he was strong and powerful, two traits Harry found especially attractive in his boyfriend. He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind before he got hard again, and unable to do anything about it since Louis wasn’t there. “Seriously though, mate, I’m happy for you. I know this is a big deal for you, so I’m glad Lou’s been open-minded.”

“Me too. He’s just… he’s perfect, you know? I just… I can’t wait to take that final step with him, you know?”

“You haven’t had sex yet?”

“Not yet. We’re… uh… we’re going to get tested first. Just something I’ve wanted with him… he suggested it, actually.”

“Dirty boy,” Niall quipped, and Harry laughed, a fine mist of crisp crumbs flying across the room as he did so. “You going to plan it?”

“Nah. I don’t think so, just want it to happen when it’s right, you know? Kind of want to ease him into it, let him get used to telling me what to do, how I get when we play and stuff. I’m a bit nervous, in a way, for him to see me like that… you’ve seen me when I drop, Ni…”

“Talk to him, make sure he knows that can happen. Don’t want him calling me in a panic cos he doesn’t know what to do if you go under or something.”

“I will… bit of a weird conversation to have though, huh?”

“Not for you, clearly.” Harry elbowed Niall at that and reached for his beer, taking a good few swallows of the cool liquid. “Honestly, though, this whole BDSM thing… it’s about being open and honest, isn’t it? So start as you mean to go on. You can’t tell me you can tell him you wanna be spanked and fucked hard, but you can’t tell him you might go under and be all spaced out for a while?”

“Fuck, you’re right,” Harry mumbled, hating how Niall was definitely going to gloat about this later in the evening. “Enough about my non-existent sex life though, Louis doesn’t know I’m talking to you about this shit.”

“Just… let him know that if he has any worries, like,  _ ever _ , he can talk to me, yeah? Tell him I know about what you like. I just want you safe, Haz.”

“I trust him, Niall. I wouldn’t even do this if I didn't. I love him and I want to try this with him, even if it doesn’t work out, or he doesn’t like it.”

“I know you do. I’m just looking out for you. You’re my best mate, yeah?”

“Love you, Nialler,” Harry said, yanking the Irishman over into a tight hug. “Thank you, for not being weird with this sex stuff.”

“Ah, we all our have our kinks, Haz…”

“I know, far too well, actually…” Niall’s cackle filled the room and Harry just thumped him with the pillow, sending Niall flying backwards, a wide smile on his face. Harry just felt lucky to have two men in his life who accepted him for who he was, who didn't judge, and loved him through anything, albeit in very different ways. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Lou?” Harry called as he walked into his house. It felt warmer than it usually did, which meant there was a chance Louis was either there, or he’d popped by to see if Harry was in. Sadly, he’d been kept late at school by an urgent child protection matter that couldn’t be put off. He felt stressed, and kicked off his work boots, leaving them in a heap as he walked through into the house, secretly hoping Louis was there.

What he saw melted his heart, and instantly helped rid him of his worries. There, curled on his sofa under a blanket, was Louis. He was sound asleep, a now cold mug of tea on the floor beside him. Harry smiled and bent over, kissing Louis’ head softly as he crept into the kitchen, not wanting to wake his boyfriend. He knew Louis had worked a late last night, probably not getting home until the early hours of the morning, so he must have been tired.

Harry managed to cook them some dinner and get it on the table before Louis sloped into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked over to where Harry was stood putting some hot water into the dirty dishes, making them easier to wash later, and Harry jumped as Louis’ arms slid around his middle, his hands clasped on his tummy. Harry smiled and looked to the side, kissing Louis’ cheek.

“Hey babe, good timing,” Harry murmured as Louis released him, grabbing his hand and walking them both over to the table. There was a content silence settling between them as they ate, Loui still looking half asleep where he sat, head propped up on his hand. It was Harry who cleared the table when they were done and rejoined Louis at the table after, two cups of tea in his hands. “You get that thing done today?”

“My test? Yeah, went to the Sexual Health clinic at the hospital. Said I should get the results in the post within a week.” Louis smiled at Harry, knowing this was the last real barrier they had to overcome before they had sex for the first time. Harry had had his test done the day before after work, and now, they just had to wait. “I did get a load of free condoms though, so that’s a bonus.”

“Me too,” Harry laughed. “Ironic since the whole point of us doing this is to not have to use them.” He reached over the table and took Louis’ hand in his, stroking it gently. “Thank you, for agreeing to this.”

“Hey, I want it too, you know that,” Louis replied. “I’ve never done it bare with a guy, Harry, but I want to with you. If this is something that helps you with your… dom/sub thing, then I want to do it as well.” Harry looked down at the table, still finding it hard to believe sometimes that Louis knew everything about him, his deepest, darkest secrets. The thought still turned him on, and he coughed, shuffling on the chair so he could subtly adjust himself, aware Louis’ eyes were on his every move. “Harry … do you want …”

Harry just nodded, his hands by his side, unable to touch himself anymore now he knew Louis was aware of everything he was doing. 

“Go upstairs. Wait for me by the bed.” Harry nodded and scuttled out of the room, his heart racing with the dark look Louis was giving him. He shuddered at the thought that this might be their first proper scene together, and he stumbled into the bedroom, pulling at his shirt as he did so. His hands were shaking and he fumbled at the buttons for a few moments before he heard footsteps on the stairs. His breath was coming in short gasps, and his legs were feeling weak, struggling to hold himself up. He looked up at Louis where he was now stood in the doorway, and instinctively tucked his hands behind his back, head looking to the floor in his typical submissive pose, one Louis hadn’t seen before. 

“Did I ask you to undress?” Louis’ voice was low and heavy, and it made Harry shudder with how easily he had taken to the dominant role. Harry shook his head, unable to meet Louis’ eyes, feeling a hint of shame creep around his body at the fact he’d not done as Louis had asked. 

“I - I’m sorry, Louis, I-”

Louis walked over and pressed a finger to Harry’s lips, stopping him from saying anything more. “Sssh.” He didn't say anything more. Instead, Harry watched as Louis took a step back, lifting his t-shirt over his own head, throwing it to the floor. It was killing Harry not to go and pick it up and fold it, and Harry knew that Louis knew that. The smirk on Louis’ face said it all. He watched, biting his lip, as Louis undid the tie at the waistband of his loose football shorts, pushing them down his legs, kicking them to the side as well. He was down to just his dark boxers now, and Harry let out a shaky breath, a bit overwhelmed by everything already. It felt strange to be so clothed while Louis wasn’t, and he wondered what Louis had planned.

Harry stayed still as Louis stepped away and headed over to Harry’s wardrobe, fishing around inside for something. Harry’s eyes darkened as Louis gently closed the door, one of Harry’s old ties in his hands. Louis ran the material between his palms for a moment, looking Harry up and down, making him feel very exposed. “So. I think I’d quite like you tied up, not able to do anything except watch and take what I give you. You want that, baby?”

“P-please, Lou, want it so much-” Harry mumbled, his voice husky with desire and want, already feeling a little dizzy with how much he needed Louis. “I-”

“Ah ah. Now, I’m gonna put you on the bed, and make you feel so good, Haz, okay? And you’re not gonna come til I let you, because I want to enjoy myself as well.” Harry sensed Louis was about to break character as he set the tie down, taking Harry’s hand for a moment, a much softer expression crossing his beautiful features. “Is this okay? I… I want a safe word for you, love, so I know if you need me to stop.”

“Yeah, it’s good, uh, banana,” Harry muttered, and Louis nodded, repeating the word so Harry knew he’d heard him and understood. “Louis-”

“Okay, love, I’ve got you.” Louis stood up straight and rearranged his features, becoming more stern again, more powerful, in Harry’s eyes. “On the bed, on your back.” Harry scrabbled to comply, laying down, eyes on every movement Louis made. He could only watch helplessly as Louis straddled his lap, bending down to kiss him before undoing the remaining few buttons holding Harry’s shirt together. It felt altogether very intimate, although it was such a small act, and Harry’s mind was going crazy with thoughts of what Louis might do to him. He pushed the shirt off Harry’s shoulders, and Harry arched his back, letting Louis tug it off, leaving them both bare chested.

Louis leaned down and ran his tongue across Harry’s chest, sucking on his nipples for a moment, making Harry groan and writhe underneath him. “Love your chest… so soft and yet so strong for me, and these nipples… so sensitive, aren’t they, baby,” Louis muttered, turning his attention back to what he was doing again. Harry gasped as one of Louis’ hands came up, pinching hard on his nipple. Louis’ eyes kept flitting up to him, as if checking every step of the way what he was doing was okay. Harry just shut his eyes, losing himself in the sensation, in how he was feeling handing control over to Louis in this way.

After Louis had paid enough attention to Harry’s nipples that they felt slightly sore and were red and swollen, he raised Harry’s arms above his head, looping the tie around and then threading it through the headboard. Harry was a little stunned to watch how easily Louis did it, and he saw a slight smirk on Louis’ features.

“Might’ve been practising, told you I was all in this,” Louis muttered, sliding a finger between the tie and Harry’s wrists, ensuring there was enough room that it was comfortable. “Gonna get you naked now, wanna get my mouth on you.”

Harry whimpered as Louis lifted himself off his lap, gently unfastening the clasp of his trousers and pushing them off his long legs. His fingertips ran up down his thighs, dancing over the light hairs scattered over Harry’s skin until they crept across his cock, hidden behind his boxers. “So hard for me already, aren’t you baby? Gonna make you feel good, but don’t come til I tell you.” Harry just nodded and gasped as Louis yanked his underwear down in one stroke, making Harry already tug at his restraints. “Harry…” Louis warned, a dark glint wavering in his eyes as his hand reached out, grasping Harry’s cock.

Harry bucked up into the touch, desperate to feel Louis’ skin under his own fingertips but he couldn’t. Louis had control now, and Louis was going to be the one making him feel good. He craned his neck so he could see Louis’ smaller hand stroking up and down his length, thumbing over the head to collect the precome and obscenely licking it between his lips. Harry groaned but couldn’t drag his eyes away, the sight just too mesmerising to look away from.

“Mmm, taste so good for me, Haz. Want me to suck you off, hmm?” Harry didn't reply, knowing he had no real power over what Louis was going to do anyway, and the whole point of this was Harry relinquishing control, letting Louis take what he needed. Louis teased, bending down to lick a stripe up Harry’s cock from the base to the tip, repeating the action several times, making Harry desperate for more. He cried out as Louis leaned over, sucking the head of Harry’s cock between his lips. The filthiest part, though, was the way Louis’ eyes didn't leave Harry’s the entire time. They remained locked on each other, and Harry could just make out the jut of Louis’ cheekbones as he sucked Harry’s cock further into his mouth. As much as Harry wanted to be doing this for Louis, sucking him off, making him feel good, this was almost too good to be true as well.

Louis went to town on Harry’s cock, one free hand clamping Harry’s hip down, stopping him from moving while the other cupped his balls, rolling them, providing Harry with even more stimulation. Harry tried to exhale slowly, to hold his orgasm back because more than anything, he wanted to be good for Louis, to not come until he was given permission. Louis was in charge of his body, and Harry wasn’t about to be a bad sub and disappoint Louis in their first scene, no way. He wriggled his wrists so he could hold onto the headboard, leveraging himself so he could roll his hips up until Louis choked, popping off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“If you’re going to be a bad boy for me, we’ll have to stop and you won’t be allowed to come, is that what you want?”

“No, I’m, I- oh fuck-” Harry gasped as Louis quickly went back to work, sucking Harry hard, then pulling back up, trailing his tongue around the head gently, driving Harry wild. Harry could see Louis palming himself now, instead of touching Harry, and he felt the absence of Louis’ touch was like a punishment of sorts, which he loved and hated at the same time. “Louis, I’m close, I-”

“Not until I say,” Louis rasped, his voice already fucked from what he was doing to Harry’s cock. He bobbed his head up and down, getting further and further until his nose brushed against the hair at the base of Harry’s cock, swallowing as he came up, coughing slightly, cheeks red and pupils blown. He looked a mess, but Harry thought he’d never looked more beautiful. Louis surprised him by kneeling up, shoving his own boxers down and taking his cock in his hand, stroking in a relentlessly quick rhythm, clearly worked up himself. “You’re gonna watch me come, and when I have, I’m gonna make you come, okay?”

“Please-” was all Harry could respond with, and his dark eyes watched as Louis’ hand moved quickly over himself, twisting at the tip. Louis was muttering dirty words, his other hand drifting down and ghosting over Harry’s crack, where Harry had been desperate for Louis to touch for too long. “Oh god, Lou-”

“Watch me.” Louis’ demand was clear so Harry did, staring as Louis quickly brought himself to orgasm, coming hard, aiming his release all over Harry’s crotch. It was probably one of the most erotic things Harry had ever seen, and his own cock was so hard now, almost painful with how much he needed to come, to feel that release, to have Louis give him that level of pleasure. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby-”

“Yes, please, wanna come-” Harry begged, thrashing around, trying to get some sort of friction on his own cock. He could feel Louis’ warm come trickling down his erection, and he watched as Louis smirked, his body feeling like it was on fire as Louis’ eyes raked over him, settling on his crotch. “Louis, please-”

“Okay, okay,” Louis whispered and bent down, taking Harry’s hard cock into his mouth again. It took a mere two or three bobs of Louis’ head and a tap on his thigh from Louis, giving him the permission he needed to release. It felt like the orgasm was taking over Harry’s body. He practically screamed as he flooded Louis’ mouth with his come, the amount of it seemingly endless as Louis kept sucking him down. Harry’s wrists were burning where he was pulling against his restraints, but he’d never felt so good in his life. 

Harry whined when it started to be painful rather than pleasurable, and Louis popped off, a trail of spit linking him to Harry’s cock, making the younger man groan, determined to commit the sight to memory. “Fucking hell, Lou…” 

Louis just smiled at him, shuffling up to kiss him deeply, and Harry moaned at the taste of himself on Louis’ tongue. It was filthy but he loved it. He whined into the kiss, and sighed in relief as he felt Louis’ hand coming up and working the knot of the tie open, freeing his arms. They were tingling but Harry moved them slowly, bringing them around Louis’ back, holding him close as they started to come down from their highs, bodies thrumming with pleasure and excitement. 

“Was that okay?” Louis muttered, his head resting against Harry’s chest now, listening to the still erratic thump of his heartbeat. “I didn't go too far, did I?”

“No, just… it was perfect, Lou. Loved how you were just doing what you wanted, but … you took such good care of me.” Harry blushed at the admission and just pulled Louis closer, needing comfort and touch. “Thank you, babe, I… I love you. Did you, uh, did you like it, too?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispered, as if it were a secret only the two of them could share. “I did. Seeing you like that… it did it for me, somehow. I liked you being tied up, letting me, well, dominate you, I guess.”

“So… you wanna take it further, like, try more things?” Harry asked, almost afraid to ask for fear of the answer. “Please be honest, Louis.”

“I do, Haz, I really do. I just… I’m excited to get our results. I want it all with you, everything.” He tilted his chin so he could kiss Harry softly, a complete contrast to the desperate kisses they’d shared just a few minutes ago. “Are your wrists okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Harry mumbled, ignoring the red skin around his wrists. “And when did you learn to knot like that, hmm?”

“Told you, I’ve done my research on this, I haven’t gone into this lightly, Haz.” Harry felt proud for some reason, in how easily Louis had adapted to this, and how seriously he was taking it all. He loved how Louis wanted to safely take care of him, and Harry remembered how he’d asked him for a safe word before they began too, glowing at the thought of it. “You wanna shower, love? We’re all sticky, we could clean up and have a cuddle?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry purred, wanting to clean up, but at the same time, not wanting to move. “I’m so glad you wanted to try this, Lou. Think it’s making me love you more, if that’s possible. Just can’t wait to get those results now, can’t promise I’m not gonna jump you though, when it’s all good.”

“Uh, you’ll do no such thing,” Louis grumbled, staring grumpily up at Harry. “I’m in charge, remember?” Harry visibly shuddered at the thought, imagining how good it was going to feel to have Louis finally fuck him. “Up you get then.” Harry hurried to comply, not quite out of the submissive state of mind, but he was pleased what had happened wasn’t quite enough to have sent him under. He stood quietly, thinking about the fact he hadn’t brought that up with Louis yet, and realised he’d have to mention it at some point, not wanting to scare his boyfriend if things became too much and he unexpectedly slipped into subspace. He let Louis guide him into the shower and let out a breath, pulling him close, their wet bodies up against each other. It was the perfect moment to share after such an intense moment in the bedroom, but Harry knew it was something he couldn’t wait to dive into again.

~*~

“Hang on, Louis, I’ve got the bags in the boot,” Harry called, jogging back to the car and grabbing the things he needed before returning to Louis and chucking them into the trolley Louis was now pushing towards the entrance. “Did you pick up the list I made from the fridge?”

“Um…” Louis quickly patted his pockets, although he knew full well the list was still stuck to the door by its cheesy LONDON magnet Harry had bought back on a school trip years ago. “Oops?”

“Good job I love you, isn’t it?” Harry replied, leaning in to kiss Louis’ nose as they strolled in together. Louis loved doing domestic things like shopping with Harry. Although they didn't live together ( _ yet _ , he reminded himself, sure that would be coming sooner rather than later with how quickly things were developing between them), they often shopped for their own places together, and ate together as often as they could. He found himself buying things just for Harry when he did little top up shops during the week after work, and he usually found cans of his favourite soft drink in Harry’s fridge even though Harry hated them. Small things, Louis realised then, often meant more than the big gestures.

Louis pushed the trolley around, trailing after Harry who was in his element in the fruit and veg aisle, grabbing handfuls of produce and sticking them in bags, attaching labels and going on his merry way before squealing over something else Louis couldn’t quite identify. Harry seemed to think it was his life mission to educate Louis on all things fruit and veg related, and Louis was happy to let him, knowing how big a smile it put on his boyfriend’s face. Harry picked up a large bunch of bananas and went to gently lay them in the trolley, while Louis scoffed, smirking at his boyfriend with the yellow fruit in his hand.

“What?”

“Nothing… just… familiar sight, that’s all.” Louis raised his eyebrow and looked pointedly at the fruit until Harry rolled his eyes. “You had any post yet, by the way?”

“No, you?” Harry asked, picking up a packet of mince and putting it into another bag, watching Louis lift himself off the floor and whizz down the aisle, much like a child would do. “Louis, be careful…”

“Nah. Should be any day though, right?” Harry just shrugged and carried on, choosing some chicken breasts, and some bacon before encouraging Louis to walk like the adult he was next to him, one hand on the metal trolley to keep him in check. Louis grinned to himself at how Harry still liked to take charge sometimes, despite what he liked in the bedroom. He involuntarily shivered as memories of the other nights flooded his mind again, and he sighed, hoping they’d get a chance to dabble in that soon enough. They continued to chat as they meandered up and down the aisle, Harry making sure he had things to make meals for the next few days, while Louis added what he felt were important things: snacks, crisps, a few Pot Noodles and beer.

“It’s a wonder you manage to stay as tiny as you are,” Harry quipped, making Louis pause, glaring at Harry.

“I’m not tiny, Harold, watch it…” he threatened, one hand on his hip as Harry flushed, seemingly enjoying Louis’ tone. “You don’t want to make angry.”

“Sure about that?” Harry teased, clasping his hands behind his back, looking up at Louis from underneath his eyelashes, toes turned in. It didn't matter they were holding people up in the middle of the aisle, it felt like time had frozen around them. Louis was aware of exactly how much this was affecting Harry, and Louis was all for abandoning the trolley and getting home right now, showing Harry exactly what would happen if he teased him and made him angry any further.

“Get the shopping done, now,” Louis growled, and Harry just nodded, quietly nipping through the rest of the aisles, leading Louis to the final health and beauty ones. He picked up a new toothbrush for each of them, and their favourite shower gel (technically Harry’s favourite, but Louis was rather partial to sharing it when he stayed over at Harry’s place), flinging both into the top of an already over-full bag, but then stopped, biting his lip as he looked at something. Louis decided to walk closer and smirked when he saw what Harry was looking at. “Ah. Come on then, you choose.”

Louis just watched as Harry’s eyes raked over the selection of lube in front of him, nervously picking up a couple, facing Louis. “Um, do you have a preference? Like… for when we… you know …” he trailed off, cheeks blazing. 

“No, love, I don’t. What I do know is the bottles at yours and mine are nearly both empty so getting a new one is a good idea. But honestly, you choose, okay? I’m happy if you are.” Harry smiled and set the smaller bottle down on the shelf, throwing the blue bottle into their bag, and automatically picked up a small box of condoms to go with it, putting them in the trolley. “Um, Haz?”

Harry stared for a moment then laughed, realising what he’d done. “Oh. Whoops, haha! Hopefully we won’t be needing those…” He reached in and set the box back on the shelf, clearing his throat. “Okay, I think that’s everything. Shall we go and pay?” Louis nodded and together, they worked as a team to load everything onto the conveyor belt, and then repacking it again. Harry paid for the shopping and they headed out to the car.

Just twenty minutes later, they arrived home and once again worked together, Harry unloading the things into his cupboards as Louis made the few journeys in and out of the house to collect things from the boot. As he came in and shut the door behind him for the final time, he stepped on the mail and cursed, realising he’d left a muddy footprint on one of the letters. He picked it up along with the final bag and headed into the kitchen.

“Haz? Sorry babe, I trod on your post, got it a bit dirty…” he handed it over but Harry just smiled, kissing him quickly before he flicked the kettle on.

“Don’t worry, s’only the envelope-” Harry suddenly went very quiet and pale, and Louis looked up, alarmed at Harry’s sudden change in demeanour.

“You alright, love?”

“Um, this is it, Lou. The letter.” He held it out in a shaking hand, and Louis swallowed, knowing immediately what Harry meant.

“Oh. Fuck. I, uh, I wonder if mine is at home?”

“You wanna go and check?” Louis nodded and they hurried to leave, Harry making quick work of driving them both to Louis’ place, too eager to find out the results now. They held hands as they walked up the path, and it took Louis several attempts to get his key in the lock, his hands were shaking so much. Finally, they stepped inside, not even bothering to shrug off their coats before Louis picked up the pile of mail, flicking through until he came to an envelope that matched Harry’s. 

“Fuck. Shall we open them now, or…”

“Now, fucking now,” Harry insisted, kicking off his boots and marching through to the sitting room, plonking himself down heavily on one end of Louis’s sofa. Louis quietly followed him, suddenly inexplicably nervous to get the results. He knew that they would have sex either way, Harry had told him as much the other day, and they’d both admitted they could think of no reason they wouldn’t be clean, they’d always used condoms with previous partners, and were careful, but there was a tiny sliver of doubt in Louis’ mind, making him wonder if their run of good luck had to come to an end. 

“Together?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. “Listen… whatever happens, I love you, okay? If this isn’t what we want… it doesn’t change anything.”

“I know, I feel the same,” Harry muttered, his voice low and shaky. “Let’s just get it over and done with.” Louis nodded and watched as Harry started to open his envelope, sliding out a piece of paper. Louis did the same and took a breath before they nodded at each other, unfolding them and reading with nervous eyes, hearts racing inside their chests. Louis’ lips moved as he read the words on the page, his eyes scanning as quickly as he could, smiling when he finally saw the sentence he needed.

“Fuck yes, clean! What about you, babe?” He looked to Harry who swallowed, clearly biting back a grin too. “Oh my god, you’re clean too, right?”

“Mmm hmm,” Harry hummed, scooting closer to Louis on the sofa. “You know what this means, right?”

“Might do,” Louis teased, feeling Harry push him backwards, his back hitting the sofa cushions as Harry straddled his lap, his big hands either side of Louis’ head, looking down on him in a somewhat predatory way. “Tell me anyway…”

“Means you get to fuck me bare,” Harry whispered, and somehow, it made the words more illicit, and Louis shuddered, feeling his body respond to Harry’s words and voice. “Get to come inside me and fill me up, make me yours… you want that, Lou?”

“Shit, more than anything,” Louis whined, heart hammering as he felt Harry fumbling with the buckle of his belt, the clunk of metal hitting the floor as he pulled it off in one stroke. “Harry…”

“Let me?” Harry asked, and all Louis could do was throw his head back and sigh in complete pleasure. “Wanted to get my mouth on you all day, please can I? Wanna make you feel good…”

“Yeah, fuck, okay,” Louis muttered, exhaling slowly as Harry worked his jeans open, getting his hard cock out into the open air. “Don’t wanna wait til I can fuck you, then?”

“Nah, this first-” Harry cut himself off by swirling his tongue around the head of Louis’ cock, looking like sin as he did so, his curls almost obscuring Louis’ view. He reached down and pulled Harry’s hair back, fingers catching on a knot as he did so. 

“Shit, sorry-”

“Again,” Harry husked, his voice low as he locked eyes with Louis.

“Fuck, you- you like that?” Harry nodded and Louis licked his lips, winding his fingers into Harry’s hair again, giving it a sharp pull. Harry moaned loudly and sucked harder on Louis’ cock. Louis couldn’t quite believe hair pulling was a thing for Harry as well, and alternated yanking on his locks with pushing his hips up, stuffing Harry’s mouth more full of his cock until Harry was gagging around him, making a mess of the both of them. Louis tapped his cheek and Harry’s eyes met his, his lips stretched obscenely around Louis. “You okay? Word out if it’s too much…”

Harry just went straight back to it, and Louis relaxed, trusting Harry would know when he’d hit a point of too much. Louis just focused on how wet and warm Harry’s mouth felt around him, and when he caught sight of Harry palming himself, too turned on by sucking Louis off, he pushed forward again, making one more harsh tug of Harry’s hair before he sensed Harry come, groaning and pushing down hard onto his cock, still encased in his jeans. “Oh god- fuck- Haz!” He came hard, filling Harry’s mouth with his come, watching him sit up and hold his tongue out before he closed his lips, swallowing obviously.

“You are fucking filthy,” Louis murmured, pulling down on top of him, not caring that Harry was still messy inside his trousers. He had a feeling Harry probably liked feeling like that, anyway. “Where did you learn to suck cock like that, hmm?”

“Just a natural,” Harry muttered before he cleared his throat, resting back down on Louis’ chest. “Lou…”

“Yeah, babe?” Louis raked his fingers gently through Harry’s hair, somehow amazed by how soft they were.

“I don’t wanna plan it, you know. The first time we have sex, I mean. I just… I want it to happen naturally.”

“Okay, that’s fine, sweetheart. You, um, you still want me to …”

“Dom me? Yeah. Definitely. But I want it to still be us, if you know what I mean?”

“I do, don’t worry. It’s gonna be special, and amazing, and dirty…” Harry chuckled at that, and the vibrations from his chest went straight through to Louis’. “Seriously, I can’t wait, Haz. Wanted  you for so long… I’m glad you trusted me with this.”

“I love you, Lou.” Harry titled his chin up for a kiss which Louis easily gave, their lips melding together so easily as they always did. They cuddled for a few minutes, sharing body heat and enjoying being so close to each other. After a while, Harry tilted his head up, peering at his boyfriend, all calm and relaxed now. “Oh, are you still seeing Liam this weekend? Saturday afternoon wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. Are you still busy?”

“Sorry, yeah. We’ll arrange something soon though, you and Li, me and Niall?” Louis nodded and pulled Harry closer again. 

“Um, Haz? Can I ask you something? And you can say no, you know that…” Harry just looked up at him again, so Louis exhaled slowly, nervous of how to approach this with Harry. “Um… would you mind if I talked to Li about this stuff? Us… our sex life? I just… I know I’m okay with it, and I am, I promise you. I just think it’d be nice to actually talk about it, you know? Get it straight in my head that way?” His heart raced, wondering how Harry was going to react. There was no way he’d betray Harry’s trust if he didn't want that, but at the same time, he knew how important it was for himself to get his thoughts and feelings out there, even if it was just to Liam. 

“Uhhh…” Harry mumbled for a moment before he sat up slightly, resting his head on his palm, his elbow pressed down into the mattress. “I guess so. I mean, I know that might help you, to talk it out with Li, and I trust him if you do. Just… don’t get too personal, please?”

“I won’t, baby, I promise. It’s more of a general thing, and I’d never want to embarrass you. What we do is totally between us, I promise. I like that we have our own secrets, I really do. And if you don’t want me to talk about it, please just tell me.”

“It’s okay. Niall knows about it too, so I guess it’s no different from that, really. Thank you for asking though, Lou, you didn't have to.”

“Actually, I did. I respect you, Harry, and I have no right to talk about you if you don’t want me to, especially if it’s something so personal like this. I love you too much for that.”

“I love you too. Shower?”

“If I must…” Louis groaned, letting Harry drag him up and off the sofa, up the stairs and into the bathroom.

*

Louis made himself comfortable on Liam’s sofa, a cold beer in his hand. He was flicking through the TV channels with the remote, sighing as he realised that there was nothing to watch on the multitude of available channels. He threw it to the end of the sofa, pulling out his phone and texting Harry, wishing him a good afternoon with his Mum. Harry was visiting his Nan in her care home, and it wasn’t somewhere Louis had been yet. He was waiting for the right time but knowing how poorly Harry’s grandmother was, he sensed now wasn’t the right time and let him go off with his family. Louis knew he’d be there for hugs and support when Harry was done.

“Sorry, mate, had to take that, it was Karen,” Liam muttered, settling down on the armchair, grabbing his own cold beer from the table.

“She alright?” Louis asked, concerned for his friend’s sister. He’d known Liam since they were at school together, and he’d spent his fair share of time in the Payne household, doing homework, playing computer games, and generally being a nuisance and eating Liam’s mum out of house and home. Liam usually got his own back, popping around Jay’s at mealtimes, Jay happily feeding the hungry teenage boys with as much healthy food as Louis could stand to eat, which truthfully wasn’t much.

“Yeah, her boyfriend is being an ass. I’ve told her if he upsets her again, she’s to call me and I’ll have a word with him. She’s too bloody soft,” Liam muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Well, if you want me to come with, let me know. She still with that dickhead Ricky?” Liam nodded and Louis shook his head slightly. He knew of Ricky from his work at the bar, and he wasn’t the sort of man he’d choose for any woman in his life, not by a long stretch. “Did you ask Zayn about meeting your parents yet?”

“Yeah, we’re going to dinner next week. He’s gonna let me know when he’s free. I’m glad he’s finally agreed, Lou.” Liam’s blush wasn’t missed by Louis, and it made Louis feel warm inside that his friend was finally braving taking a boyfriend home again after a messy parent introduction with his last boyfriend a year or so ago. He knew that Liam had been serious about Zayn for forever, so he was glad Liam had worked up the courage to ask him to make things more official at last. “Just going to Ask in town, we all like it there, and I don’t want to scare him off, Lou.”

“Sounds good to me. Haz always prefers somewhere he knows rather than the posh places, too,” Louis mumbled, picking up his phone as it vibrated in his pocket again. “Sorry mate, it’s Haz…”

“Don’t be sorry, you carry on.” Liam sipped on his beer as he watched Louis smile softly to himself as he replied to his boyfriend. It was nice for Liam to see Louis so happy. He’d always been closed off to the idea of relationships and finding someone to completely open up to but somehow Harry had changed all of that. “Speaking of Haz… did you sort things out with him?”

“Kinda wanted to chat to you about that, actually,” Louis started, reaching forwards for the remote control, flicking the television on mute for a bit to give them a bit of peace and quiet. “So I talked to Harry about the sex thing, and why we weren’t having it really.”

“Okay.” Liam wriggled, clearly uncomfortable but Louis appreciated how he was listening anyway. “Does Haz know you’re talking to me about this, Lou?”

“Yeah, I checked with him. He’s alright with it, don’t worry. But anyway. Uh, he admitted a few things to me, about sex, and why he kept avoiding it with me.”

“Oh god - has he, uh, got something?” Liam all but whispered, eyes wide now.

“What? Oh fuck off, Liam, no! Jesus Christ, you are such a drama queen,” Louis muttered, rolling his eyes at Liam’s dramatics. “Nothing like that. He’s into, um… BDSM stuff?” Liam frowned, trying to work out the acronym for himself, so Louis decided to put him out of his misery and tell him more. “Dominant and submissive shit. He likes that side of it, to be dominated. Told me he can’t really get off without it and he was scared to tell me.”

“Shit.” Liam blinked and took a long sip of his beer, letting the words settle in his mind. “Right, uh, that’s… different, I guess. Can’t say I’ve ever looked into that stuff… are you, um, into it too?”

“I wasn’t,” Louis admitted, sipping quickly on his beer, licking it off his top lip quickly. “I did some research though. It’s important to Harry, so I wanted to give it a fair go. It’s not a kinky as you might think, some of it. He likes being taken care of, is a lot of it I think. But I’ve spent hours, Li, trawling the internet, reading articles about it. I… I want to be what he needs, you know?”

“So have you…” Liam waggled his eyebrows, and Louis just shrugged, not wanting to give too much away. “So you’re the dom?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Just in the bedroom, not like, in life or anything. But… do you think I’m mad for giving this a go? Sometimes I lay in bed at night when he’s at his and I’m on my own and just think about it, how I would never have even contemplated this without him…”

“Mad? No. A loving and considerate boyfriend? Yeah. But you need to be honest with yourself, Louis. If you’re only doing this for Harry and not for you… is it what you both want, or just him?”

“I mean, at first, just him, totally. That’s why I said I wouldn’t do anything until I’d looked into it but… we’ve tried a couple of things and I kinda… liked it?” It came out as a question, and Louis could feel himself blush at the admittance. “I dunno if it was because it was with Harry, or what, but it was good, Li. I liked the control, him giving up to me…”

“Oh bloody hell, Tommo, there are things I really don’t need to ever know about you…”

“Fuck off, Li, I need to talk about this. We haven’t… had sex yet but we’re going to. I just want it to be good for him. I haven’t done this much, and it means so much to me he’s trusted me enough to tell me what he wants. I just don’t want to let him down.”

If Louis was honest, this was his biggest fear. He had nightmares about Harry not being able to come during sex, going soft because Louis was being a bad dom. He knew how much Harry had loved the things they’d done so far, and how he’d enjoyed taking control of Harry, slipping into the role easier than he imagined. But the idea of finally having sex after so long, after all this build up… it was making Louis nervous, and he just wanted things to be perfect.

“You won’t, Lou. Harry loves you, mate. He wouldn’t confide this shit to you if he didn't. He clearly wants to have sex with you if he’s telling you why he couldn’t before. Just trust yourself, and him, yeah? You’re so good together. And if you can’t do it after trying it, be honest. You might surprise yourself, though…”

“Fuck, you’re right. I just love him so much and I… shit, I wanna be with him, Li, for a long time. He makes me so happy, and I want him to be happy with me, in everything. Our life, sex, work… everything. And I never thought I’d say that about a guy.”

“Well, have fun with it. I’d say let me know how it goes but I really don’t want the sordid details of yours and Harry’s sex lives. I’m not sure how I’m gonna look him in the eye when we go out next…” Liam was blushing again, and it made Louis laugh that he was best friends with such a prude. “You know if you need me, I’ll always listen though, yeah?”

“I do. Cheers, Payno,” Louis said, nudging his best mate with his shoulder. “No telling Zaynie, though, this is between us. Just needed to talk it out with someone.” He finished off his beer and grabbed the remote again, turning the volume up so they could hear it. “Who’d have thought it huh, little ol’ me being someone’s Dom..”

“Would it be weird for me to say I’m entirely unsurprised?” Liam mumbled, chancing a glance at a surprised looking Louis. “What? You’ve always been quite bossy, let’s be honest. And Harry’s all quiet compared to you… I can well believe it, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Oh trust me, Harry’s anything but quiet…”

Liam’s horrified expression was well worth the confession, and he quickly shoved his hands over his ears, lest Louis continue letting out any other secrets that were best kept between himself and Harry…


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, c’mere,” Louis called as Harry got out of the car, ready to walk off. At Louis’ words, he stopped and turned around, smiling down as Louis wrapped a bottle green scarf around his neck, making sure it sat nicely under Harry’s chin before he did his own zip up, sliding his hand in behind Harry’s. “You know with all those kids you end up with a cold if you aren’t careful. You need to take better care of yourself.”

“Well, that’s why I have you to do it for me, isn’t it?” Harry teased, gently squeezing Louis’ hand as they set off into the country park where they’d come for a walk and some fresh air. Harry had had a rough week at work, and Louis had decided to get him out of the house to stop him moping about. As usual, he’d been right, and Harry had cheered up immensely on the drive, chatting away about upcoming things at school, listening to Louis moan about his new recruits, and then together, they planned a night out for themselves, Liam and Niall at their favourite gay bar, Element. They all knew Niall wasn’t gay, but he never seemed to have a problem tagging along, he just enjoyed hanging out with his friends, and was so non judgemental everything rolled off his back anyway.

“Damn right,” Louis replied, smiling at a group of children who were shrieking loudly over to the side, playing a rather eager looking game of frisbee between them. “You feel a bit better now, love?”

“Yeah. You were right, being stuck indoors isn’t great, is it? I’ll just do my work later on while you watch a movie or something at mine.” Louis nodded, knowing how much Harry liked to spend their weekends together, even when he had work piling up. Louis realised it probably was just a matter of time before the topic of moving in together came up since they spent so much time together anyway, and if he was honest, he was ready for it. It didn't scare him as it usually would have done. “I have those stories to mark, actually. They all worked so hard, so hopefully it’ll be good to read them back and mark them.”

“You’re such an amazing teacher, Haz. I wish I could watch you in action.”

Harry waggled his eyebrows, tugging Louis into his side and wrapping a long arm around his shoulders. “Well, we can always bring a bit of role play into the bedroom if you wanted..” he teased, his voice suddenly becoming low and sultry, and Louis desperately tried to ignore how that was making him feel. He cleared his throat and stared at the ground, watching their shoes pound on the pavement, trying to ignore how close Harry’s body was to his own. Since things had begun properly between them, they’d been incredibly tactile with each other, and it was doing nothing to halt Louis’ constant state of horniness around his boyfriend.

“Unless you’re planning on dragging me into some hut somewhere and ravaging me, you’d better change the conversation,” Louis muttered, reaching down to adjust himself, trying to push visions of Harry being the teacher in bed out of his mind until he could fully enjoy them later on. Harry just laughed, then proceeded to blow steam out of his mouth, looking a bit like a child with the wonder in his eyes. Louis smiled fondly at him, loving how Harry could go from a sex mad beast to the sweetest and kindest man he’d ever known in a split second. It was a skill, he was sure, one that he didn't possess.

“Sorry, babe. I actually, uh, I did have something I needed to talk to you about, and it’s not like anyone’s listening right now…” Harry glanced around, double checking they really were alone before he began talking, knowing if he didn't get it out now, there was a chance he never would. “So there’s something I haven’t told you about me and… uh, sex.” 

“Okay?” Louis asked, glancing across to see Harry was blushing already. He almost loved how shy and nervous Harry got when he brought up anything sexual with Louis, there was something so innocent about it despite the inevitably filthy turns their conversations often took. Today, however, there was a more serious look on Harry’s face, and Louis slowed down their pace to a light stroll, their hands dangling between them again as they walked, breaths puffing out into the chilly winter air ahead of them. “Have you, uh, changed your mind about having sex with me?”

“What? No! Definitely not, I … I still want that, Lou, more than anything, I promise,” Harry said, dragging them to a stop and staring deep into Louis’ eyes as he said those words emphatically. “Don’t ever think that, Lou. I’ve never trusted someone in the way I’ve trusted you with all of this… with me.”

“Okay, good. I’m glad to hear that, love. But… what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“I don’t know if it’s come up in your research, but, uh… subspace? You heard of it?”

“Yeah, it’s come up. I meant to talk to you about it, actually,” Louis began, glancing across to Harry. “I don’t really get it? I’m sorry if that’s ignorant, but this is all new to me, and I just… I don’t get it.”

“It’s sort of hard to explain,” Harry said softly as they walked, the wind whipping around them now but neither man cared. They were bundled up warm and had each other, and as always, that was enough. “But I’ll try. So subspace happens for me when things get really intense during sex, or a scene. It’s a good feeling, for me. Everything just becomes too much, and I get all floaty, like an out of body experience.”

“Right. So… you like this subspace thing? It feels good for you?”

“Yeah, really good,” Harry admitted, still walking beside Louis. “I find I slip into it quite easily when I’ve been enjoying pleasure and pain for a while. I usually become quiet, I can’t talk or move much… my emotions become overwhelming for me, but in my head, it feels good.”

“Wow, okay… and what do I have to do for you when you’re there, in your subspace?” Louis was curious, and in a way, he was eager to see Harry in this way, to see how he looked when he was completely under thanks to the pleasure Louis would be giving him. “Is it dangerous?”

“Not so much, but you need to take care of me. I love to be hugged and touched, I… I think I’d like you to talk to me, to tell me I was good for you, that you love me-” he was blushing furiously now, and Louis tugged on his hand, dragging him over to a bench that was coming up alongside the main path. 

“Hey, please, Haz, don’t be embarrassed. I need you to tell me this stuff, okay? I need to know what to do because this is all about you, and making you feel good. If you don’t tell me, I’m not gonna know, and I want this to be right, I want us to be safe. I want to take care of you properly, love, alright?” Harry nodded, still not bringing his gaze up to meet Louis’. “Please look at me?” He did, and Louis grinned, stroking Harry’s cool cheek with his warm palm. “There’s those beautiful eyes. Nothing you say can upset me, or turn me off, okay? This is all okay, I promise.”

“Thank you, Lou. For this, for… being so open minded. I… I wouldn’t want to go into subspace with just anyone, you know. I… I trust you, Louis.” 

“I’m glad you do. I can’t wait to experience all of this with you. Can I ask something, though?” Harry nodded, and turned his body, facing Louis, much more open than he had been beforehand with his body language. “Can you go into subspace just through sex alone? Or… do you need more?”

“Usually, I need more. I tend to go under with something like spanking, or being really dominated. I… I want you to do it, Lou. To make me go under. I want to experience that with you.”

“I want that too,” Louis replied, keen for Harry to understand it was something they both wanted, that he wasn’t alone. “I told you before, Harry. I want all of this with you. I love you, and I just want to be with you, in every way I can be.” 

“Fuck, how did I get so lucky?” Harry muttered, scooting across the wooden surface to sit closer to Louis, until their knees were touching. “Love you so much, you know that?”

“I do,” Louis mumbled, leaning in to kiss Harry’s lips softly. “You’re not the only lucky one, Haz, trust me on that.” They kissed again, blocking out the world around them, lost in the two of them for a moment. “You wanna go home?”

“With you? Always,” Harry grinned back, kissing Louis quickly one more time before he stood up, holding out his hands to pull Louis to his feet, their bodies crashing together. Harry’s arms came around Louis’ shoulders, resting on them, his hands clasped behind Louis’ neck while Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s waist. “Take me home, Loubear.”

~*~

It was a few days later that things finally happened between Harry and Louis. Louis had driven straight from work to Harry’s place, parking behind his car on the drive and darting in the house, not bothering to shove on a coat since he just wanted to get inside. Harry had music playing softly in the background and Louis walked through, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend hunched over the table, a multitude of open exercise books littering the wooden surface.

“Want a tea, babe?” he asked, stepping over and kissing the top of Harry’s head gently. He was stunned when Harry looked up. His face betrayed his emotions too easily, and Louis could see he was upset. He abandoned the idea of tea and quickly sat down, taking Harry’s hand and forcing him to look at him. “Haz, what’s the matter?”

“Just… fuck, I’m such a fucking useless teacher, Lou. I try so hard but this one kid… his work just isn’t what I know he’s capable of. He’s amazing, he really is but it’s not coming out in the work I make him do. I just… I’m failing him, Louis.” Harry grabbed a yellow book, shoving it towards Louis. “Look at it. It’s a mess, and we’ve spoken so much about keeping his work neat, and using his plan… I’m at my wit’s end, I don’t know how to deal with him anymore.”

“Baby, please. You’re an amazing teacher, okay? Look at all these books full of wonderful writing. That’s because of you. You inspire these kiddos every day, and there’s always going to be one or two who slip through the cracks, who just don’t want to be there, and that’s nothing to do with you. Hell, I was one of those often enough, drove me poor teachers insane at times.”

“But Louis, I-”

“No buts. You’re brilliant. I hate when you’re down on yourself. Look… you put yourself through Uni to get your teaching qualifications. You got top marks in that, and then you got the first job you applied for because they loved you so much. If anyone’s a failure, it’s me. Working shitty bartending jobs to make ends meet while you’ve got a successful career. So please don’t put yourself down.”

“Only if you don’t, either. You might only be a bartender, as you say, but I don’t care what you do, Lou, as long as you’re happy, and you make me happy.” Harry scrunched his nose up in a cute smile, and Louis knew he was already turning Harry’s bad mood around with just a few words. “Lemme finish marking these and we can have some us time, okay?”

Louis nodded and stood up, going back to making the tea again, sensing Harry would need that once he was done. He rifled around in the back of Harry’s cupboard, pulling out the packet of posh biscuits he knew was hiding there, and Harry just rolled his eyes as Louis sat them and the mugs of tea on the table, stacking up the already marked books in a neat pile. He grinned at Harry’s cute little stampers he’d bought him as a ‘good luck’ present for the first day of the new school year, personalised with ‘Mr Styles says ‘Super Work!’’ on them in different colours. They’d put the biggest smile on Harry’s’ face, and Louis couldn’t even be angry when Harry had tried one out on Louis’ forehead, the orange ink hard to remove for days much to Harry’s delight.

Louis read through a few of the children’s pieces of writing until he watched Harry’s face change again, clearly coming back to the boy’s work they had discussed before. Louis snatched it away and snapped it shut, shoving it on the top of the pile, giving Harry a warning glance.

“Don’t. Now, come on, let’s go and chill out together.” Harry sighed, and propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his hands. He looked downcast, and Louis wished he knew how to cheer Harry up when he got so melancholy like this. “Love, please…”

He got up and rounded the table, coming and straddling Harry’s thighs, looping his arms around Harry’s neck, their chests pushed together, only the fabric of their jumpers separating them by now. Louis leaned in and brushed their lips together, kissing Harry so softly, he could barely feel it. Harry eventually began to respond, their kisses becoming deeper, Harry’s hands working under the hem of Louis’ jumper, settling on the curve of his waist. Harry’s hands felt like fire against Louis’ skin, but he loved it, loved how desired Harry made him feel.

Louis could feel both of their arousals hidden within the confines of their jeans, and couldn’t stop his hips grinding down as they kissed, tongues working together as they lost themselves in it, Harry using his hands and arms to guide Louis’ body in circular motions, until they were both fully hard and panting into each other’s mouths. Harry’s pupils were blown, his eyes dark and Louis was incredibly turned on by how much of a mess Harry looked already, just from some grinding and kissing. He chased Harry’s lips again, allowing one of his hands to come around and tweak Harry’s nipple on top of his jumper, making him groan loudly.

“Louis,  _ please _ ,” Harry whined, digging his fingertips in just under Louis’ jeans waistband, a twinge of pain shooting up Louis’ spine at his touch. He blinked and leaned back slightly, pushing his crotch against Harry’s again, knowing full well what he was doing. “Louis…”

“What do you want? Tell me what you want, Harry…” Louis muttered, needing Harry to take the lead in the decision making now, before Louis took over if it was going where he thought it was. Harry licked his lips and pulled Louis close again, whispering hotly against his ear, making Louis shiver.

“Want… want you inside me, Lou…” Harry’s eyes were wide and locked on Louis’, and all Louis could do was nod, carefully clambering off Harry’s lap, not even bothering to conceal the bulge in his trousers given Harry was sporting a matching one. “Need you to fuck me now…”

“Upstairs then, baby.” Harry nodded and stumbled to his feet. Louis grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, pulling Harry gently in the direction of the stairs. He switched their positions as he pushed Harry up the first few steps, ogling his backside as Harry made his way upstairs, heading into his bedroom where he hovered by the bed, clearly unsure about what to do, what Louis wanted from him. 

“You gonna be good for me, love?” Louis asked, shutting the door behind him and wandering over slowly, threading his fingers through the belt loops of Harry’s jeans as he pulled him down into a kiss, pushing against Harry’s eager tongue with his own, trying to take the lead again. “Mmm, love your kisses. You sure about this, love?” Harry just nodded and surged forwards into another kiss before Louis pulled back, pressing his index finger up against Harry’s plump and red lips. “Ah ah. Remember who’s in charge, okay? Going to get you all bare for me first, sweetheart.”

Louis watched as Harry’s hands shook slightly where they hung helplessly by his sides, and he took them gently, kissing the back of each before he dropped them, fingers coming up to lift the hem of Harry’s jumper, pulling it up and over his head, throwing it carelessly to the side. He pressed up onto his tiptoes to kiss at Harry’s neck while his fingers worked at the small buttons of the shirt Harry was wearing underneath, a soft pink that made the green of Harry’s eyes pop. He ran his hands over the now bare planes of Harry’s chest, pressing a fingernail against his nipple, making Harry gasp before he pushed it back off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as well.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Louis muttered as he sank to his knees, smirking up at Harry as he worked the button of Harry’s jeans open, sliding the zip down painstakingly slowly, eyes on Harry as he watched him struggle to control himself, keeping his hips still when all he wanted to do was find some sort of friction for his cock. Louis pulled the jeans down, leaving Harry in his boxers as he tapped each calf, getting Harry to lift them, pulling the material away from his legs, followed by his socks.

Louis admired Harry’s erection inside his boxers for a moment, teasing Harry by bringing his palm up and cupping him softly, watching Harry’s eyes darken, hands clenching into fists at his sides as he watched, wanting more. “So hard for me, babe. But you’re not gonna come, are you? Not until I say so, anyway…”

“Yeah, I’ll be good,” Harry mumbled, letting one hand come up and rest on the top of Louis’ hair, stroking softly. Louis let it go as he knew Harry was a bit overwhelmed, and he nuzzled into the touch for a moment, giving Harry something back before he walked his fingers up Harry’s thighs, pressing a kiss to his clothed cock, yanking down his underwear in one swoop, leaving Harry bare while he was entirely dressed. He could sense Harry felt vulnerable and exposed, but he got to his feet, eyes raking up and down, showing Harry how much he appreciated his body.

“So beautiful, Haz. Get on the bed for me, on your back. Want to look at you.” He took a step back as he watched Harry crawl onto the bed, spreading out on top of the covers, not bothering to try and cover up any bit of himself. Louis walked over to the drawer and fished out Harry’s lube, setting it on the mattress before he climbed on, straddling Harry’s bare thighs, his hard cock jutting up between Louis’ legs, seeking attention. “Tell me if it’s too much, you know your word?”

“Banana,” Harry mumbled, making Louis nod with pride, leaning over to kiss him quickly. 

“Good boy.” Louis’ palms were on the mattress, either side of Harry’s head, and he ground his hips forwards, knowing the friction of the rough denim on Harry’s bare cock would be a lot, especially with how turned on Harry was right now. Harry moaned as Louis pushed harder, his own erection twitching inside his trousers, itching to be freed, to touch Harry’s, to get inside Harry’s beautiful body. Harry writhed underneath Louis, and he turned, trying to bury his face in the pillow next to him, muffling his sounds. “No, don’t. I want to hear you, want to hear how good I make you feel.” Louis was surprised by how low and raspy his voice sounded, and clearly Harry was too as he nodded, facing Louis again.

His cheeks were red, and his teeth were digging into his bottom lip as Louis moved his hips over Harry’s, the fabric causing Harry slight pain that he was all too aware Harry was loving. They’d talked enough about Harry’s pain kink that Louis knew he’d be loving this, and he was confident enough that he trusted Harry to say if it was too much. Louis continued for a few more minutes until the urge to touch Harry’s naked body with his own overtook everything else. He knelt up, pulling off his jumper and t-shirt together, shaking his head when Harry’s hands went to move up and touch his torso, telling him wordlessly not to touch. 

He quickly hopped off the bed to push his tight jeans down, underwear and socks following onto the floor. He stood and let Harry look at him for a moment, quite enjoying the look of lust on Harry’s face, and he snapped his jaw shut when Harry let his thighs fall open, an invitation for Louis to settle between them, to make him his at last.

“Gonna open you up, Harry, but you can’t touch me, okay? This is all about you, making you feel good, getting you ready for my cock.” Louis had started subconsciously stroking his own erection with his hand, the wet tip pushing in and out of his fist, and he could see Harry’s eyes follow every movement, his own cock hard and leaking against his thigh now. Slowly, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Harry’s legs, pushing his thighs apart with his hands, exposing him fully. Louis reached forwards and pressed a dry finger against Harry’s hole, making him moan lowly, trying to push down against it.

“Louis, I-”

“Ssh. This where you want me, hmm?”

“Yeah, so much, please-”

“Okay, gonna give you it, baby, gonna make you feel good.” He reached for the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers, making sure a few were coated before he reached down, running the pad of his pointer finger around, covering Harry’s entrance too. He didn't know how long it had been since Harry had last had sex, but given they had been a couple for over five months now, and this was their first time, it was safe to say it had been a while, especially as Harry hadn’t even let Louis’ fingers near him before. Louis took a deep breath and pushed forward, feeling Harry’s muscle relax around him, granting him entrance. “Shit, so tight, baby. Going to feel so good around my cock.”

“Want you inside, Lou, need it so much-”

“Okay, need to open you up first, don’t want it to hurt too much, although you’d love that, wouldn’t you? To feel me for days whenever you walk…”

“Fuck, yes please- want that, want to feel you-” Louis smirked and pressed his finger in all the way, stopping for a moment before he pulled it almost all the way back out, slamming it back inside again. Harry whined as Louis did, and he watched Harry’s back arch, letting Louis deepen the angle of his finger, purposefully avoiding the spot inside him he wanted touched more than any other.

Louis kept fucking Harry with his finger, eventually giving him a second and third when Harry begged for it. Louis leaned over, occasionally kissing Harry’s lip, sucking his nipple, or licking over the amazing laurel tattoos on his hips, the ones he loved to mark up so Harry had something of his on him at work, where nobody but them would ever know about it. He sat back, watching his fingers disappear into Harry’s body, how Harry’s muscles stretched to accommodate him. It was mesmerising, and Louis wanted to commit this to memory - how willing Harry was, how he was letting Louis have complete control over his body.

“Louis, I’m- shit, please, I’m ready,  _ please- “  _ Harry looked a mess by now. His hair was a tangle atop his head, his cheeks were bright red and his hips and chest were covered in love bites Louis just couldn’t resist leaving on him. He nodded and gently slid his fingers out, wiping them down on the sheet before he grabbed the lube, putting some into his palm and covering his cock, drizzling a little between Harry’s cheeks too, making him gasp and try to escape it.

“Stay still,” Louis ordered, eyes dark as he realised what was finally about to happen. He shuffled up so his knees were nearly against Harry’s arse, pushing Harry’s legs further apart again. Harry grabbed hold of the backs of them, pulling his knees towards his chest, giving Louis a much better angle and view of what was happening. He lined up the head of his cock, gasping when he ran the tip around Harry’s hole, teasing them both for a moment. Harry already felt so good that he couldn’t wait any more.

He held the base of his cock as he nudged forwards, coaxing the tip inside Harry’s body. Harry’s eyes didn't leave Louis’ as they connected intimately for the first time, and Harry’s whine as the head of Louis’ cock popped inside him making butterflies go wild in Louis’s tummy. Harry’s hole was like a vice around his cock, but Louis pushed in slowly, watching Harry’s face for any sign of discomfort until he bottomed out, hips resting against Harry’s arse cheeks, his own hands on the soft skin of Harry’s thighs. He sighed at how hot and warm Harry felt around his cock, no barrier of latex between them, just the warm heat of Harry’s walls surrounding his cock.

“Fuck. I’m finally inside you, Haz… feel so good around me, around my bare cock. You feel good, baby?”

“So good, love it so much, but please move-”

Louis reached up and put his hand over Harry’s mouth, stopping him talking for a moment. “I decide when to move, okay? Be good, and stay still for me.” Harry nodded slightly and Louis released his hold, withdrawing his hips slowly before slamming back in, making Harry cry out, his eyes scrunching up before they flew open, begging silently for more. Louis leaned over, pressing their sweaty, naked chests together, kissing Harry for a moment. Feeling himself inside Harry, his tongue in Harry’s mouth… it was perfect.

Louis stayed at a steady rhythm, surprising Harry by switching between long, slow strokes, and hard, fast fucks, making him whimper and whisper Louis’ name, their hands linking together next to Harry’s head as Harry held on, staying as still as he could, ignoring his own hard cock that was brushing up against Louis’ firm stomach, leaving a mess of precome there that Louis quite liked.

“Oh god- fuck, make me feel so good, fuck me, Lou-”

Louis was enjoying the stream of nonsense falling from Harry’s lips as he started to fuck him hard and fast, the sound of his hips slapping against Harry’s backside filling the room alongside their deep breaths, turning him on even more. His thighs were screaming in protest from how hard he was thrusting, the angle he was sat at but he couldn’t bring himself to move, too caught up in how good it felt to be inside Harry totally bare, nothing between them at all. 

“Yeah? Like how I make you feel? You like my cock inside you?”

“Love it, feel so good inside me, Daddy-”

Louis stilled as the words fell from Harry’s lips, and Harry’s eyes flew open, locking on Louis’. Louis swallowed and started to rock his hips gently again, too close to even contemplate stopping now.

“Shit, I didn’t- fuck, oh god, I’m sorry, I-”

“Say it again.”

Harry frowned slightly, clearly trying to make sense of what Louis was saying, and still looking  mortified that something like ‘Daddy’ had slipped out so easily. Louis’ grip on his hands tightened as he pushed deeper inside, burying himself inside Harry’s body. He wasn’t sure what was going on inside him, but he did know that he needed that word to come out of Harry’s mouth again.

“Say. It. Again.”

“Shit… fuck me, Daddy… ah!” Harry cried out as Louis slammed his hips in, his thrusts becoming frantic as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He stared down at Harry, who was just laying there, taking everything he was giving him. “Oh my god, so good, fuck, Daddy, I’m close, I-”

“Don’t come. You wait, gonna fill you up, make you mine, gonna give you my come, you want that?” Louis’ knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping Harry’s hands now, pushing them into the mattress, pinning Harry down as much as he could from their position. Louis kept his eyes fixed on Harry’s, focusing entirely on the feeling of his impending orgasm. He hadn’t expected the word ‘Daddy’ to have such an effect on him, but hearing it from Harry’s lips, directed at only him… it turned him on, and he wanted to always make Harry feel this good, to always be Harry’s Daddy, if that’s what Harry wanted too.

“Fill me up, please-” Harry begged, tears glistening in his eyes now. Louis pounded harder between Harry’s thighs, and just as he was at the precipice of his own orgasm, he released one of Harry’s hands, shoving it between their bodies, grasping Harry’s cock in his fist, stroking roughly.

“You can come for me, baby. Come for Daddy,” he muttered, and that was enough to send Harry over the edge, coming with a loud cry of “Daddy!”, which in turn, pushed Louis into his own orgasm. He gripped Harry’s hand, trying to keep their eyes locked on each other as he felt his come gush out of him and into Harry’s waiting body, the sensation like nothing he’d ever experienced. It was totally different from coming into a condom, and now, he never wanted to use one again. He wanted to always come into Harry’s body, to feel the warmth of it around him, knowing Harry was his entirely, in every way. “Fucking hell…”

He slumped down, not caring about the mess between their bodies as he stayed inside Harry, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s cheek, the dominating side of him forgotten as he stared at his boyfriend, a little overcome with how good that had been. Louis was sure he’d never had sex that good, and that truthfully, it had been worth the wait. He smiled up at Harry, and he was relieved when Harry grinned back, a lazy smile, looking sleepy but content, like he was happy.

Louis carefully pulled out, smirking as Harry winced at the release of come from his body, and he stumbled to his feet, kissing Harry quickly before he walked into the bathroom, wetting a flannel with warm water and wringing it out. He went back into the bedroom and cleaned Harry up first, gently cleaning between his cheeks and over his tummy, Harry’s eyes watching his every move, gratitude for being taken care of written all over his face. Louis walked back into the bathroom and rinsed it, wiping over himself before he left it on the side of the sink, heading back into bed with Harry.

“I love you,” Harry whispered as Louis flicked off the light, plunging them into darkness as he climbed under the sheets, their bare bodies pressed together from head to toe. 

“I love you more,” Louis replied, tilting his chin so his lips could meet Harry’s. They kissed softly for a few minutes, the opposite of the needy, dirty kisses and sex they’d just shared, and it was just what Louis needed to slow his racing heart. He’d finally been with Harry, and it was better than he could have ever imagined. Other thoughts wove through his tired and sated mind, but Louis pushed them all aside as Harry rolled over, dragging Louis’ arm over his waist, becoming the little spoon as he always did. They feel asleep tangled up together, and Louis was sure they did so with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

“Another round, lads?” Louis asked, and when he received grins and nods from his gathered group, he pushed back from the table, working his way behind the bar. “I’ll settle up later, Gaz, okay?” Louis called over to his boss, who nodded happily. He’d known Louis long enough that he trusted him to pay up, and he watched as Louis slid the four pints onto a tray, carefully hoisting it up so he could take it across the bar and to his table. A few customers frowned at his actions but Louis ignored them as he set the tray down. “Here we go, boys.”

“Thanks, Tommo,” Niall called before taking a large gulp from the frosty glass. He had a slightly bubbly moustache when he pulled away and quickly licked it up, exhaling in a happy fashion. “God, I fucking love this beer. Nothing like it, even when it’s cold outside.”

“Know what you mean, hits the spot, doesn’t it?” Liam mumbled, blushing when he realised what he said, and how Harry and Louis were laughing at his unintentional comment. “So, you and Jas. You serious?” He directed the question to Niall who was being surprisingly coy. Harry and Louis had talked about their relationship and Liam had lamented over the fact Zayn hadn’t been able to come along that night, but Niall had stayed quiet, listening to his friends but not joining in with the chatter so much. “Sorry, did you..” He trailed off, shrugging lightly as his eyes flitted over to Harry, trying to gauge the mood.

“Nah, it’s fine. I like her. A lot. She stayed over the other night for the first time. I’m just shit scared to get involved with someone again.”

“Not everyone is a fucking twat,” Louis said, slamming his glass down heavily on the wooden table. “Sure, she was a shitbag, Ni, but not all women are. You need to forget about Lucy’s cheating ass and get yourself someone who will make you smile.”

“Just like I got in my Lou,” Harry purred, stroking the back of his neck to eye rolls from Liam and Niall who were completely over their affectionate displays. They’d been very tactile the whole evening, Harry even sitting himself in Louis’ lap for a short while earlier when they couldn’t find a fourth chair for the table. Louis had been more than a little miffed when one appeared about twenty minutes after Harry had made himself comfortable. 

“Fucking hell, you two act like you’ve been together twenty years, not five months,” Niall moaned, pulling heavily on his pint again. “Not that I’m not happy for you both, but do you have to fucking touch each other all the time?”

Louis responded with the middle finger, which made Harry laugh and bury his face into Louis’ neck, licking over the skin which made Louis shiver. He rested his hand on Harry’s thigh under the table, unseen by the other boys and squeezed gently, digging his fingertips in. Harry moaned lowly, and shuffled closer, whining into Louis’ neck. “Enough. Save it for home, yeah? I’ll make it worth your while.” Harry nodded and slowly sat up, clamping a hand down on top of Louis’ wrist, holding his hand in place. His pupils were darkening and Louis changed the conversation, determined that the world wasn’t going to see what subby Harry was like. That was for his eyes only.

“Did you and Z book your holiday?” Louis asked, sipping on his pint while rhythmically stroking up and down Harry’s thigh, keeping him close and at his mercy, but not quite enough to send him over the edge. Liam nodded and proceeded to explain every detail of the holiday and flights they’d booked for a few months time, both keen to chase some winter sun. Niall chimed in, telling them all how he’d decided to go back to Ireland for Christmas, having not been home in nearly a year. Louis had been surprised to hear that, knowing he couldn’t go more than a couple of weeks at most without popping in to see his mum and sisters. 

“Just need the loo, back in a tick,” Harry said, extracting himself from Louis’ grasp, walking over to the toilets and slipping inside. Louis was entirely sure the exaggerated hip swaying was for him, and he wasn’t moaning about it.

“God, you’re totally gone for him, aren’t you?” Niall said, leaning across the table, elbows narrowly avoiding a puddle of liquid on the tabletop. Louis blushed and looked down at the table, running his fingertips through the condensation on the outside of his nearly empty glass. “Nice to see him so happy, Louis.”

“Well, he makes me happy too. He’s just… he’s so wonderful.” Niall grinned and reached over, clapping Louis on the shoulder. “Anyway, enough soppy shit. I’d better start my shift soon, lads, sorry to cut it short.”

“No worries, I’d better get home too. Got a meeting early in the morning, and I don’t want to struggle to get out of bed,” Liam said, chugging back the last of his beer as Harry came back to the table, kissing the crown of Louis’ head before he sat down, scooting his chair next to Louis’ again. “Thanks for the catch up lads. We’ll have to have a take out night at some point.”

“Can do it at mine, if you like. Zayn’s welcome too, so just let me know a date and time and I’ll sort it.” Everyone nodded at Niall’s suggestion, and Harry and Louis stood up, hugging their friends goodbye. They put on their coats and scarves, readying to head out into the cold, and Louis hugged Harry, assuming he was leaving too.

“Shall I come home to yours afterwards?” Louis asked, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s lips softly, surprised when Harry shook his head, his hands coming to settle on Louis’ waist. “No?”

“I’m gonna stay here for a bit. You only have a couple of hours on, right?”

“Yeah, two and a half. I did a load of work at home earlier so I can get off a bit earlier tonight.”

“Good. Then I’ll wait. Love you.” Harry kissed him and shoved his hands into Louis’ back pockets, pulling them closer together. “Don’t work too hard.”

“I’m sure you’ll keep me suitably distracted,” Louis teased, slapping Harry’s bum before he walked behind the bar, grabbing his apron and tying it around his waist. He never used to wear one, but after ruining one too many pairs of decent jeans with spilt beer, he’d long ago given up on looking fashionable and covered himself up as much as he could get away with. He didn't bother with his name tag, but just watched as Harry settled himself at one end of the bar, his elbow on the shiny wooden surface, eyes fixed on the wall-mounted TV.

There was a sudden flood of customers into the bar, and Louis, along with his three colleagues behind the bar, were swept away in trying to make sure everyone was being served, that the customers were happy. Louis was tired thanks to spending hours in front of the bookwork at home, but he knew once he made it through the short shift, he’d have lots of Harry cuddles waiting for him at home. Once the crowds died down a bit, Louis grabbed one of the cloths from behind the bar and started to wipe down the spillages, keeping things tidy.

His eyes flitted around, trying to see where Harry had snuck off to and was startled to see him sat down at a small table opposite an older man, probably at least a decade older than either Harry or Louis was. He was nursing a pink cocktail, one Louis was certain he hadn’t served Harry, and he was whirling a bright red straw around his fingers, flicking it against the rings on his long fingers. Louis just watched as a young woman came up, ordering several glasses of red wine, which Louis hurried to put together, accepting her payment with a smile.

His attention was stolen as Harry’s loud laugh permeated the muffled din of the room, and he watched as Harry slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to shove the sound back inside as he always did, something Louis usually found endearing but at this moment, he hated it. Harry coyly tucked a curl behind his ear, and nodded as the man opposite him stood up, taking his wallet from his back pocket, making his way over to the bar. Louis cleared his throat, and stood tall, ready to find out what he could about the man.

“Can I help you?”

“I’ll have a bitter shandy please, and another of the pink drinks for my friend over there.” Louis nodded and took a clean glass from the rack, filling the glass with bitter and then lemonade, carefully passing it across the top before he started making Harry’s cocktail, knowing exactly what it was Harry liked.

“Not seen you here before,” Louis muttered to the guy who handed over a ten pound note, shaking his head.

“Nah. But if the other guys are like that fit-as-fuck one I’m chatting to, I’ll be coming more often.” Louis gave him a tight smile and passed him the change, watching as he went back and set the drink in front of Harry, smiling at him. Louis came out from behind the bar and collected a few empties from around, making it obvious to everyone that was what he was doing. He then approached Harry’s table and met his boyfriend’s eyes for a moment, seeing the mirth sparkle in them as they held each other’s gaze for a minute.

“Sorry, just clearing up,” Louis mumbled, grabbing the glasses between his fingers, brushing his hip past Harry’s bicep as he walked around the table.

“No worries at all,” Harry said, voice low and sultry, a slight smirk on his lips. It was then that Louis realised exactly what he was doing. Harry knew Louis had been watching his every move, and that’s what he had intended all along. Harry was playing a game, and Louis was falling for it hook, line and sinker. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome,” Louis replied, grinning at Harry, sending him a wink over his companion’s head. Harry just licked his lower lip and dived back into conversation, making his body language as flirty as possible, sure Louis was watching which, of course, he was. Louis continued to serve customers, clean up and fought off the advances of a group of flirty, rather inebriated girls, and by the time the last half an hour rolled around, he was dead on his feet. Harry had moved on from his earlier friend, and was now sitting with his legs crossed opposite a young man, whose build wasn’t unlike Louis’.

Louis wandered near, cloth in hand as he swiped around, trying to listen in on the conversation Harry was having as he sucked obscenely on the straw in his drink. Louis had an inkling he’d be regretting all those cocktails in the morning, although luckily he had seen Harry down a few soft drinks in between, so perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad as he feared.

“... don’t think so, but thank you for the company,” Harry said, his voice soft and slow, like usual, telling Louis he wasn’t too pissed.

“Come on. Come home with me,” the other man insisted, grabbing Harry’s wrist and running his thumb across the skin. Louis hissed from where he was standing, mopping at a now clean patch, ready to pounce and protect his boyfriend should the need arise. “You’ve been teasing me all night…”

“I haven’t, we’ve been chatting. Look, I should probably go anyway, I have work tomorrow-”

“No. I’ll get a taxi, come on, up you get-”

“He said no, mate.” Louis stepped in then, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder, a firm expression on his face. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to step in and sort out problems between customers, especially when they’d had one too many, but it was Harry. This was personal. “Time for you to leave.”

“Not without him. Bought him a few drinks, he owes me.”

“He owes you nothing. He didn't force you to buy them. Now leave, before this turns shitty.”

“He’s mine-” The man lunged for Harry and Louis had had enough. He stepped directly in front of Harry, his palm pressed against the chest of the increasingly irate man.

“That’s where you’re entirely wrong. He’s mine. So I suggest you kindly fuck off. Now.”

The other man stood opposite and laughed, shrugging on his jacket, looking at Louis with what he could only describe as contempt. “As if he’d fuck someone like you…” He trailed off as Harry whirled Louis around, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss, some of the patrons whistling and cheering as he did so. Louis pulled away, grinning at Harry, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he slid his free one into Harry’s, holding on tightly. 

“Only man I ever want to fuck again, sorry,” Harry slurred, wrapping his arms possessively around Louis’ waist. “Take me home, Lou?”

Louis glanced behind him at the clock, seeing he had about five minutes of his shift left and hesitated. His attention was caught by Jon, the guy who owned the bar Louis managed nodding at him, understanding what was going on and he mouthed his thanks, vowing he’d work a little extra tomorrow to make up for it. He unhooked his apron and shoved it into his back pocket so it was hanging out, deciding to leave his jacket and pick it up tomorrow. He had far more important things to attend to right now.

The other man had stumbled away now, and Louis turned in Harry’s arms, dark eyes on his boyfriend. “What the fuck was that?”

“What?” Harry asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. “Aren’t I allowed to have other men look at me, Lou?”

“Not when you’re mine, you’re not,” Louis said back, voice low and husky. He could see Harry adjusting himself in his trousers, clearly turned on by how Louis was approaching this whole thing. “You’ve been bad tonight, Harry.” Harry’s breath hitched at those words, and he bit his lip, gaze dropping to the floor. “I think I need to get you home, don’t you?”

“Fuck,” Harry mumbled under his breath, nodding. “Yeah.. yes, please, Louis.” He shuffled closer and leant his head down next to Louis’ ear, hot breath tickling his neck, making Louis shiver. “Are you gonna fuck me?”

“After,” Louis confirmed, taking Harry’s hand and leading them out of the door. “Are you drunk?”

“Not at all. Those first ones were virgin cocktails. I’m not stupid Lou…” He winked, and Louis realised once again that this had been the plan all along. They walked down the street, high on adrenaline and lust, ignoring the cold temperatures outside.

“Shit. Get in the car, now.” Harry surprised Louis by pushing him up against the car door, snogging him silly for a moment like they were both horny teenagers, his crotch grinding into Louis’, both panting and breathless after just a few moments. “Oh, you wait…”

“Don’t get me more excited, Louis,” Harry mumbled, sliding into the car and clicking his seat belt into place. 

*

“Get undressed,” Louis instructed as Harry stood at the foot of his bed, toes turned in, pupils blown. Harry had spent most of the car ride palming himself, and Louis had steadfastly ignored him, knowing Harry was just vying for attention. He slowly slid off his own work shirt, leaving him in just the tight black undershirt he wore, pulling it out of the waistband of his obscenely skinny jeans. He knew Harry’s eyes were on him, so he bent over, showing off his ass as he took off his socks, running a hand through his hair as he stood up.

“Yes, Daddy,” Harry mumbled, cheeks bright red as he started to strip himself of his clothes, entirely bare in just a few seconds which didn't surprise Louis in the slightest. Louis walked over and changed his demeanour for a moment, needing to check in with Harry before they started anything.

“Is this okay? You know your word? If you want to stop, you tell me, okay? This is all about you, baby. I love you, okay?”

“I love you, too. I want this, Lou. I was bad, and I want you to punish me.”

“What do you want, Harry?” Louis asked, deepening his voice again, watching Harry squirm where he stood, his hard cock protruding from his body, tempting Louis more than he cared to admit. As much as he wanted to fall to his knees and have Harry in his mouth, he knew that wasn’t in the plan for tonight. He’d have to save it for the morning, or later in the shower.

Harry mumbled something that Louis couldn’t hear, so he stepped over, tucking two fingers under his chin, forcing Harry to look at him. “Louder, baby, Daddy couldn’t hear you.”

“Wanna be punished for being flirty tonight… want you to spank me, please.” Louis nodded, having had an idea this is where Harry was heading anyway. Harry had mentioned spanking a few times when they’d been watching TV together, asking Louis if he’d ever done it before, if he minded if Harry had a bit of a pain kink, which Louis had shaken his head at, not surprised at all. Louis had spent a few days researching the safest ways to spank Harry, which areas of his body to use his hand on to cause pain, but not so much Harry would be physically harmed from it. Now, he felt ready, and Louis could see from his bodily reactions Harry was too.

Louis walked over to the bed and sat down, patting his denim clad thighs. “Come on then, on my lap like a good boy.” Harry walked over slowly, his thick, heavy cock hanging between his legs, still entirely untouched. He leaned over Louis’ lap, his knees on the bed and elbows on the opposite, bare ass facing Louis, who couldn’t resist bending down to press a kiss to Harry’s cheeks, making him gasp slightly in anticipation.

“How many do you think you deserve, baby?” Louis asked, rubbing his palm in circles on Harry’s backside, well aware he was riling him up. 

“Ten, Daddy?” Harry asked, fingers already gripping at the bed sheet underneath him, peering back at Louis over his shoulder. Louis nodded and swallowed. He’d never done this before, intentionally inflicted pain on somebody but he trusted Harry enough that he knew he’d use his word if it wasn’t good in any way.

“Ten sounds fine. Ready, princess?” Harry whimpered at the nickname but nodded, exhaling slowly, readying himself for the initial sting. Without warning, Louis brought his flat hand down on the flesh of Harry’s arse, the slapping sound filling the room along with Harry’s gasp. Louis’ palm stang already and he lifted it, pleased to see the skin on Harry’s backside reddening already. “Count for me, love…”

“One,” Harry said, voice low and a little shaky. Louis came down on the other cheek, just as quickly, smirking when Harry let out a wobbly “two.” The tension in the room was palpable, and Louis looked down, admiring the already glowing skin of Harry’s arse from just two smacks. This time, he aimed slightly higher and came down sharply, twice in a row. 

“Three, four,” Harry mumbled, looking back over his shoulder and giving Louis a nod, telling him to continue. Louis touched Harry’s arse cheeks for a moment, softly and tenderly, feeling the skin was hot to the touch. This wasn’t something he personally wanted to try, but it was clear that Harry was getting off on it. Louis could feel Harry’s hard length jutting against his thighs, and he carried on.

“Doing so well for Daddy, baby, so good-” His words were cut off by the fifth smack, the sound bouncing off the walls. Smacks six and seven followed in quick succession, and Louis could only watch Harry’s back muscles undulate under the skin as he breathed harder and faster, pushing through the pain. Louis felt glad he’d only picked ten for the first try, as this seemed like it was going to be plenty. He couldn’t deny watching Harry in this state was pretty special, though, and he grabbed a fistful of brown curly hair, twisting Harry’s head until he could see his dark eyes. “So beautiful.”

Louis smacked over Harry’s crack for the next one, and Harry cried out before “eight” tumbled from his pink, swollen lips. He’d been biting at them to try and keep quiet, and Louis knew he’d be more than ready to kiss them better when this was all done. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin of Harry’s back, between his shoulder blades, watching goosebumps pop up on the skin where his lips had just been. He loved that Harry reacted to viscerally to his touch, and was now keen to get the final two spankings done, needing to get off himself too. 

“Two more baby, so good for Daddy, you really are. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Harry moaned, arching his back, pushing his arse into the air a bit more. Louis put a little more force into his next spank, knowing Harry was getting close himself. “Fuck… nine…”

“Nearly there, one more baby.” Louis leaned down and kissed Harry after before he came down hard with his right hand, watching the flesh of Harry’s backside ripple with his spank. Harry bit back a sob at this one, and Louis barely heard the “ten” that he whimpered out, entirely overwhelmed now. “Lay down for me, baby, are you okay?”

Harry nodded and carefully crawled off Louis and onto the bed behind them both, his bum red by now. Louis bit his lip and watched with a puzzled expression as Harry remained on his hands and knees, head hung down to the mattress.

“Baby, look at me, I need you to use your words, darling. Are you alright?” Louis moved his body closer to Harry, wanting to look into his eyes, make sure he was still with him. He was relieved when Harry’s eyes met his own, although they were glassier than they were previously, and Harry’s cheeks were bright red and wet with spit. “Harry…”

“Need you…” Harry begged huskily, almost pleading with Louis now. “Please Daddy…”

“What do you need, love? I’m here, okay? I’m not going anywhere..” He palmed his own erection, more than turned on by now, pressing the heel of his hand down over the tight denim keeping his cock trapped, the pressure driving Louis insane. 

“Fuck me, please-” Harry arched his back again, and Louis realised he couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to. He knew Harry wasn’t in subspace, there was no way he’d even consider having sex with him if he wasn’t as coherent as he was, but given Harry was begging, he wanted to give him what he clearly needed. Louis nodded and got up from the bed, quickly pulling off his own clothes, leaving him as bare as Harry was. He stumbled around the bed to grab the lube and held up a condom, wondering if Harry would want that tonight, given how sore he must already be. Harry shook his head so Louis dropped it back in the drawer, closing it quietly before he climbed back up next to his boyfriend.

“Daddy’s gonna take care of you, love, I’m here.” He ran his fingertips down Harry’s spine before brushing them over Harry’s sore skin. “I’ll put something on this afterwards, I promise.”

“Love you,” was all Harry could reply, waiting for what he needed. His cock was hanging towards the bed, heavy and full, and Louis was sure it wouldn’t take much to make Harry come. Louis quickly used two fingers to open Harry up, the moans and groans emanating from Harry’s mouth telling him he was doing the right thing. He didn't hang around, knowing Harry just wanted to be filled, needed to come, and soon enough, he was whining, rocking his own hips back on Louis’ fingers, taking what he needed.

“Daddy, I’m ready…” Louis nodded and slid his fingers out, watching Harry’s hole clench around nothing as he waited to be fucked. Louis took Harry’s hip in one hand as he lined himself up, rubbing the wet head of his cock around Harry’s waiting rim. Harry whined, muttering a low ‘please, please fuck me’ as Louis continued to tease.

Slowly, he pushed the head of his cock in, and Harry let out a guttural groan, his head hanging low again as he took everything Louis had to give. His body remained still as Louis bottomed out, his own hips nestled against Harry’s arse. He was sure his thighs must be irritating Harry’s sensitive skin, but he sensed somehow that’s what Harry wanted - to feel used, and wanted and loved. Harry felt so warm and tight around him, and Louis took a few deep breaths before he started to move in his boyfriend, slowly and carefully at first.

“You okay, love?” Louis asked as he rocked his hips back and forth, Harry sighing with each thrust, remaining as still as he could.

“Yeah.” Louis took that a cue to continue, speeding up slightly. He looked down, watching as his cock disappeared in and out of Harry’s body, his skin still red from the spanking. Louis’ hand was stinging too, so he could only imagine the pain Harry was in each time his thighs and hips met Harry’s raw skin. There was something Louis liked about it though, that he’d made Harry into this state, and that Harry had wanted it. 

“I’m not gonna last, sweetheart,” Louis warned, feeling the familiar bubble of pleasure already in his lower belly, enjoying the sound of his body slapping against Harry’s each time he buried himself inside. Harry was still silent, and Louis paused for a moment, needing to check Harry was still with him and okay with what was going on. “Colour, darling?”

“Green, so green,” Harry muttered, and that satisfied Louis enough that he continued, upping his pace and chasing his imminent orgasm. He was surprised by how much he was enjoying this side of their sex life, and if he was honest, he was excited to see what else Harry wanted to explore with him. Harry’s body started clenching around him then, and Louis struggled to keep control of himself. He run his hand down and dug his fingertips in to the sensitive skin of Harry’s backside, making Harry cry out. “Oh fuck-”

Louis felt Harry’s body shudder around him as he came onto the mattress below him, entirely untouched. Louis was completely shocked. It wasn’t something he’d ever experienced before, but he was sure it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He pounded harder into Harry, feeling his own climax edge closer and it was Harry turning around, looking over his shoulder at him, pupils completely blown, cheeks red, and biting his lip that did it for him. He came hard, pushing his cock deep into Harry’s body as his release spilled into him, both of them more than desperate for it. 

“Oh fuck, shit…” Louis mumbled as he slowly stilled his hips, more than aware of the wetness around his cock, how Harry was panting. He carefully pulled out, smirking at how much redder Harry’s arse was after that, and watched as he collapsed onto the bed, staying on his stomach, keen not to make his bum any more sore than he had to. “Sweetheart… are you with me?”

“I just… oh..” Harry muttered, his eyes slightly glazed over, still trying to catch his breath. “Louis… cuddle?”

“I’m here, darling, of course. C’mere.” Louis laid down next to Harry’s spent body and immediately pulled him over and onto his own chest, Harry’s sweaty head resting there where it belonged. Louis continued to mumble words of love and pride into Harry’s ear, running his fingers through his damp curls, telling him how well he’d done, how good he’d been for him. Harry slowly started to come back to reality, whispering replies with a husky voice, smiling softly at Louis after a few minutes. “You back with me?”

“Yeah… wow. That was, shit, Lou, that was amazing.” Harry smiled and Louis chuckled slightly, kissing Harry’s lips softly. 

“Is your bum okay?” Harry just shrugged, and Louis knew that was his way of saying it was sore. Satisfied that Harry was lucid again, he slid out of bed, crossing the bedroom in a few quick steps. He grabbed a bottle of Harry’s favourite body lotion and knelt on the bed, squeezing a bit into the palm of his right hand. He rubbed them together to warm it slightly before he set his palms on Harry’s sore cheeks, his touch light and gentle. Harry hissed anyway, over-sensitive by now, and stayed still as Louis tended to his raw skin. “Sorry, love. Need to make sure you won’t be too sore tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Lou.” Harry’s voice was low now and Louis sensed he wasn’t far from sleep. “You’re staying?”

“Of course.” Louis hopped up and washed his hands, fetching a warm flannel too, ready to clean Harry up. He tapped Harry’s bare hip to make him roll over, swiping the cloth gently over his body, making sure Harry stayed on the cleaner side of the bed before he rejoined him, the two squished together on one side, limbs tangled up. “Was that alright, though? Did I… did I do okay?”

“You were amazing,” Harry replied, tilting his chin up for another kiss. “Kinda got me in a good headspace… I liked it.”

“Yeah, I sensed that. You were still talking to me so I knew you weren’t completely under, but you weren’t totally with me, either. You liked that, me making you feel like that?”

“So much.” Harry’s eyes were open and honest in the dark room, and Louis could feel the steady thrum of his heartbeat under his hand, which was resting against Harry’s chest now. “So tired though, need sleep. I love you, thank you, Lou.”

“Don’t thank me. I’m just glad it was what you wanted. Wanna take care of you more, though. I love you, Harry.” Louis looked down when he heard no reply and smiled softly when he realised Harry was already dozing. His plump lips were parted slightly, warm air moving across Louis’ bare chest with each exhale. He smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead, pulling the quilt up over their bodies. “Goodnight, my love.” 


	6. Chapter 6

_ December _

Harry busied himself tidying away the pile of English books he’d just finished marking. He smiled at the nearly empty sheet of stickers sat on the desk, most of them now sat alongside the children’s writing in their books they’d done this afternoon, making Harry a very proud teacher. He’d just finished filing away the pile of books into their stand when he jumped at a knock at the door. He grinned when his eyes met those of the man stood on the other side, hurrying over to the door to let him inside the room.

“God, let me in, it’s freezing out here,” Louis moaned, wiping his boots as he stepped inside the classroom, shivering with the chill of the cold winter air outside. The temperatures had suddenly dipped lately, and Harry had noticed the chill this morning when he’d taken the children out for morning break. “Sorry. Hello, love.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips before he handed over the bag dangling from his hand, then he shrugged his coat off, leaving it laid across one of the children’s tables.

“S’ok, Lou. Just happy you’re here. You not working today?”

“Nah, took the afternoon off. Wanted to come and help you out, thought I’d bring by that bag of spare decorations you left at mine the other night.” Harry grinned and rifled through, smiling at the colourful decorations inside it. “Had a good day?”

“Yeah, actually. We did a great piece of writing earlier on the visitor that came in last week, feels like I’m making good progress with some of them, especially a couple of the younger boys.” Harry could feel pride bubbling up inside him, and Louis’ grin surely matched his own. Harry loved how easily Louis listened when he babbled on about his work, passionate about his job and the children he taught. “Anyway. Shall we get on with this?”

Louis nodded and Harry fiddled with the computer, putting on a Christmas playlist from YouTube, the soft music filling his classroom as they began emptying the bag. Harry fetched the small Christmas tree he’d borrowed from the staff room upstairs and set about getting it ready while Louis untangled the long string of lights that had been shoved in a carrier bag for the best part of the year. He was singing along under his breath, and watched out of the corner of his eye as Louis’ hips swayed to the beat, his low voice filtering through over the music.

“I can feel you watching me, Styles,” he murmured. Harry just laughed to himself, shaking his head as he set the tree down, reaching out for the lights Louis was now handing over. He shuddered as their hands brushed. He loved that even though they’d been together about eight months now, Louis’ touch still made him feel special, still gave him goosebumps. He still felt that burn of desire whenever he looked at his boyfriend across a crowded room, content with the knowledge that no matter who Louis spoke to, Harry was the one he’d be taking home at the end of the night.

“Sorry. That arse of yours is a little distracting,” he admitted, wrapping the lights around the final lower branches. Louis hip checked Harry as he came and stood next to him, a length of gold tinsel in his hands. “Go on then, put it on the tree.”

Harry bit back a laugh as Louis tried valiantly to add the tinsel to the tree, but he just didn’t have quite the eye for it that his boyfriend had. He gave up with a sigh and resorted to grabbing the bag of shiny metallic baubles, rifling through to find his favourites while Harry adjusted the golden tinsel, making sure it was evenly spread.

“So. Um, are you still on for tonight then?” Harry’s heart started to race at the thought of what they’d planned for that night at home. It had been a long time coming, and Harry finally felt ready after weeks of enjoying the new side to their sex life. They’d built up an immense amount of trust between them, and Harry had been so impressed with how Louis had stepped into the role of his Dom in the bedroom. Nothing turned Harry on more than seeing Louis control him, using just his words to reduce Harry to a whiny and needy submissive, something he wasn’t sure he’d ever get the chance to be with the man he was so deeply in love with.

He looked up when he didn’t hear Louis respond, and caught the tail end of a nod. Louis turned then and gave Harry a smile, but he couldn’t help but notice it didn’t quite reach the corners of Louis’ beautiful blue eyes. Harry sighed and put the bauble in his hands back on the table, watching it roll away slightly before he took Louis’ hands in his own, focusing their eyes on each others.

“Louis, if you’re not ready for this... it’s okay. I won’t be mad or upset, or whatever. I want you to be as okay with this as I am. We can wait-“

“No. No, Harry, I want this with you. We’ve been careful, we know what we’re doing by now. I just...” He trailed off, pulling out one of the tiny plastic chairs and lowering himself into it while Harry sat in front of him, bum perched on the edge of the desk, feet rested on the floor between Louis’ splayed legs. “I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous. Never fully gone into this before, but I trust you, and I trust myself.”

“Good, that’s important, darling,” Harry replied, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “But if you change your mind, I understand.”

“I won’t. I want to do this for you, baby. I want to make you feel good. I didn’t do all that research for nothing, you know.”

Harry preened with the knowledge of Louis’ extensive research. He’d gone so far as to have a folder full of printouts, covering every kink Harry had so much as mentioned liking the idea of, to an entire section dedicated to subspace. He’d wanted nothing more than to make sure the two of them were safe, and Harry was more than a little turned on by how prepared Louis was, and how serious he was about taking proper care of Harry during their scenes. He was such a good dom, and Harry loved him all the more for it. “Anyway, it certainly can’t be as bad as the time I tried fisting you.”

Harry blushed beet red at that, and slapped at Louis’ shoulder, keen not to relive that night several weeks ago. What had started out with big ambitions had ended with far too much laughter, lube in what felt like every crevice of Harry’s body, and Louis eventually slipping off the bed and onto the floor from laughing too hard. Needless to say, they hadn’t bothered trying again, Harry decided he’d just stick with either Louis’ cock or sex toys inside him for now. “Oh, stop. I told you I wanted to forget about that.”

“Chance would be a fine thing,” Louis quipped, pushing himself up from the chair, looping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Seriously, though. I think I’ll be alright, and I know we’re both happy to stop if we need to. I just... I want this to be good for you, angel.” He leaned in and kissed Harry gently, running his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Shall we get this done and go home, then?”

Harry nodded and got to his feet, kissing Louis again once more. They sang along to the music in the background as they finished off the tree, then set about hanging the paperchains Harry had spent the past few afternoons making with his class. He held Louis’ legs as his petite boyfriend sat on his shoulders, pinning them up into the corners of the room. They stuck some tinsel around the little window of the classroom door, and hung a few foil stars from the ceiling. When they were done, Harry took a step back and admired his room, flicking off the lights so it was lit only by the Christmas lights and that from the corridor outside.

“Beautiful.” Louis nodded in agreement and slipped his hand into Harry’s, admiring the sight as well. 

“I’m ready to go if you are?”

“Let me just grab my bags, then we’ll go home. My place, yeah?” Harry asked, pleased when Louis nodded. 

“Yeah, my bag is in the car. Need me to carry anything?”

“You could grab that box of phonics stuff, I need to sort some of it this weekend, get things straight before we pick it up again after Christmas.” He watched as Louis bent over, picking up the relatively heavy box with ease, used to lugging about crates of glasses and barrels in the cellar of his bar. Harry flicked off the lights and held the exterior door open, letting Louis leave ahead of him. He shut the door with a definite click, making sure it was closed before they crossed the playground over to the car park. Harry flicked open his car and they set the things in his boot. “Meet you at home?”

“I’ll follow you. I love you.” Louis pecked his lips and Harry watched as he jogged on his shapely legs over to his car, starting the engine. Harry shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen when they got home, and he started his own car, slowly heading out of the car park, ready for a night of fun, just him and Louis. All he ever needed. 

*

Louis smiled when he pulled into the driveway, pleased to see Harry had arrived ahead of him as planned. He’d deliberately slowed down to hit a red light on the journey so Harry would have to carry on, and as suspected, Harry had gone inside, his car dark and the windows of the lounge shining behind the blinds that were hung at the frames. He took a few deep breaths before he got out of the car, ready to face whatever the night was going to bring.

He and Harry had planned this meticulously, was the thing. They’d talked it through copious times, making sure they were both happy with the decisions that they’d made, how far they were going to take things. Harry was certain about Louis doing this for him, and Louis honestly did feel prepared enough to finally make this happen, to fulfil this particular desire of Harry’s. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t nervous. He was. But he was the dom tonight. He had to be in charge, and he had to take care of Harry. That was, and would always be, the top priority.

He walked up the driveway and used the key on his own keyring to let himself in, hearing Harry singing lowly in the kitchen, no doubt preparing them some snacks and water bottles for the rest of the night, exactly as Louis knew they’d talked about. Slowly, he took his shoes off and hung his jacket up next to Harry’s, taking his time so Harry could prepare what he needed before he shuffled into the house, shoulders back, a neutral expression on his face. Louis knew Harry would be able to read it easily, and would know what it meant.

Harry looked up as Louis arrived in the kitchen and smiled, holding up the water bottles in one giant hand, and a packet of crackers in the other. Louis nodded and smiled quickly before it faded, eyes dark as they looked at Harry, barefoot and beautiful in his kitchen.

“Louis, I-”

“Upstairs, please. I want you to take all your clothes off, and kneel by the bed. Wait for me, and don’t touch yourself.”

Harry didn't move and Louis stepped closer, focusing his gaze entirely on Harry, watching a blush creep up his cheeks.

“Do you understand what I said, princess? I need you to use your words and tell me.”

“I do, I understand.” Harry nodded and practically scurried out of the room, light footsteps all Louis could hear as he did as he was told. Louis took a glass from the draining board and ran the tap for a moment before he filled the glass with cold water. He downed the lot in just a few gulps, and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. It was now or never.

He climbed the stairs carefully, listening out for any sound that might indicate Harry wasn’t ready. None came, so he walked down the hallway, stopping at the entrance to Harry’s bedroom, trying to control his own reaction to what he could see. Harry was knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, entirely naked as Louis had asked him to be. His cock was already hard and dripping, and Harry’s palms were on his thighs, not moving at all. He didn't even look up as Louis moved into the room, and he couldn’t help himself from kneeling next to Harry, cupping his cheek to make him look at him.

“We’re going to have fun, okay darling? You remember your safe word if it gets too much?”

Harry nodded. “Banana.”

“Good. And we’re gonna do traffic light colours too, okay? I want you to be safe, Harry. Can you remind me what they are?”

“Green is good, yellow is slow down and red is stop, Daddy.”

Louis tried not to shudder at the term but nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips to let him know he’d been a good boy.

“Well done. Stay there for me.”

Harry’s gaze fell back to the floor as Louis walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out Harry’s box of sex toys, selecting the ones he wanted to use for tonight. They’d bought a few new things together recently, and Louis picked up the pink sparkly dildo he’d chosen for his boyfriend, kind of liking the idea of using something on Harry not even he’d used on himself before. He laid that, along with Harry’s favourite butt plug, and some silky blue rope on the bed before he left the room again, grabbing a couple of towels from the bathroom and putting them on the bedside table.

When he was satisfied everything was ready, he walked over to Harry and stood in front of him, only wearing his boxers now. Harry looked beautiful, sat there for him, and Louis was now very much looking forward to taking this beautiful boy apart, exactly as he needed and wanted him to.

“Up you get. On the bed, hands and knees?” Louis knew he was supposed to be in charge, that he was meant to choose the position for this but he needed Harry’s okay right now. He was the dom, but his love and care for Harry came above and beyond anything else they were ever going to do sexually, and Harry had settled with that too, understanding Louis’ need for reassurance. They may have been dabbling in the BDSM side of their relationship for a few months now, but things like this particular scene were new to Louis. He’d done enough reading online, and he’d spoken to Harry extensively, which had assuaged his nerves somewhat but still. It was a little intimidating.

Harry did as he was asked, not verbally answering Louis as he took his place on their clean sheets, bum in the air as he waited for whatever it was Louis wanted to give him. Louis crawled up the bed, pressing kisses down Harry’s spine as he did so, tasting the sheen of sweat already over Harry’s body from the simple anticipation of what was going to happen. Knowing what was coming simply made it hotter, in Harry’s opinion. Sure, the element of surprise was sexy, but he loved knowing what Louis was planning to do to him, how he was going to take him apart and take him to the place where he loved to be after a scene.

Louis watched as Harry shuddered when he ran the lengths of silk rope across his shoulders, although his head didn't move. He looked like he was ready to be Louis’ good boy, to only respond when he was spoken to, and that included not looking at Louis until he was allowed. Louis hadn’t been hugely comfortable with that idea, but after a long discussion with Harry, he understood why Harry needed that, and agreed to try it. 

“Hands up, hold the headboard, baby.” Harry did so, and Louis saw a slight tremble in his long fingers as they wrapped around the metal bars of their headboard, his rings clinking slightly, the only noise Louis could hear. “Good, so good for me. Gonna tie you up now, make it so you can’t move, okay?” Harry just nodded and Louis looped the silk rope around Harry’s slender wrists, using the knots they’d spent several evenings practising together to restrain him., ones Harry could easily escape if there was an emergency but that made him feel restrained in the moment. Louis had proudly exclaimed all the nights spent as a child braiding his little sisters’ hair had finally paid off when he finally completed a tricky knot on Harry’s wrists, a look of pride in his eyes that Harry wished he could capture and keep there forever.

Soon enough, Harry was tied to the bed, and ready for the taking. Literally. Louis crawled back down to behind Harry, aware that not seeing or knowing what Louis was going to do next was a turn on for Harry. He knew the basics, he knew the intention of the night and the things that would be done, just not the order, and Louis was intending on taking full advantage. He ran his palms up Harry’s bare thighs, stilling on Harry’s bum cheeks, digging his fingertips slightly, hearing Harry’s breath hitch at the touch. 

“Look so beautiful like this, just waiting for me, letting me do whatever I want to you.” He bent down and kissed one of Harry’s cheeks softly, hands snaking up to grab at his hips. “Just wondering what to do first… how to tease you, make you want more… you want that, baby?”

“Please-” Harry rasped out, his voice low and full of desire as he stayed as still as he could. They’d decided not to delve into the punishment side of things tonight, so even if Harry slipped up, Louis was planning on ignoring it, focusing instead of positive praise, in making Harry feel as good as he could.

Louis reached for the lube and drizzled a little over his fingers before letting some drip down between Harry’s cheeks, over his waiting hole, making him gasp quietly at the cool liquid trickled down between his legs, a sight that was a little mesmerising to Louis. He smirked and brought his hand up, teasing Harry with just the tip of his pointer finger, knowing Harry wanted more.

“So beautiful here, Princess. Love that this is for me, that you’re letting me take care of you. Love you so much, beautiful boy.” He pushed forwards, watching Harry’s body stretch around the intrusion, welcoming his finger with apparent ease. They’d certainly made the most of the fact they were having sex, indulging as often as they could, Louis able to judge Harry’s moods perfectly by now. He knew the signs that Harry needed something from him, to lose himself in being a sub for a while, and Louis, now growing in confidence, was keen to oblige him.

His thoughts trailed away as he used his fingers to tease Harry, only brushing his prostate every third or fourth touch, not wanting to push Harry too close to the edge yet. They’d only just started, and while Harry enjoyed when Louis pushed him into multiple orgasms, that wasn’t the aim for tonight. Not just yet. He was barely two fingers in when he removed his fingers, hearing a low moan from Harry as his body felt empty again.

“S’ok darling, I’m here. Colour, baby?”

“Green, so green, Daddy,” Harry mumbled, shuffling his knees slightly to get more comfortable. Louis reached for the dildo on the bed and surprised Harry by running it up and down between his cheeks, pressing the tip against where Harry wanted it the most. He palmed his own cock for a moment, ridiculously turned on at watching Harry like this, just waiting for whatever Louis gave him. “Please-”

“Be good for me, Daddy will give it to you when he’s ready, okay?” Harry just nodded again, and Louis could see the tremble in his arms as he struggled to hold himself up, muscles no doubt burning under the strain already. “You can lean down baby, want you to make sure you’re comfortable. Go on, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Harry muttered as he lowered himself to his forearms, looking much more comfortable as he brought his knees closer to his chest, keeping himself open and exposed for Louis. The fact he was still entirely verbal told Louis he hadn’t pushed him too far just yet, and removed the dildo, quickly coating it in a thin layer of lube, knowing Harry was just about open enough to take it. He liked when it hurt slightly, and Louis was very aware of that fact, something Harry liked him to exploit more often than not.

“Look so beautiful, princess, all open for me and the dildo. It’s the pretty pink one I chose for you, I remember how your gorgeous eyes lit up when you saw it. Now I get to see how amazing it looks inside you, I’m so lucky.” With those words, he pushed it harshly into Harry, making his boyfriend groan loudly in pleasure at being filled again. “Shit, looks fucking hot baby,” Louis muttered as he reached forwards with his free hand, touching around Harry’s stretched entrance, knowing it would drive Harry wild with desire.

“Daddy, I-” Harry choked out, knuckles turning white around the headboard bars as he gripped them tightly, trying hard not to rock himself back onto the toy, knowing he was at Louis’ mercy at that moment. It felt so good and Louis could see how much Harry wanted more. He gripped the rubber base of the toy and withdrew it nearly all the way, leaving just the bulbous tip inside Harry before he slammed it back inside, watching Harry’s body jerk forwards with the motion, crying out again as his body accepted the toy. Harry’s sounds were beautiful, but there was something missing, and Louis needed to fix it.

He pushed the toy deep inside his boyfriend, holding it in place, knowing it was pressing directly against Harry’s prostate, giving him strong sensations of pleasure. “Sorry darling, I just… I need to see you. I need to look into your beautiful eyes.” He reached up and pulled at the rope, letting it fall open from around Harry’s wrists, freeing his boyfriend. “On your back for me, princess.”

Harry rolled over slowly, not wanting to let the dildo escape the confines of his body. With every move, it shifted slightly and sent shocks throughout his whole body, and Louis was sure Harry was getting towards his floaty place if his slow and measured movements were anything to go by. As he laid back down, his cock was standing up hard and wet from his body but both of them steadfastly ignored it, knowing Harry didn't want to be touched there just yet. Holding off was far more enticing for them both. 

“God, I wish I could have a taste, baby, you look beautiful.” He ran his hands up the smooth planes of Harry’s chest and stomach before he bent down, licking quickly into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry’s cheeks were flushed in pleasure now, and his hands came down tentatively, one stilling at Louis’ neck, rubbing back and forth as they kissed, their bare cocks pressing together as they rocked their bodies, totally lost in the moment. Louis reluctantly pulled away, biting down gently on Harry’s bottom lip before he sat up on Harry’s hips, staring down at his boyfriend. “Okay, back to it.”

“No, Louis, I-” Harry whimpered and Louis stopped, knowing Harry wouldn’t have been vocal unless it was important. He rocked his ass back and forth, Harry’s length slipping between his cheeks as he did so, waiting for Harry to continue with whatever he had to say. “Please-”

“What do you need, darling? You need me to stop?”

“No, I-” Harry blinked and quickly licked his lips, eyes locking on Louis’ again. “Hands.”

Louis’ eyes flicked upwards, seeing the lengths of rope laying on the pillows, redundant and unused since he’d freed Harry a few minutes ago. Harry’s hand were back up and resting above his head now, and Louis held his breath for a moment, unable to believe how open and needy Harry was being, how easily he was admitting what he needed.

“Fuck, okay darling. Just stay still for me.” Louis left his lower body where he was and lowered himself down so they were chest to chest, their cocks trapped between their bodies as he quickly worked his fingers around the ropes and Harry’s wrists, tying him down again. “Okay?” Harry tugged gently, sighing in pleasure when he realised he was restrained again,  sinking back down in the bed as Louis scooted backwards, settling back between Harry’s spread legs, the dildo still submerged in his body, and the sight was enough to almost enough to make Louis come on the spot, how Harry was clenching to keep it inside him, not wanting to let it out until Louis said it was okay to do so.

Louis took hold of the toy and thrust it back and forth, his other hand sliding over his own cock now, getting himself back to full hardness as he watched Harry’s face for every flicker of emotion, to see that what he was doing was the right thing. This may well have been the most erotic moment of Louis’ life, and there was something about this whole scene that was just firing him up from inside, making him want more of it, to delve deeper into the world of BDSM with Harry. He trusted Harry to get him through anything, and if he was honest, this was just the beginning.

“You are so fucking amazing, do you know that? Love hearing you, baby, don’t hold back, want to hear how I make you feel.” Harry blinked and nodded, a small smile crossing his lips as his body laid bare and open for Louis, hands lax above his head, displaying his complete trust in Louis taking care of him. “Want my cock, baby? Want me to make you feel good?”

“Please- want Daddy.” Louis shuddered again at the easy slip of the word from Harry’s lips, and he withdrew the dildo, laying it on Harry’s stomach for a moment, knowing he’d need it again in a minute if he was going to push Harry to his limit. He lubed up his hard cock and nudged it against Harry’s entrance, watching Harry’s eyes roll back in his head when he applied pressure, not quite enough to push himself inside just yet. “I-”

Harry was becoming more non-verbal by the minute, and Louis gave in, pushing his hips forwards until the tip of his cock slid into Harry’s waiting body, making them both cry out in pleasure. Louis relished in how warm and tight Harry felt around his cock, as if somehow, it was exactly where it was meant to be. Harry was moaning lowly, his hands contracting into fists as Louis pulled back, slamming back in with no mercy. Harry had told Louis he liked it rough, liked to really feel Louis long after he’d left his body, and Louis was more than happy to deliver on that.

“Fuck… shit, so good, Harry… feel so good for me. Take my cock so well, princess.” Harry nodded and bit his lip, blown pupils staring back at Louis as his body was shifted by Louis’ rough thrusts. His eyes followed Louis’ hand as it reached for the dildo, ready to try something for the pair of them. He held the toy up against Harry’s leaking cock, precome dribbling from the wet head, and he held it there a minute, knowing Harry was anticipating what was to come.

With no warning, he flicked the small switch on the bottom, sending pulsing vibrations through the toy and straight to Harry’s erect cock. His eyes flew open at the overload of sensations, and he arched his back, allowing Louis to drive his cock deeper into Harry’s body, pleasuring them both. Harry’s long and low moan was almost enough to make Louis want to come already but he held off, knowing it would be better for both of them if he waited as long as he could. He could almost feel the vibrations pulsing through Harry and into his own body as he buried his cock in him over and over.

He watched as Harry’s muscles relaxed as he accepted what Louis was doing, his eyes fluttering shut again as it all became too much. His lips parted, as if he wanted to get some words out but couldn’t, his brain just a fog and haze of nothingness aside from what Louis was doing to him. Louis thought he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, how much he was just Louis’, in every way. He was trusting Louis to take him to this place, the place it now seemed he was in, and Louis was loving every second of it.

“So beautiful for me, I’m gonna take care of you, baby. I love you so much, love making you feel good, making you mine.” Harry just whimpered and pulled at his restraints as he tried to reach out for Louis’ hand, feet scrambling helplessly over the sheet as he tried to anchor himself to Louis, to join them in another way. Louis’ body was rocked with a shudder of pleasure as he watched Harry react to the tip of his cock hitting Harry’s prostate, making him widen his legs, sending Louis deeper inside, the incessant buzzing of the vibrator filling his mind.

Louis chased his orgasm, listening to Harry’s quiet ‘uh uh’s’ as he pounded between his thighs, the flush on Harry’s cheeks adorable yet ridiculously sexy at the same time. He moved the vibrator up and down Harry’s leaking shaft as his own orgasm neared, and he watched Harry entirely fall apart, biting down on his own lip, squeezing the headboard bar before he came with a soundless scream, spurting strings of come all over his own torso. Louis watched Harry’s cock twitch with his orgasm, how it remained hard thanks to the overstimulation, and it was Harry’s glassy green eyes locking on his own that made Louis want to come.

He reached down, grabbing Harry’s leg from underneath and forced it back towards Harry’s chest, his ankle resting on Louis’ shoulder. The angle allowed for deeper thrusts, and it was only a few more movements of Louis’ slim hips until Louis came with a loud shout of Harry’s name, fucking into him mercilessly as he came hard, filling Harry up, trying desperately to keep the vibrator in place, Harry still squirming underneath him. When eventually Louis became too sore, he stilled and flicked the switch, stopping the vibrations and he let the toy drop down onto the bed next to him, lowering Harry’s leg gently.

He pulled out, smirking at the sight of his release dribbling from Harry’s body, the sight of where he’d been more than obvious now. Harry wasn’t really moving, just blinking up at the ceiling, a slight smile on his lips, a puddle of cooling come in the middle of his torso. Louis bent down and licked at a stray splash before he came up, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, stroking over his cheek with his hand, trying to bring Harry back around.

“You were so, so good for me, baby, I’m so proud of you,” Louis began, making sure Harry was comfortable, that he knew Louis was there. He reached out and grabbed one of the towels, swiping it over Harry’s tummy to clean him up before he laid down, pulling a still dreamy Harry up against his side, giving them much needed skin to skin contact. He ran his fingers through Harry’s sweaty hair, feeling Harry nuzzle into the touch, as if aware on some dimension what was happening. “You going to come back to me, love? Want to hear your beautiful voice and see those gorgeous eyes.”

Harry’s chest was still heaving with his deep breaths, and Louis hoped he was okay. If he was honest, it was a little odd to have Harry in this state, unable to communicate, in his own little subspace, but judging by Harry’s blissed out expression, it seemed he liked where he was. Louis continued to whisper words to Harry, destined only for his ears, telling him how good he was, how happy he’d made him, how much he loved him. Harry didn't really move, aside from laying his palm out on Louis’ belly, holding it there as he breathed deeply, slowly coming around.

“Lou…” came Harry’s voice, low and husky, but it still made Louis’ heart flutter with such love and fondness for the boy who had captured his heart forevermore. “I…”

“Sshhh, it’s okay, I’m here, darling,” Louis muttered, sitting up slightly to reach for one of the bottles of water he’d put on the bedside table earlier on. He unscrewed the cap and sat up enough to prop Harry up a bit, pushing the tip of the bottle against Harry’s plump lips, tilting it back so the cool liquid flowed into Harry’s mouth. He was lucid enough to swallow a good few gulps, making Louis feel happier he was being looked after properly. Harry looked up and gave Louis a wobbly smile, eyes still dark, lips more moist than they had been. “Well done, such a good princess, aren’t you?”

Harry practically preened under the pet name and nodded shyly, lifting his leg slightly and laying it across Louis’, pinning his smaller boyfriend to the bed. “Feel all floaty, Lou,” Harry mumbled, licking his lips gently, much more back to earth now. Louis glanced over at the clock, noting it had been about fifteen minutes since he was sure Harry had gone under, and he was pleased he’d come back to him. “Felt so good, you looked after me so good.”

“Yeah? I’m pleased about that, love. That’s all I wanted, to make you feel good, to give you what you wanted.”

“You.” 

Louis frowned, trying to work out what Harry meant. He leaned and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before he spoke again. “What do you mean, love?”

“You. What I want. It’s you.” Louis didn't even try to hold back the grin  on his face from Harry’s declaration, and kissed him again, flicking his tongue into Harry’s waiting mouth this time. Harry moaned and brought his hands up, gently cradling Louis’ neck as they continued to kiss lazily, Louis pulling the sheet up to keep them both warm. “Thank you, for that, I mean. I felt… I felt so good, and so…” he took a breath. “So safe, Lou. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much. And I’m so glad I made you feel safe. That was okay, yeah? What I did to you?”

“Fuck, yeah, it was amazing, Lou. Take such good care of me.” He ran his fingertips over Louis’ chest again, a trail of goosebumps following them.

“Always take care of my princess,” Louis remarked, pulling Harry back against him, letting his eyes finally shut, his body sated and exhausted. “Wanna sleep or have a shower?”

“Can’t move. Legs still feel like jelly,” Harry said through a low chuckle, kissing Louis’ chest gently, lacing their fingers together. “Sleep first, please?”

“Anything you want, darling,” Louis mumbled, already slipping into sleep. “Always anything for you.”

*

A few days later, Harry steadfastly ignored Louis’ grumbles as they maneuvered the big Christmas tree they’d chosen into Harry’s front room. Much to Harry’s disgust, Louis had dug his old six foot tree from Tesco out of the loft and installed it in his lounge, while Harry refused to help, arms folded across his chest as he proclaimed it wasn’t a real Christmas tree, and therefore he’d play no part in the blasphemy of it all. Louis had laughed so hard he’d nearly wet himself, and had draped tinsel and baubles hideously, knowing Harry wouldn’t be able to resist making it right. He hadn’t, and within half an hour, it was beautiful.

Harry had gotten his revenge when he’d practically dragged Louis kicking and screaming to the local Christmas tree farm, trudging around the muddy fields in a pair of Harry’s too-big-for-his-tiny-feet wellies, but they’d soon found the perfect tree. Harry had paid and they’d driven home with it fastened to the roof, and were now about to finally make Harry’s home a festive haven.

“Will you stop whining, I told you I’d warm you up with a cuppa as soon as we were home, give me a chance!” Harry snapped, pulling off his scarf and flinging it around the bottom of his banister. Louis cocked an eyebrow at that and walked over, stopping in front of Harry, a dark look in his eyes.

“Talk to me like that again,  _ darling _ , and you might find yourself over my knee.”

Harry shuddered at those words, a promise he almost wanted to press Louis into dealing out, but he shook it off, pecking Louis’ lips with a quick, chaste kiss and dashing off into the kitchen, grabbing his favourite two Christmas mugs from the cupboard and making two cups of steaming hot tea to warm them up. Louis had dragged the tree into submission, placing it in the required stand, and Harry was pleased to see he liked Louis’ choice of place for it, deciding to leave it where it was.

After they’d had a cuddle on the sofa while they drank, talking about their Christmas plans (waking up together, of course, before heading to Anne’s for Christmas dinner, reserving Boxing Day for Jay and the girls) and Harry jotting down notes on the gifts he still had to buy on his phone, Harry left the room and returned with a couple of plastic boxes stuffed to the brim with his trusty Christmas decorations. Louis just rolled his eyes while Harry eagerly pulled the lids off, ready to start decorating. 

Harry wrestled with the strings of fairy lights while Louis sat back, his socked feet propped up on Harry’s coffee table as he watched his boyfriend work, a bag of peanuts sat in his lap, crunching as Harry weaved the lights in and out of the branches, the pine smell permeating the living room already. Harry threw a bauble at Louis when he needed some help, and reluctantly, Louis got to his feet, watching Harry’s ass as he bent over to plug in the lights in the extension lead under the tree.

“Got a good view here,” he murmured, and Harry blushed as he pushed the plug into the socket, the tree lighting up. Harry stood back up, and adjusted a few of the lights, looking to Louis for confirmation it looked good, which he received with a smile and a nod of his head. Harry purposely wiggled his backside as he bent down to unplug them again, grabbing a length of silver tinsel from the box and reached up, twirling it around the top of the tree, walking around to secure it in place. He hummed to himself as he did so, a cheery little Mariah Carey Christmas tune and Louis joined in, the pair making quick work of the decorating.

He turned around at one point to see Louis with two blue baubles in his hands, holding them up to his chest and wiggling like they were boobs, and Harry burst out into a loud cackle, Louis laughing at how easily he’d made Harry guffaw as he always did when something was too funny. 

“I fucking love this, Lou. Us, being all domestic and shit. Just makes me all happy, you know?” He turned to Louis and grinned, watching as Louis walked over, a length of golden tinsel in his hands. He smiled and draped it around Harry’s neck like a scarf before he pushed up onto his tiptoes and kissed him gently.

“I love it, too. I pretty much love anything when it comes to you, Styles.” Harry laughed softly and looked down at the floor, at how Louis’ smaller feet were bracketing his much larger ones, how easily their bodies fitted together. What Louis did next, though, made him gasp, and a shiver run down his spine.

Louis reached up and took hold of one end of the tinsel that was hanging down by Harry’s hip and pulled it up, wrapping it gently around Harry’s neck, sliding a finger between it and the soft skin of Harry’s throat to make sure it wasn’t too tight. It was a sensation that was new to Harry, but all of a sudden, he wanted it more than anything. To feel claimed by Louis, to have something that signified to the world he belonged to Louis, that Louis was his as well.

“Shit,” he murmured, feeling a stirring in his trousers as his mind ran away with him, imagining Louis wrapping something else around his neck, the possibilities driving him wild with desire. “I-”

“You like that, hmm” Louis asked, smirking up at Harry, knowing exactly what it was doing to his boyfriend, fingers now wrapped in the belt loops of Harry’s very tight and unforgiving skinny jeans that were doing nothing at all to hide his obvious arousal.

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, cheeks going red now. “S’like you gave me a collar, Lou…”

“Holy fuck.” 

Harry watched the bob of Louis’ adam’s apple as he swallowed heavily, eyes flitting down from where they were locked on Harry’s to his neck, where the tinsel lay claim to Harry. Instead of acting upon it, Harry just licked his lips and stepped away, reaching into the box and pulling out a bauble, hanging it on a low branch. “You gonna help me then?” 

Louis just nodded blindly, scrabbling his hand in the box, coming out with a candy cane shaped decoration. He stepped over to the tree and hung it, eyes still fixed on Harry’s neck. “I, uh, it… it looks good on you, you know.”

“I know,” Harry smirked back, bending down to grab another ornament, well aware of Louis’ eyes on his every move. Louis might have power and control over him in the bedroom, when Harry wanted him to have it, but Harry was well aware of his own self-power over Louis, how he could drive him wild with something as simple as a piece of tinsel around his neck, as simple a word uttered between them with such strong connotations, it made them both shudder. 

“Better help me finish this so we can do something about that, hmm?” he asked, nodding towards Louis’ rather obvious tenting in his jeans.

“Fuck, okay.” 

Harry grinned, having a feeling that the night was most definitely young, and they were certainly going to have some fun. 


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh fuck….” Harry moaned as he pushed his hand down towards where it felt wet and warm, giving him feelings of pleasure he was finding far too enjoyable for what was clearly the early hours of the morning. The room was still shrouded in semi-darkness and Harry blinked slowly, staring down at the lump underneath the covers, moving slightly. “Louis…”

The warmth suddenly disappeared and the lump under the bed moved up Harry’s body, popping his head out and grinning widely at his boyfriend, eyes crinkling perfectly at the corners as they always did when he gave Harry one of his most genuine smiles.

“Happy birthday, baby!” He surged up and pressed a long kiss to Harry’s puckered lips, a tingle rushing down Harry’s spine at yet another touch from Louis. “Let me finish off down here, and we’ll get to your presents, okay?”

Harry just nodded, a little spaced out from being woken up with such a good blowjob, and he watched as Louis slid back under the covers, the warm sensation enveloping him once more. As if Louis knew just what he needed, small hands clamped down on his hips, not allowing him to move at all. Harry decided to struggle and pushed up, trying to raise his thigh but paused when a stinging slap came down, shocking him into submission again. He groaned loudly and shut his eyes again, losing himself in the feelings Louis was willingly giving him.

It didn't take long for Louis to suck and stroke Harry to a strong orgasm, not allowing Harry to move an inch, but encouraging him to be as vocal as he wanted, to tell Louis what he liked and what he wanted. Harry came hard with a shout of Louis’ name, filling his mouth with his release, but it was what Louis did next that surprised him. He popped off quickly, shuffling up Harry’s body again, lips sealed as he reappeared, leaning over to flick on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow. He took Harry’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him, opening his lips and forcing Harry to do the same. Harry gasped as Louis sunk his tongue in, pushing a load of Harry’s come with it. It was filthy, but at the same time, Harry loved it.

He whined when Louis eventually pulled away, licking his lips cheekily as he sat on Harry’s hips, his own erection sticking out from his body, tempting Harry, who went to touch what he so badly wanted.

“Nope, not now. Today, my darling, is all about you.” He leaned and kissed Harry quickly again before he scrambled up, sliding Harry’s boxers up onto his hips before he rearranged himself and dashed off out of the room. Harry heard the door to his spare room open and then slam shut, and Louis returned with some beautifully wrapped gifts in his hands. “First confession - I enlisted help with the wrapping of these.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Harry teased, laughing softly as Louis sat down on the bed opposite him, the pile of gifts on the bunched up duvet. They’d both crossed their legs and were so close their knees were touching, and Harry reached out, laying a palm on Louis’ knee as he rifled around, pulling out a green envelope first. “Ooh, cards. I love me a good card.”

“I know you do, you soppy git. Here ya go.” Louis passed it over and Harry stuck his thumb under the flap, pulling it open and sliding out a glittering blue birthday card, proclaiming “Happy Birthday to the World’s Best Boyfriend’ on the front. “No glitter on the bed, Sty- argh! Stop it, you twat!” Harry was rubbing the front of the card over the top of Louis’ head, glitter raining down into his hair despite Louis trying to avoid it. “Bloody twerp,” Louis muttered, shaking it out, letting it fall onto the bedspread. “Read it, come on.”

Harry gently opened the card, reading the printed words until he came to the bit he cared the most about… what Louis had written to him.

_ To my Harry _

_ Another year older, but another year more beautiful. I’ve loved being your boyfriend for the past year or so, and I can’t wait to spend many more years together making you as happy as you make me. _

_ I love you so much, Happy Birthday sweetheart. _

_ Love, your Lou xx _

“Oh, Louis…” Harry whispered before he leant in, stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend, already feeling a lump rising in his throat at Louis’ soppy words. Before he could cry, Louis thrust a couple of parcels at him, stunning Harry. “Babe, you didn't have to do all this…”

“Yes, I did, now hush and open them,” Louis instructed, a devilish grin on his face as Harry tore into the paper. The first few gifts were wonderful, things Harry had wanted for a while, and he wasn’t entirely sure how Louis had known about them. There was a Beatles vinyl record that Harry knew Louis would have spent a long time hunting for since it was a rare edition, a cosy jumper he’d been looking at in the shops for a while, and a huge box of his favourite posh chocolates.

“They’re amazing, Lou, thank you so much,” Harry said with a grin, picking up the final gift on his lap. He opened the final pink wrapped present and blushed deeply when a pair of lacy black knickers fell out. He’d only confessed his love of lingerie to Louis just after Christmas when Louis had found a pair in the washing basket, but Louis was entirely on board with it. “Shit…”

“You like them? I thought you could wear them tonight?” Harry nodded and went to hug Louis, but before he could, Louis laid a hand on Harry’s chest stopping him in his tracks. He reached down next to him and pulled forwards a black box, with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. He looked somewhat nervous as he handed it over to Harry, smiling slightly. “Another present?”

“Last one, I promise,” Louis mumbled, sitting back so Harry could open it. He did so slowly, untying the ribbon and laying it on top of his pile of gifts already on the bed, and smiled at Louis before he cracked the lid. There was a layer of black tissue paper covering the gift, and Harry carefully pulled it up, gasping at what was inside. “You like it?”

“Shit, Louis, I… oh my god.” Harry reached into the box and pulled out the present. It was a soft, black leather collar, a small silver buckle on the front of it, and it felt amazing between Harry’s finger; soft and supple. “You bought me a collar?”

“Yeah, after your comment at Christmas when I wrapped the tinsel around your neck… it made me think, and I did a little research into it. Apparently, some subs like wearing something that signifies they belong to their dom, and I just... I dunno, I felt like that would be something that you’re into. Did I get it wrong?”

“No, no, I- god, I love it, Louis. It’s exactly what I’d have picked out as well. Does it, uh, does it mean I’m yours then? Your sub?”

“Yeah, my beautiful sub, my good boy, aren’t you?” Harry just nodded, feeling a shiver go down his spine as Louis’ fingers brushed his own, taking the collar. “Want me to put it on for you?” He reached up to wrap it around Harry’s neck, but Harry stopped him, hands on Louis’ delicate wrists. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I uh, I just want to wait? For later? Like... I want to wear it when we can have some fun with it...” Louis blushed but nodded, setting the collar back into the gift box. “Thank you, Lou, for everything. I’m so lucky. Love you.” He kissed Louis quickly, trying to keep it chaste since they both had work to go to in an hour or so. “Breakfast, babe?”

“Nuh uh, let me, it’s your birthday!”

“But I’m hungry, Louis, I actually want to eat something-“

“Hey! Don’t be rude Styles, or I’ll put you over my knee- oh bloody hell, not now, get up....”

*

Harry stood in his bedroom, fastening the last few buttons on the maroon shirt he’d chosen to wear for the night, contrasting with the charcoal grey one he knew Louis was wearing thanks to a huge amount of pictures Louis had sent him from his bedroom, asking for fashion advice. He smoothed down the shirt and shrugged on a blazer, being that it was February and still chilly. His mum wasn’t well and had cancelled on her dinner reservation, but she’d insisted that Harry still go out with Louis, Gemma and their friends, promising she’d take Harry out another time.

Harry spritzed his Tom Ford cologne over his cheeks and neck, enjoying the soft scent as he slipped his feet into his black leather boots, one of the Christmas presents Louis had spoilt him with. He looked in the full length mirror, pleased by what he saw, but something was missing. His eyes fell on the black box on his bedside table and he walked over towards it, rolling back the sleeves of his blazer until they were halfway up his forearms, a stylish look, he felt.

He opened the box and picked up the collar, touching the leather again, shuddering at what it symbolised. Before he could overthink it, he wrapped it around his left wrist a few times, holding it to his chest so he could fasten the buckle, making sure it wouldn’t slip off. It looked like a chunky bracelet, but somehow, he loved how it felt, like Louis was making him his publicly, in lieu of a ring. The doorbell rang, and Harry paused, hoping Louis would let himself in. He didn't.

Harry walked down the stairs, head still a little fuzzy thanks to the collar and he reached for the lock, pulling the door open slowly. Louis was stood on the doorstep, looking handsome in a long black coat, skinny jeans and a smart shirt, a bunch of flowers in his hand. He grinned and pushed them into Harry’s hands, peering around them to give him a kiss.

“You look gorgeous, love, let me in, it’s freezing!” Harry laughed and stepped back, heading into the kitchen with the flowers, wanting to put them in a vase before they left. Louis followed him, and Harry shivered at the feel of Louis’ hands resting on his waist, watching his fingers work as he ripped apart the cellophane, arranging all the blooms in a tall glass vase. “You like them?”

“They’re gorgeous, thank you. You don’t need to spend all your money on me, though, being with me is enough.” Louis just shrugged and took the vase into the sitting room, putting the flowers pride of place on Harry’s windowsill for everyone to see and admire. “I’ve never bought you flowers, Lou, I’ll have to change that.”

“Ah, I’m more the sort that likes to give than receive, love,” he said, blushing when Harry snorted at his unintentional innuendo. “Oh stop it. Come on, if we’re picking up our sisters on the way, we’d better get going now.”

Harry nodded and grabbed his coat from the hallway, but he stopped when Louis took his hand, eyes looking down at his wrist. “Oh, uh-”

“You wanted to wear it in public, didn't you? Not up for wearing it around your neck, then?”

“Not yet, but I will one day,” Harry reassured him, touching the collar again. “I just wanted it on tonight, though. Is this okay, does it look alright?”

“Looks fucking perfect. Fuck, love what that means… will you wear it for me tonight?” Harry blushed and nodded, following Louis out of the front door, making sure it was locked before he sat in the passenger seat, grateful he wasn’t driving thanks to the state of mind he was already in and they hadn’t really gone out in public just yet. Just wearing the collar in some way on his body was sending him to a floaty place, and he focused on the journey, greeting Gemma and Lottie when they got into the car, thrusting forward colourful envelopes and chatting away as Louis drove them.

They arrived at the restaurant in no time, and Harry groaned when he saw Niall (it had to be Niall, it wasn’t Liam’s thing) had fastened two helium birthday balloons to his chair. Louis just laughed and shoved Harry towards the chair, sliding into the one next to it while Harry greeted Niall, Liam and Zayn as the girls pulled off their coats, handing them to the hovering waiters to be hung up. Louis ordered a couple of bottles of wine for the table, and a jug of water, knowing neither he or Harry were planning on drinking a lot since they had plans much later on when they were alone.

“So what did Lou get you?” Lottie asked across the table as Niall piled a few presents in front of Harry, Liam adding a couple of envelopes to the pile as well while Louis poured wine for everyone.

“Uh, a vinyl I wanted, a lovely jumper and some posh chocolates,” Harry replied as he slid Niall’s card from the envelope, laughing at the inappropriateness of it. “Thanks, Niall.” He opened the gifts; a headscarf, a new phone case and a nice bottle of champagne. Liam’s card and gift were next, and he thanked Liam and Zayn, chatter happening easily between everyone sat around the table as they perused the menu, deciding what they wanted to eat.

“You okay, darling?” Louis asked, stroking Harry’s wrist with his thumb, wanting to make sure. Harry just nodded and smiled, shuffling his chair a little closer. “Are you wearing them for me?”

“Yeah, Lou…” Harry blinked, willing himself not to fall any deeper into his floaty place, and Louis’ fingers lacing in his own brought him back down to earth a little more. “Sorry, what?” He sensed everyone looking at him around the table, and Niall just smirked, knowing what Harry got like and more importantly, why. “Spaced out for a second..”

Gemma repeated her question and Harry did his best to answer, Louis keeping him on track, filling up the small water glass next to Harry’s glass of red wine, not sure alcohol was a good idea right now with how Harry was already behaving. Harry wriggled around in his chair as the starters arrived, picking at his food, moving it around the plate more than actually eating it.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I do, just feel a bit… out of it,” Harry mumbled, not wanting anyone else to hear. He stood enough to remove his blazer, entirely forgetting about the collar on his wrist. He spudded a prawn onto his fork and ate it, Louis smiling proudly as he did so.

“Good boy. Gonna need your energy for tonight so eat up, please.” 

That was all Harry needed to hear, and he wolfed down the rest of his food, already excited to get to the main course. Liam and Zayn were chatting with Lottie now, and Louis excused himself to go the loo, kissing Harry quickly before he left, Harry watching his butt in his tight jeans as he walked off. Gemma stood and sat down in Louis’ seat, resting her chin on her hand as she cocked an eyebrow at her younger brother.

“What?”

“Don’t what me, little bro. I can see you’re being weird… what has that boyfriend of yours done to you?”

Harry sputtered for a moment, a little lost for words. “Nothing! Literally nothing. I got in from work on my own, and he turned up on my doorstep about five minutes before we came to get you. He bought me flowers, Gem.”

“Aww, bless him,” Gemma teased, ruffling Harry’s hair before her eyes caught onto something. “Harry, what’s that?”

“What’s what- oh.” He swallowed, noticing Niall was now listening in across the table having come back from the bar, a pint now in his hand. “It’s, uh, a present from Lou?”

“Are you asking me or telling me, hmm?” She arched a perfectly shaped brow, but thankfully, Louis returned, meaning she had to vacate her seat. “I’ll find out later on, don’t you worry,” she teased as she rounded the table, taking her seat again.

“Oi, Harold.” Harry spun around, looking at his best friend. Niall reached forwards to touch the collar but Harry slapped his hand, not wanting it to be touched. It was something between him and Louis, and only Louis would be touching it later, when he took it off Harry’s wrist and placed it around Harry’s neck before he fucked him in it. Niall couldn’t touch it, it was only Louis’. “Ha, as I thought. He bought you a fucking collar?!”

“Oh, say it a bit louder, Niall, I don’t think that couple the other side of the restaurant heard you!” Harry was aware he was blushing now, but he didn't care. Niall might know about Harry’s wants and needs when it came to sex, but a public place wasn’t the place to talk about his new collar from his boyfriend. “Yes, it is, but shut the fuck up about it. I don’t want my sister hearing about mine and Louis’ sex life, okay?”

“Jeez, chill out Haz, was just asking. You just… be careful, yeah? I assume Louis takes care of that side of you now?”

“Yeah, very much. He’s, uh, seen me in subspace too. He takes really good care of me, Ni.”

“Good, s’all I can ask. Just care about you, young Hazza.”

“I know, and I appreciate that, mate. I really do. Oh, that’s me, thank you!” He held up a hand and grinned as the waiter called out his meal choice, sitting back so the hot plate could be put down in front of him. “Ooh, this looks delicious!”

The rest of the table soon received their meals, but before they could tuck in, Louis raised his wine glass, silencing everyone for a moment.

“He’ll kill me for this later, but I just wanted to make a quick toast to the birthday boy. Harry - happy birthday, darling. I love you very much, and I’m glad we’re all here to celebrate your birth, the fact that you’re here on this planet at the same time as us.” Everyone chuckled at that, making Harry blush as Louis took his free hand in his own. “I hope you’ve had a lovely day, and that the rest of your year is as brilliant as you. Happy birthday, Haz!”

“Happy birthday, Harry!” Everyone called, clinking glasses around the table and sipping on their wine.

“Thank you, but you really didn't have to,” Harry murmured as everyone started to eat, sharing a secret smile with Louis. 

“Oh, I really did.” Louis dropped his knife and slid a hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and into a quick kiss, ignoring the groan of their sisters as their lips met, keeping it clean since they weren’t anywhere near being in private. Harry gasped as Louis slipped his fingers underneath his shirt and into the waistband of his trousers, touching the lace of his underwear. “Shit, these feel so good… gonna show me how fuckable you look in them when we get home?”

“Please,” Harry whined, pushing back into Louis’ touch, moaning lowly when Louis removed them, tucking the shirt back in. “Louis…”

“Be good, please. Now, eat your dinner, the sooner we finish, the sooner we can go home…”

*

The rest of the dinner passed by without incident. Louis of course embarrassed Harry by sneakily asking the waiter to put some candles in Harry’s desert of choice, which was a big slice of a warm chocolate fudge cake, causing the table and subsequently the rest of the restaurant to join in with a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday, leaving a flushed Harry squirming in his seat. Louis had just laughed as Harry lowered himself as far down as he could get, trying to slip out of view before he squeezed his thigh, whispering to him to be good, that he’d be rewarded at home. Harry had quickly complied.

An hour later, Louis had dropped the girls off at Gemma’s flat, the pair deciding to carry on the party there since the following day was a Saturday, and they had a bottle of wine to finish. Harry stumbled up the garden path clutching a gift bag stuffed full of his presents, waiting for Louis to unlock the door, which he did in his own time. He smirked at the sight of Harry itching to get inside the house, knowing what was waiting for him. He pushed the door open and stood to the side, letting Harry in, pleased they’d both decided not to drink bar the first glass of wine they’d shared.

“Up you go, love. Let me grab some bits and I’ll meet you up there, okay?” Harry just nodded and left the bag at the bottom of the stairs, walking carefully up them, wiggling his hips as he did so, making Louis shake his head with a small smile. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a few water bottles from the fridge before grabbing some crackers and fruit, just in case. He was never sure now how Harry was going to react when they had sex, and he was already prepared, always ready to take care of his boy. Harry was the most precious thing in the world to him, and he never wanted any harm to come to him.

He walked slowly up the stairs, wondering how Harry would be. He hadn’t given any specific instructions, so he nudged the bedroom door open with his toe, keeping his eyes on the floor as he walked to put the things on his bedside table, small fingers opening the champagne and licking up the excess that drizzled down the edge of the bottle. He ignored Harry again as he walked out and into the bathroom, grabbing a couple of towels before returning and laying them on the bed.

Harry was still fully dressed, but he’d taken off the collar which was hanging limply in his hand. Louis walked over and ran a fingertip up Harry’s chest, pinching his nipples before he pulled Harry down into a rough kiss, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair, making him gasp into the kiss. Louis drifted his hands down and grabbed at Harry’s butt, pulling their bodies together, and he could already feel how Harry was responding.

“Take your clothes off, but leave the knickers on,” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded, taking a step back and doing exactly what he was told. Louis could see his eyes were getting dark as he watched him undress, clothes falling to a heap on the floor, leaving Harry bare aside from the knickers Louis had bought him. His cock was straining at the lace, and he was biting his lip, looking just like sin. “I want you to make me feel good first, before we get to you, okay?”

“Yeah, Lou, want that,” Harry murmured. “But, uh, can you…” He didn't say anymore, instead resorting to holding out the collar in a shaking hand. Louis took it from him and nodded, pushing up onto his tiptoes so he could wrap it around Harry’s slender neck. The gesture made him shudder too. It felt like so much, like he really was taking control of Harry in every way, and the way Harry’s eyes glazed over told him he felt it too, that it was a lot for both of them.

“Fuck… Harry, you look amazing,” Louis muttered, running his finger between the soft leather and Harry’s neck, making sure it wasn’t too restrictive. Harry shivered slightly and stepped back, letting Louis rake his eyes over the sight in front of him… Harry in knickers and a collar, totally vulnerable and exposed to Louis. “So beautiful.”

Harry just continued to stare, watching as Louis made quick work of shedding his own clothes, throwing them to the side of the room, not caring where they ended up. He stepped up and pulled Harry back down into a passionate kiss, leading the way the entire time. Harry’s hands remained by his side while Louis’ roamed around, sliding underneath the lace, grasping at Harry’s cheeks, squeezing them together and making his boyfriend moan. 

“Wanna do something before I fuck you?” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded, despite not knowing what it was. “That champagne Niall got you… I want you to lick it off me.”

“Fuck…” Harry’s cheeks reddened at the idea and he nodded, following Louis wordlessly to the bed, watching with dark eyes as he laid down and craned his neck to look at the bottle, already open and waiting. There was condensation on the bottle, and Louis braced himself for the sensation of it hitting his warm skin. “Shall I…”

“My collarbones,” Louis instructed, knowing Harry still needed that element of control being held over him. Harry carefully tilted the bottle until a slow stream fell from the top of it, splashing against Louis’ bare skin, pooling in the divots of his collarbones, near his tattoo. “Oh fuck, that’s cold…”

At those words, Harry didn't hesitate. He dived straight in, warm tongue lapping at the liquid, passing all over Louis’ skin until it was all gone, chasing the drips that had gone down his rib cage, tongue trailing after those as well. Louis felt pleased he’d managed to lay some towels down, although there was no doubt the bed would be destroyed after this anyway. Harry repeated the action, dripping it in a line down the middle of Louis’ stomach, pouring a small amount into and around his belly button as well, eagerly licking it up afterwards. Louis felt desired and so turned on, watching Harry worship his body in this way. 

“Taste so good, Lou,” Harry murmured, pouring yet another dribble into Louis’ collarbones, sucking it up, and Louis knew he was trying to make a love bite there, something for later. He enjoyed marking Louis up too much, and Louis took great delight in letting him do so, in standing behind the bar, Harry’s marks littering his body. “Can I suck you, please?”

On his knees at his side, Louis watched Harry begging for his cock and he nodded, reaching for the lube. “Yeah, but I want you to open yourself up while you do, can you do that for me?”

Harry moved quickly on the bed, situating himself between Louis’ thighs, taking Louis’ hard cock in his hand and stroking several times, making Louis whimper, bordering on being too close already. Harry accepted the lube and applied some to the fingers of his right hand, reaching behind him, ensuring Louis could see everything. Much to Louis’ surprise, he picked up the bottle of champagne with his free hand and took a swig before he put it back down, not taking his eyes from Louis’.

Louis’ heart raced as he watched Harry lower himself over his cock, pushing the head of it against his lips before he slowly allowed it inside, a dribble of champagne leaking down Louis’ shaft as he did so. Louis threw his head back and moaned loudly, letting Harry know exactly how good he was making him feel. 

“Fucking hell...” Louis cried as the combination of bubbles and Harry’s mouth around his cock became almost too much to handle. He felt Harry swallow around him, the bubbles disappearing but Harry didn't stop sucking, whirling his tongue around the head before he popped off, wiping his mouth quickly with his hand. He licked his lips and smirked before he sank back down again, hand working behind himself, and Louis thought that might be the hottest thing of all.

Louis propped himself up on his elbows, watching the amazing visual in front of him as Harry peered up at him, Louis’ cock between his lips now. He let out a slow breath and brought a hand down, resting it on top of Harry’s head, guiding his movements gently. Harry let himself be led by Louis, let him press his head further down until Louis’ cock bumped the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. He pulled up, wiping his mouth before he went back down again, sucking eagerly, if a little sloppily, and Louis loved it.

“Haz, stop, I’m gonna- Harry!” Louis tugged hard on Harry’s hair, making Harry moan before he popped off again, cheeks red and lips swollen. “Don’t wanna come like that, want to come inside you…” Harry nodded and pull his fingers out, wiping them on the towel underneath Louis’ body. “You open for me?”

“Yeah… yeah, Lou…” He sat back on his knees, cock sticking out of the waistband of his knickers, and he reached up, touching his collar as if to reassure himself it was there. “Wanna be on my hands and knees, please…”

“Course, up you get then.” Louis sat up and watched as Harry attempted to take off his knickers, but Louis called out, stopping him. “No. Leave them on, want to fuck you in them.” Harry nodded in his haze and arranged himself on his hands and knees, ass up in the air, breathing quickly as he felt so turned on. Louis just watched and admired the sight in front of him, amazed he got to be the one lucky enough to have Harry with him like this. “Fuck, you are so fucking amazing…”

“Please,” Harry begged, his voice low with desire as he swung his hips side to side, ass swaying in the air. Louis shuffled closer on his knees, his cock in his hand as he rubbed the tip between Harry’s cheeks, over the lace of the knickers. Harry was whining, and Louis brought his hand down on Harry’s lace covered backside, the resounding slap resonating in the air as Harry moaned again. “Louis…”

“When I’m ready,” he muttered, and hooked his finger under the elastic of the knickers, moving them to the side to bare Harry’s entrance to him. He reached forward with a finger and pushed the tip inside, loving how easily it sunk inside Harry’s body. He lubed himself up and pushed in one stroke, bottoming out, shutting his eyes at how good Harry felt around him. His hands flew up to grab at Harry’s hips, holding him still as Harry attempted to rock himself on Louis’ cock, needing more now. “Stay still, Harry…”

“Sorry.” Harry hung his head, mortified that Louis thought he was being bad and remained still while Louis pulled back, leaving just the tip inside him before he thrust back in, watching Harry’s butt jiggle with the impact of his hips landing against him. Louis really went for it, pounding at Harry, loving the moans and groans it drew from him, how enthusiastic he sounded. He could feel the elastic of Harry’s knickers pressing against the shaft of his cock as he thrust, and the arch of Harry’s back was beautiful, rivulets of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. 

“Fuck, feel so good around me, so tight and so  _ good _ . You’re so good, Harry, my good boy.” Harry preened under Louis’ praise, and Louis kept up his pace, and his right hand walked up Harry’s spine, touching the soft leather, a thought firing off in his brain as he touched it. “Can I… can I- shit, I don’t know…”

“Do it, Lou, choke me, I want it, please-” Harry looked over his shoulder at Louis, pupils blown as he encouraged him, waiting for more. He balanced on one arm, reaching and grabbing Louis’ wrist, bringing it up to his neck. Louis exhaled slowly, and buried his cock inside Harry’s body as he hooked a finger under the leather, feeling the slick sweat of Harry on his skin. “Please.”

Louis pulled gently, until he felt the movement become restrictive, aware it was now hindering Harry’s breathing. He thrust gently as he pulled, and Harry gasped, arching his neck backwards, making the choke even stronger. Louis released it for a moment, and Harry coughed lightly, filling his lungs with air again. “Okay? Harry, talk to me, what’s your colour?”

“Green, so fucking green, again-”

Louis bit his lip as he continued to thrust into Harry’s body, pulling again on the collar. The way Harry was clearly struggling for breath was a strange sensation, one he wasn’t sure he should like, but somehow, he did. He watched as Harry rolled his hips backwards, changing the angle of Louis’ cock inside him, and Louis knew from the way Harry was tightening around him his orgasm was imminent. Louis quickly released the collar and pulled out, making Harry groan at the sudden emptiness. He tapped at the side of Harry’s thigh, gesturing for him to flip over. “On your back, wanna look at you like this…”

Harry nodded and rolled over, parting his legs again, and Louis admired how his knickers were covered in his own precome, and reached to touch the sodden fabric. He shoved a pillow under Harry’s hips and moved the knickers aside as he pushed back in firmly. Harry looked like absolute sin like that, covered in lace, his collar totally exposed as he shut his eyes, lips parted as sounds tumbled from between them, telling Louis everything he was doing was the right thing.

Louis’ hands snaked up and reached around Harry’s throat, where the collar sat on his pale skin, and he pressed down firmly on his windpipe, just enough to make Harry gasp for air, his eyes not leaving Harry’s as he choked him once more. After a few moments, he released Harry and let his hands come down to grip at Harry’s hips, thrusts wild and fast now as he chased his orgasm, and Harry’s hands were grasping at the towels below him, bunching them up slightly. 

“So fucking gorgeous, all fucking mine,” Louis growled out as he started to come, fingers digging in so deeply he was sure he’d leave bruises on Harry’s soft skin. He shouted out as he filled Harry’s body with his release, pounding between Harry’s spread legs, pinning him down. Harry’s cock was leaking above the waistband of his underwear again, and Louis reached for it as he stayed inside Harry, stroking him quickly, eyes fixated on the collar wrapped around Harry’s neck, the collar he’d given him. “Come for me, Haz.... make a mess for me.”

Harry was silent when he came, bucking up into Louis’ hand, covering himself in come, his body clenching harshly around Louis’ cock, eyes squeezing shut in complete pleasure. Harry’s breathing was erratic and Louis reluctantly let go of his cock, watching it sit against Harry’s hip, come still dribbling from the head. Louis leaned down and rested his head on Harry’s chest, messing the come between their bodies but not caring. 

“You were so amazing,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s sweaty skin, feeling his hand come to rest on his own back, a welcome connection. He sat up after a few moments, eyes on Harry the whole time as he still wasn’t talking, staring at the ceiling as his breathing slowed. He pulled out, pulling Harry’s knickers back across before he sat next to his boyfriend, stroking through his hair with one hand as he grabbed a water bottle with the other. 

“So good for me, Harry, need you to drink some water baby, let me take care of you now, okay?” Louis lifted the bottle to Harry’s lips, tilting it back so he could drink, pleased to see Harry listening to his instructions before he pushed it away, curling back up against Louis’ side again. Louis continued to mutter words of love and adoration to Harry, kissing his lips and his skin, touching wherever he could. “I love you so much, you know, my beautiful boy. Mean the world to me, and I can’t wait to spend my life with you. Always want you by my side.”

Harry peered up at Louis then, licking his lips before he spoke softly. “Move in.”

“What?”

“Move in. Here. Wanna wake up with you. Kiss you. Love you forever.”

Louis smiled and shook his head, certain Harry was only saying it in the haze of his slight subspace, and Harry frowned.

“I want it. You, in our home. Just us.”

“Really? You want me living here with you?”

“Please,” Harry asked, coming up to touch his collar again, a reassuring touch he needed. “Live with me?”

“Fuck,” Louis whispered, pressing a rough kiss to Harry’s lips, slightly on top of him again, bodies close to keep each other warm. “I thought you’d never ask. I’d love to live with you, Haz, more than anything.” Their laughter and kisses were the only sounds in the room for the next short while, and both of them thought that they’d never been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

The weeks after Harry’s birthday passed by too quickly for Louis’ liking, but he was pleased with the things that happened in that time frame. Louis had put his flat on the market and it was snapped up surprisingly quickly, so he’d moved in with Harry just shy of three weeks after Harry asking the question. They’d commandeered the boys and their sisters to help them, shifting all of Louis’ belongings from one place to the other with relative ease, putting the things he had to sell in Liam’s garage for the time being. He and Harry had celebrated that night with one of the longest and most intense scenes they’d done so far, both enjoying every second of it. Their sex life just seemed to get better and better, and they were relishing the fact they never had to say goodbye to each other at night anymore, far preferring falling asleep in each other’s arms and waking up to the other’s face and sleepy kisses.

The February half term had now arrived, and was a much needed break for Harry. Louis hated seeing him stressed after work every night, and did everything in his power to relax his boyfriend, letting him slip into subspace more often than not, something he knew made Harry relax like nothing else they did. He loved having that power over him and the trust Harry put in him when they did things like that, and it had made Louis order a couple more things he knew Harry was keen to explore with him.

On this particular day, however, Louis and Harry had been tasked with the care of Louis’ younger twin sisters Phoebe and Daisy, thanks to the fact his mum hadn’t been able to get the day off work, and their usual childcare had cancelled last minute. Of course, Harry had jumped at the chance to take care of children in his week off, and so they’d ended up bundling the excited seven year olds in their car, heading off to the local shopping centre. Harry had insisted on treating them and consequently, Louis was trapped in the hell that was the Build A Bear workshop.

“Louis, I think I want the beating heart in mine!”

“No way, Daisy, I wanted it first, you’re just copying me!”

“Nuh uh! You copied me with the rainbow bear and made me change, I don’t-”

“Girls!” Louis’ raised voice was enough to thankfully stop them in their tracks, and Louis put his hands on his hips, ignoring Harry’s smirk in the background. “One more little argument and we’re leaving. You can both have the same bear, you can both have the beating heart thingy, just be grateful Harry’s getting you something, and stop arguing!”

Daisy and Phoebe did look a little shamefaced at that, and smiled shyly at Harry, who just walked over to Louis, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Calm down, sweetheart. They’re just being kids, okay? Listen, mind if I sneak off for a minute?”

“Where? This hellhole was your idea, don’t-”

He stopped talking as Harry grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him and making him face out of the door. “See what’s across there?” Louis nodded as he spotted the shop, and shuddered when Harry’s hot breath hit his ear. “I thought I’d get something for later on, for me?”

“Yes please.” Harry twirled Louis back around and kissed him quickly, slipping away before the girls could see where he was heading. Louis blinked several times, trying to focus again on what the girls were doing and not what Harry would be picking out in the Victoria’s Secret store across the way. He knew wearing lingerie was definitely a thing for Harry, and he couldn’t wait to see the kind of thing Harry would pick out for himself. He hoped it wouldn’t be too dissimilar to the knickers he’d bought for Harry’s birthday, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he waited patiently with his sisters.

Eventually, the queue died down enough for Louis and his sisters to be served, filling their bear carcasses with stuffing, beating hearts and then they spent ten minutes squished into one chair creating birth certificates for their new toys, clutching the pieces of paper proudly just as Harry walked in, swinging a black bag from his fingertips. The girls rushed over to him, jumping up and down in excitement. Louis took the bag from him so he could look closer at what the girls were showing him, but Harry stilled himself before he could steal a peek.

“Nope, don’t spoil it. Wait for later, okay?” 

The anticipation was killing Louis but he nodded, knowing Harry would make it worth the wait later on. Daisy held Harry’s hand while Louis clutched Phoebe’s as they headed to the tills, the girls watching with excited eyes as their new toys were boxed up along with their new birth certificates, proudly carrying the boxes out of the shop.

“Thank you, Harry! I love you!” Phoebe exclaimed, pulling Harry down into a hug, as her sister did the same thing. Louis just stood back, loving how easily Harry had weaved himself into his family. The twins then took both of Harry’s hands as they headed off for some lunch, and Louis trailed behind them, texting his mum to let her know all was okay. The temptation to peek into Harry’s bag was taking hold now but he resisted, knowing Harry would actually be really upset if he couldn’t surprise Louis.

The tired but happy pair arrived home much later that evening having dropped the girls home with their father, and they lugged in the shopping from the car, Louis kicking the front of their house shut behind him, laughing at Harry who was collapsed with exhaustion on the sofa, an arm flung across his eyes.

“Why is it I can handle thirty kids six hours a day but when it comes to Phoebe and Daisy, just ten hours with the two of them has worn me out?”

“They’re Tomlinson’s,” was all Louis could reply, and he squealed as Harry bounced up and grabbed him, pulling him down on top of him. “Oi, cheeky,” he mumbled when Harry pinched his bum, rocking their pelvises together now they had some much needed alone time. “So, when do I get to see what you bought earlier, hmm?”

“When I get to see what’s in that bloody box you got yesterday and  _ still _ haven’t opened,” Harry retorted, moaning under his breath as Louis ground down against him, stirring up something in his jeans. “Is it something for us to play with?”

“Might be,” Louis teased, moving his hips in circles as he placed his palms on Harry’s chest to sit himself upright. He kept moving his hips in small figure eights, loving how he could feel Harry hardening underneath him, and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. “Shit, lemme go and get it, see if you’re up for it.”

He got to his feet and laughed as Harry grabbed at his crotch, looking wide eyed at Louis, red cheeked and clearly turned on. “Always up for it.” He accompanied his words with a hip thrust and Louis groaned, rolling his eyes as he walked towards the understairs cupboard to grab the non-descript long cardboard box that had arrived yesterday.

“You’re bloody awful, Styles.” Louis’ fingers caught the end of a piece of tape and pulled at it, two flaps at the top of the box popping open. Harry reached in eagerly, still palming himself but Louis slapped his hand, getting him to wait. “Fuck me, no patience, have you?” He reached in himself and pulled out another box, revealing a few surprising colourful pictures on the outside that gave away the package, much to Harry’s delight.

“Ooh, a spreader bar…” Harry exclaimed, tapping the sofa next to him so Louis would sit there, placing the box over both of their thighs as he did so. “Fuck, I’ve always wanted to try one of these.”

“Yeah, I know, I remembered you saying,” Louis murmured as he finally unhooked the end of the box, pulling out the metal contraption and looking at it with wary eyes. “Shitting hell, looks like some form of torture device. You seriously wanna try this?”

“Only if you do,” Harry replied, keen to be as honest as they always were with each other when it came to sex. Harry knew that was the only reason things worked so well between them, and he wasn’t about to change things now, not when sex with Louis was the best it had ever been. Seeing the spreader bar in front of him sent shivers down his spine, and Harry knew he wanted to get started now, to try it out, but only with Louis’ okay too.

“Yeah, I’ll give it a go. Go upstairs for me, then. On the bed in just your boxers, okay?” 

Harry shuddered at the easy way Louis gave him instruction, and nodded, leaving the box on Louis’ lap. Louis accepted the kiss Harry offered before he practically skipped out of the room, and Louis shook his head, unable to believe that he’d been lucky enough to get Harry Styles, and to keep him for himself, as well. He walked through and set the box on the bottom stair before he returned to the kitchen, gathering the things he usually did ready for when they play.

He managed to hoist the box back into his arms and walked upstairs before nudging their bedroom door open with his toes, smiling at the sight of Harry knelt on their bed, not touching himself. His collar was laid next to his knee on the bed, and Louis knew he was waiting for him to put it on, feeling like it was an action that belonged to Louis in order to make Harry his in some way. He set the box down, sliding the bar out and putting it on the bed before he stripped himself of his clothes, down to just his underwear like Harry was. 

“So beautiful, Harry…” Louis got onto his knees and crawled across the bed, stopping opposite his boyfriend. Harry’s cock was tenting his boxers but Louis steadfastly ignored it as he reached for the collar, the leather soft and cool between his fingers. “Want this on, baby?”

“Please, Daddy.” Louis’ eyes darkened at the name and he nodded, bringing it up and wrapping it around Harry’s throat, waiting for Harry to dip his head so he could fasten in, sliding two fingers between the collar and Harry’s skin to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Satisfied that it was okay, he pulled back and surprised Harry by crashing their lips together, his hands gripping Harry’s cheeks as his tongue delved into Harry’s mouth, tasting his boyfriend. “Mmmm…”

“Gonna get the bar on you, alright? On your knees, darling, turn around for me.” Harry complied, blinking slowly before he lowered himself to his hands and knees, arse in the air, and Louis could see how just the idea of this was affecting Harry already. Louis grabbed the metal contraption and frowned as he looked at the cuffs that would loop around Harry’s delicate ankles, keeping his legs spread.

Louis carefully hooked down Harry’s underwear, pulling them down and tapping each of Harry’s knees to get him to lift them, throwing the boxers to the floor. Louis ran his hands over the skin of Harry’s backside, trailing down the backs of his thighs, knees, and eventually, his ankles. Goosebumps sprang up on Harry’s skin following Louis’ fingers, and Louis couldn’t resist kissing Harry’s calf, the soft hairs on his legs tickling his lips. 

He reached to the side and picked up the bar, undoing one of the buckles on the ankle cuff, and brought it over to Harry, shifting his legs apart wide enough to accomodate the size of the bar. He lifted up Harry’s ankle and slid the cuff under it, wrapping it around Harry’s skin and pulling tight, sliding the buckle into place. When he was happy with that, he grabbed the other cuff and yanked at Harry’s ankle, trying to get him in the right position, and when he was, he wrapped that cuff around his other ankle too.

“Ouch!” Harry cried out as Louis pulled it too tight, the skin around the cuff going white with the pressure. Louis fumbled with the buckle and loosened it off slightly, angry at himself for giving Harry pain that wasn’t linked to any pleasure at all. “Sorry, Lou…”

“Hey, no. Don’t apologise. If it hurts, I want to know. Are you okay, is it comfortable?”

“Yeah… s’ok,” Harry mumbled, rocking his hips side to side slightly, his cock swaying between his legs with the motion. “Love you, Lou.”

Louis smiled to himself. He loved how Harry felt like he had to tell Louis how he felt during these scenes, and he leaned over him, kissing his shoulder. “I love you, too. Remember your word, okay? If you don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry repeated, sounding a little breathless now. Louis sat back on his haunches as he worked out how things were going to go with this bar in the way. Harry was still shifting his left ankle slightly, and Louis couldn’t deny the action was worrying him slightly. “Touch me please-”

“Alright, baby, I’ve got you.” Louis reached for the lube and contorted himself slightly so he could reach for Harry’s hole, wanting to open him up. It felt awkward, the way he had to bend up and over the bar, and Harry didn't stop flexing his foot either, leading Louis to believe there was a problem. “Harry, is everything okay?”

“Daddy, just- please just open me up, need you...” Louis sighed and nodded, trusting his boyfriend enough that if something were wrong, he’d word out and put a stop to things. He switched positions, coming to kneel by Harry’s hip as he slid his finger between Harry’s cheeks, tracing lightly around his rim, teasing his lover. Harry’s whines told Louis he was starting to enjoy it, and he worked his finger inside slowly, Harry’s tight heat stretching around him. 

After a few minutes, Harry whined when Louis withdrew his fingers, getting up and moving to the other side of the bed to try a different angle. He sank back in with two fingers, using his free hand to stroke gently up the back of Harry’s thighs, up and under to his balls until his wrist cramped up from the unfamiliar angle. 

“Lou… Louis, stop. This isn’t working…” Harry peered back at Louis over his shoulder, a regretful smile on his lips. “Get me out of this thing, you’re not enjoying it and I know that. I want all this to be fun, and this isn’t.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, okay…” Louis withdrew his fingers and wiped them down on the sheet, fiddling with the clasp of the ankle cuff and releasing Harry from it, rubbing at the red skin that was revealed. “Oh god, stupid fucking bar, your poor skin…”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt.” He smiled sweetly as Louis leaned down, pressing a kiss to it before he released Harry’s other ankle, picking up the offending item and throwing it onto the carpeted floor with a dull clunk. “Take such good care of me, Lou…”

“Good, that’s my job. Come here, I need a kiss.” Harry turned around and sat on his bum, leaning into Louis’ hold and kissing him sweetly. It wasn’t a dirty kiss at all, but Louis could feel something burning behind it. “I’m sorry it didn't work out, love, I know how much you wanted to try that.”

“Please don’t worry about it, Louis. We tried it, we didn't like it. There’s bound to be things that we aren’t into, and that’s okay. Listen, I have an idea how to make this better. Go downstairs and get a drink or something, give me a few minutes, okay?”

Louis arched an eyebrow at him, catching sight of the blush on Harry’s cheeks. He knew he had something planned now, and he couldn’t help but wonder how Harry was going to salvage this situation. He nodded and kissed Harry’s lips one more time before he got up, wandering over to pick up his boxers, pulling them up and over his hips. “What are you up to, hmm?”

“Wait and see, Daddy.” 

Louis shivered again at the term and slipped out of the door, closing it behind him, leaving Harry alone and in private. He walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen, running the tap for a moment before filling a glass with water and downing half of it, feeling the cold fluid trickle through his body. There was still no sign of Harry so he strolled back into the sitting room, taking a seat on Harry’s favourite armchair, one leg crossed over, an ankle resting on his opposite knee. It was a pretty dominating pose, he knew, but he had a feeling that Harry still needed that part of him tonight.  

He stared blankly at the doorway for a few moments until he heard footsteps on the stairs, and then straightened his back, schooling his face into a neutral expression as he saw the shadow of his boyfriend hovering in the background. Louis’ heart was racing now, high on the anticipation of what was coming but he strove to keep himself together, pretty sure Harry would want his Daddy again once he came in the room.

No matter what things had been running through his mind, he hadn’t anticipated what emerged in front of him seconds later. Harry walked in slowly, his body lit by the lights of the living room, and Louis bit back a gasp, already wanting to touch. Harry had a coy expression on his face, and he looked up at Louis from beneath his eyelashes, hands linked gently in front of his waist. Adorning his body were the products of his earlier shopping trip to Victoria’s Secret, and Louis couldn’t take it in. Harry was stunning. Black lace knickers were wrapped around his hips, barely concealing his erection, and black stockings covered his legs, finishing mid thigh. They made his legs look ridiculously long, and Louis’ hands gripped the arms of the chair harder. Harry took a few slow steps closer, coming to a standstill just out of Louis’ reach.

“Do, uh, do you… do you like it?” Harry mumbled, cheeks flushing with the intensity of Louis’ gaze roaming over his body, coming back to rest on his crotch. Harry absentmindedly brought his right hand up, fiddling with the collar that was still wrapped around his neck, a gesture that Louis didn't miss.

“Like it? Fucking hell, Harry… you look amazing, baby. Can I… can I touch you?” Harry nodded and Louis stood up, taking two steps closer to Harry, stopping just in front of him. “Baby, you look beautiful wearing this for me… so pretty and gorgeous.” His fingertips trailed over the lace of Harry’s knickers that started just below his laurel tattoos and gently pressed against his hard length, making Harry whimper.

In a gesture that surprised Louis, Harry grabbed his wrist and guided his hand around his back, pressing against his bum until Louis’ eyes flew open in recognition. His fingers fumbled for the familiar solid object nestled between Harry’s cheeks and pulled gently, making Harry gasp, pushing back into the sensation.

“Are you wearing a plug for me?”

Harry just nodded and Louis sighed, tweaking it again. Harry’s eyes were glazing over and Louis could sense the stimulation was a lot for him, especially since he’d only put it in within the past few minutes. Louis reached up and hooked a finger into Harry’s collar and pulled him down into a kiss, letting Harry’s tongue slip into his mouth, his hand sneaking around the back of Harry’s neck to hold him in place.

“What do you want, baby?” Louis mumbled when they parted, his voice gruff, body thrumming with desire to get close to Harry, to make him feel good. Harry’s head dropped down to Louis’ neck, sucking at the skin, leaving a dark bruise on Louis’ pale neck. 

“You, Daddy.”

“Fuck… bend over the sofa… that’s it, so good for me, Harry.” 

Harry flushed as he leaned on the back of their sofa, pushing his arse out. Louis quickly walked around behind him and slapped at the skin, proud of how Harry barely flinched. Louis fell to his knees and grabbed a handful of each arse cheek, squeezing it before he ripped the knickers down, trailing his fingertips up the silky fabric of Harry’s stockings. “So fucking dirty wearing this for me, Princess.”

Louis’ fingers toyed with the plug, moving it gently, knowing the movement would be driving Harry insane. Instead of pulling it out, Louis changed his mind last minute and dove in, licking around where the plug was stretching Harry’s rim. Harry let out a scream of complete pleasure as Louis’ warm tongue licked at him, his body already sensitive from opening himself up just enough from the plug, and he grabbed at the fabric of the sofa, struggling to hold himself upright. Louis could feel Harry’s legs shaking and he clamped his hands on his hips, licking down to Harry’s balls, smirking at how Harry was rutting against the sofa, trying to get some friction on his cock.

“Oh god, please- fuck me, please,” Harry mumbled, words becoming harder to find now as he lost himself in the pleasure Louis getting him. Louis didn't answer, but just tugged on the plug, twisting it gently until it emerged from Harry’s body, throwing it carelessly to the side. He dived back in with his tongue, kissing and licking at Harry’s most private place, feeling him come undone from just his tongue. “Daddy-”

“S’ok, I’ve got you,” Louis whispered as he carefully got to his feet, jacking his own cock quickly with his trembling hand, so in love with the man in front of him, exposed and waiting for Louis to take care of him. In that moment, Louis wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted anything than he wanted Harry right now. “I love you, I love you so much.” He nudged the head of his cock forwards until he breached Harry’s body, the pair of them finally connected.

He pushed in until he was completely sheathed by Harry and he leaned over, kissing and licking at Harry’s shoulder blades, hands gentle where they rested on his hips. He started to rock back and forth slowly, Harry staying still as he let Louis take him, controlling the pace of the sex, controlling him. As he picked up his rhythm, Louis brought his hand up, stroking down the side of Harry’s neck, smiling as Harry nuzzled into it. He felt Harry’s jaw move but missed the words coming out of his mouth.

“What was that, love?”

“Pull my hair, Daddy.”

“Shit-” Louis’ fingers went up automatically, weaving a few strands of Harry’s curls around his fingers, bringing it back gently until he felt resistance. He knew Harry liked pain, especially when it was accompanied with intense pleasure such as Louis fucking him, but the wail he let out made Louis’ cock twitch inside Harry again. Louis repeated the action, and soon grabbed more of a fistful, yanking roughly, Harry’s back arching into it as he cried out. “Sound so good, show me how good I make you feel, baby-”

“Fuck, so good, Daddy-” Harry choked out, a tear dripping off his jaw onto the sofa next to his hand. “Collar-”

Harry’s lack of verbal skills told Louis he was slipping under, and he knew the next thing would fully send Harry into subspace. With one hand wrapped up in Harry’s hair, his cock buried inside him, his body between Harry’s spread legs, he reached up to Harry’s collar and found the D-Ring on the front on it, swivelling it around until it was the back of his neck, and he pulled, practised enough in this that he knew when it was restricting Harry’s airway. Harry was struggling for breath so Louis held it for a moment before he released, relaxing when Harry gasped for oxygen, his whole body shuddering beneath Louis’.

“Okay?” Louis checked in, Harry’s safety paramount as always, and he was pleased when Harry nodded, arching his neck for more which Louis quickly gave. Louis was aware they must have been a real sight to see, his hips pistoning himself in and out of Harry’s body as his hands kept Harry at his mercy, but it was one of the hottest things they’d ever done and in a way, Louis never wanted to stop. “Gonna come, baby-”

Harry didn't say anything so Louis fucked in harder, pulling roughly on his hair and it only took a few more thrusts for him to come hard and fast, filling up Harry’s body, aware he hadn’t come yet. Louis rode out his orgasm, mumbling dirty words as well as ones of praise directed at Harry until he finally stilled his hips, breathing heavily, forehead resting against Harry’s back. 

“God, you’re so good for me, gonna make you come now, make you feel good too.” He pulled back until his cock slipped out of Harry’s body, spinning his boyfriend around and taking his cock in his hand and working over it fast. Harry’s eyes were practically rolling back in his head as Louis pushed him towards orgasm, and he came with a soundless cry, body bucking into Louis’ touch. He slumped backwards and Louis just caught him, folding him into his arms, supporting his weight easily. Louis might be physically smaller, but he was always strong enough to take care of Harry.

Steeling himself, he pushed an arm under Harry’s knees and scooped him up, walking Harry’s semi-conscious form around the sofa, laying him out and kneeling next to him, brushing a few stray curls out of his eyes, kissing over his cheeks. 

“Come on, my beautiful boy, gonna come back to me now? Want to see those gorgeous green eyes, want them to look at me, and make me smile.” He stayed by Harry’s side, keeping contact, talking Harry back down from wherever he was, and sighed in relief when Harry blinked rapidly, muttering Louis’ name and rolling onto his side. “Hey, welcome back, baby.”

“Lou…. love you.” Louis grinned and leaned in for a kiss, pecking Harry’s lips before he got to his feet, hurrying into the kitchen and returning with a glass of water, pleased to see Harry had sat himself up, still wearing only his stockings, and Louis couldn’t help smirking at the sight. He handed over the glass and sat next to Harry, linking their fingers together as Harry sipped slowly, still not completely lucid. “Feel all floaty…”

“Well, you stay here with me, let me look after you, and when you’re not floating, we’ll go and have a bath together, yeah? Would you like that?”

“Please.” Harry passed Louis the glass and curled into his side, ignoring the fact he was much bigger, and rested a head on his shoulder, a hand on Louis’ chest, fingers running back and forth. “Love you so much. Thank you… that was amazing.”

“Well, I love you the most.” He turned his head so he could press a kiss to Harry’s forehead, silence descending over the room. “Always gonna love you the most.”

*

_ Two months later _

Louis glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall with a sigh, pleased to see there was only fifteen minutes left of this hellish afternoon shift. All he’d wanted to do since he’d arrived was get back home to Harry to celebrate their first anniversary. He’d been annoyed when his boss had told him he had to step in and work a shift today, despite booking it off weeks ago, but luckily Harry had understood and sent him off with a blowjob and a few dirty picture messages to tide him over until they could be together again.

Louis had plastered a smile on his face and served the typical Saturday afternoon customers, keeping a close eye on the rest of his team, making sure things were running as smoothly as they could. Much as he hated being there today of all days, he took pride in his work, and never wanted anyone to say anything bad of him. His reputation meant a lot to him. 

“How can I help you, love?” he asked to the figure he saw out of the corner of his eye, turning to them with a smile. 

“Two glasses of white wine, please. Do you work here often then?”

Louis sighed quietly at the question, well aware the woman leaning over the bar was coming onto him, pushing her chest out slightly as she tried to get his attention. He reached into the fridge behind the bar and grabbed two glasses, pouring out equal measures before he walked them back over, making small talk with the customer as he tapped the order into the till.

“I manage the bar, so I’m here most days,” Louis replied, accepting the ten pound note she put into his hand, her fingers lingering on his hand for a moment too long. “Thanks, let me just grab your change.” The door flew open, banging against the wall and Louis looked up, stunned to see the person in the doorway clutching the biggest bouquet of flowers he thought he’d ever seen. Their eyes met across the room and Louis’ heart practically melted, quickly flicking his attention back to the woman who was still chatting away. “I’m sorry, I just-”

Louis walked along the bar and quickly came out of the end, well aware of the eyes on the man waiting for him, the biggest smile on his face now. Louis came to a stop opposite him and the bouquet of flowers lowered again as Harry extended it towards his boyfriend, Louis accepting it with red cheeks, ignoring the applause that had sprung up in the bar directed towards them.

“Happy Anniversary, gorgeous.” Harry passed the bouquet completely into Louis’ hands and pulled him forwards, using his belt loops to drag him against his body and into a chaste kiss, one acceptable for Louis’ place of work. “Time for you to come home with me, hmm? I have plans for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis asked, arching an eyebrow before he leaned in, sniffing the stunning arrangements in his hands. He was sure it must have cost Harry a small fortune, but it was one of the sweetest things his kind-hearted boyfriend had ever done for him. “Gonna tell me about these plans then?”

“Nope. Wait and see. Get your stuff, I’ll wait for you here. Let me hold those.” He took the flowers and leaned in to press a kiss to Louis’ lips again, Harry’s scent enveloping Louis. “Love you.”

“Love you too. Won’t be a tick, okay?” Harry nodded and Louis winked before he walked off, pulling the cloth out of his back pocket and leaving it on the bar, waving to his colleagues who were now on shift for the rest of the night until close. “You alright lads? Rick’s in charge so if you’ve got any problems, grab him and he’ll sort it. I’ll be back in Monday, okay?”

“No worries Tommo, have a good night with Haz.” Louis nodded at the staff as he walked into the back room, grabbing his coat and bag from his desk, slipping his phone into his back pocket. He walked back out, pausing to hand the keys over and saw the woman who had been flirting with him at the bar. He walked over and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. 

“Uh, just wanted to say I’m-”

“Don’t bother. If I’d known you were gay, I wouldn’t have said anything. I think your boyfriend is waiting.” She turned away and Louis just sighed, knowing her dismissiveness was probably coming from embarrassment and left her to it, slipping his hand into Harry’s.

“Ready, babe?” 

Louis nodded and they left the bar, Louis holding his flowers again as Harry directed him to where he’d parked the car, opening Louis’ door for him before he drove them both home. They went inside together and Harry went into the spare room, telling Louis they weren’t to see each other before they were ready for the night, and Louis nodded in amusement, stripping off and walking naked towards the bathroom, making Harry groan and turn his back, running back down the hallway and slamming the door behind him, avoiding the temptation of following Louis into the shower.

Just an hour later, Louis walked down the stairs to find Harry waiting at the bottom for him, looking absolutely stunning. Wrapped around his long torso was a shirt Louis had never seen on him before… a yellow lace number that Louis could clearly see his tattoos through, and the way it clung to his body made Louis practically salivate. Tight black jeans were practically painted on his long legs, and his prized possessions, his black leather YSL boots, were on his feet. Louis felt like the luckiest man in the world and made the last few steps, stilling in front of Harry, his Tom Ford aftershave permeating the air around him.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful,” Louis mumbled, his hand coming up to graze against Harry’s freshly shaven cheek. Harry was blushing under Louis’ gaze, and he squirmed as Louis’ fingertips trailed over his shirt, feeling the roughness of the fabric, pressing down harder as he let them move over Harry’s nipples. He then flicked his eyes to Harry’s wrist, where the collar was now wrapped around it, Harry subconsciously touching it with his other hand. “Mine, hmm?”

“Just yours,” Harry confirmed, shutting his eyes as he bent down for a kiss which Louis willingly gave. His lips were warm and plump against Louis’ own, and he tasted of the mouthwash he’d used a few minutes ago. Louis gently pushed his tongue inside, playing with Harry’s for a moment before he pulled away, not wanting to get either of them riled up before they’d even left the house. “Shall we go? Taxis outside.”

“You got us a taxi?”

“Yeah. Wanted us both to share a bottle of wine, have a nice night, you know?”

“Good idea.” Louis pulled at the blazer that was wrapped around his body, suddenly feeling a bit insecure, but Harry stepped in, grabbing his wrist. “What?”

“Don’t do that. Don’t doubt yourself. You look amazing, baby. Your waist… Jesus.  You look like fucking sin, Lou, can’t believe you’re mine.”

“We’re each others, a whole year now, remember? Come on, let’s go. Wanna show you off.” He grabbed his keys from the side, and they stepped outside, the front door closing behind them with a loud thump.

*

“God, that was so delicious… think I’m gonna burst,” Harry moaned, leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his tummy, not caring the action was showing off the top half of his chest, most of the buttons undone. Louis, however, wasn’t complaining. He kept watching the movement of Harry’s wrist, how his collar was sat against his skin, making him imagine what they might do when they got home. 

“You want anything else? Or are you too stuffed?” 

Harry snorted at that and just shook his head, reaching for his wine glass again and whining when he saw it was empty. Louis just laughed and picked up the bottle at the side of the table, refilling Harry’s glass halfway. 

“I’m done too. This was amazing though, baby. Thank you for bringing me here, I know it’s a bit more decadent than we usually bother with…”

“Hey, if I can’t spoil you on our first anniversary, when can I?” Harry reached over the table and took Louis’ hand, stroking over the skin gently. They stared at each other, totally lost in one another, shutting off the outside world around them. Louis looked deep into Harry’s green eyes, loving how his dimple was appearing again as he smiled shyly, licking his lips gently. “I love you, Louis. I know I say it a lot, but that doesn’t make it mean any less, I hope you know that. You’re my world, I just… I just love you so much, really.”

Louis blushed and flicked his eyes down to the table before meeting Harry’s eyes again, biting his lip slightly so he didn't get too emotional in public. “I love you, too. Let me take you home?” 

Harry nodded and signalled for the waiter, sorting out the bill while Louis slipped off to the loo. Louis looked into the mirror while he washed his hands and smiled to himself. Sometimes he wondered how he got here, lucky enough to have fallen in love with someone as wonderful as Harry, and to be celebrating their first year together. It had been a crazy year, one full of ups (and a few occasional downs) but Louis knew he wouldn’t change a thing. He walked out and back over to Harry, who was sat down waiting for him, Louis’ blazer in his arms.

“Ready, babe?” Harry asked, standing up and holding out the jacket for Louis to slip his arms into, which he did, nodding and pressing a kiss to Harry’ lips. “You know everyone’s looking at you, right? Probably wondering what you’re doing with someone like me!”

“Hey.” Louis tugged Harry to a stop, not caring the eyes of the restaurant might be on them by now. “That’s bullshit and you know it. You look amazing tonight, and I can’t believe I get to be the one you’re out with. Now, let me take you home and show you exactly how proud I am to be yours, and for you to be mine.”

Harry blushed and nodded at that, taking Louis’ hand and dragging him out of the building to the taxi rank outside. They climbed into the first one they saw and Harry blurted out their address, hand resting high on Louis’ thigh, dangerously close to where Louis wanted to be touched. Neither of them were really exhibitionists, though, and kept themselves to themselves during the ride home, sharing secret smiles every now and then until they pulled up outside their front door. Louis paid the driver this time, determined Harry wasn’t going to pay for everything, and watched his boyfriend open the front door, stepping inside ahead of him.

“Can you wait here a minute, Lou? I’ll just be a second.”

Louis nodded and as Harry ran upstairs, he shut and locked the door, turning back to drop his keys into the bowl. He removed his shoes and took his jacket off just as he heard footsteps on the stairs again. He turned to see Harry who was now stood in front of him with turned in toes, hands linked in front of him, as if he was nervous of something. If Louis was honest, this wasn’t the Harry he had been expecting when they got home. He’d expected a Harry ready to be taken, wanting to drag Louis to the bedroom and get right into a scene. This Harry was different and Louis took a cautious step forward, reaching out for Harry’s hand.

“You okay, darling?”

Harry just nodded and turned, Louis’ hand still in his as he climbed the stairs slowly, Louis following quietly in his wake. Harry led them into the bedroom, and Louis was stunned by what he saw. Where he’d left a messy bed earlier with clothes strewn around the floor, there was now a neatly made bed, burning candles dotted around on many surfaces, and rose petals scattered over the duvet. The scent of vanilla from the candles filled the room, and Louis was stunned. No one had ever done anything like this for him before, but in a way, he wasn’t at all surprised that Harry had. It was exactly the sort of thing his kind-hearted boyfriend would do for people he loved.

“Do you like it?”

Harry’s voice was soft and almost timid, as if scared to hear Louis’ reaction so he quickly nodded, overcome with emotion.

“Sweetheart, it’s amazing. God, Harry… you just… you surprise me every day, you know that? Just when I think you know you better than anyone, you throw something else out there to make me fall more in love with you.” Harry was blushing deeply now, and Louis reached up, stroking his cheek gently. “Is there something you wanted, love? You’ve been a bit quiet since we got in. You know you can ask me for anything, right?”

Harry nodded and took a step back, slowly undoing the final few buttons of his shirt, baring his torso to Louis, who was trying incredibly hard not to react until Harry had got out what he wanted. It fell off Harry’s shoulders onto the floor, emphasising the dark collar wrapped around his wrist even more.  

“Baby…”

Harry shook his head and Louis fell silent again, enraptured by Harry’s actions. He could only watch as Harry’s hands went down to his collar, undoing the small buckle and pulling it off carefully. However, instead of handing it to Louis as he had done previously, he set it down on the bed, returning to stand directly in front of Louis, so close their toes were touching. 

“You… don’t wanna wear that tonight?”

Again, Harry shook his head and Louis was frantically trying to work out what he wanted, to pre-empt Harry and see what was going on.

“Harry, what…”

“I just want you tonight, Lou, just us. Is, um, is that okay?”

“God… yeah, of course it’s okay.  So you don’t, uh, want anything from me? Like we usually do, I mean?”

“No. You know I’ve never come before without being dommed, but I, um, I think I want us to try tonight. I want that to be our present to each other, to…” He blushed, looking back down at the ground, clearly struggling with getting the words out properly.

“You want me to make love to you, Harry?”

Harry nodded and Louis couldn’t stop himself from walking over and kissing him, loving and tender, just as Harry wanted. 

“I want this with you, Lou. I want you to be the first and only one to do this for me.”

“I want that too, darling.” They kissed again, but this time as they did, Harry’s fingers came up and undid Louis’ shirt buttons, his palms coming to rest on Louis’ bare chest. Although they’d obviously been naked together many times before, there was something different about it now and Louis shivered in anticipation of what was to come. He wasn’t sure he’d ever made love to anyone before, and knowing how intimate their sex life had gotten, he was more than ready to try it with Harry, the love of his life. It felt right to be trying this on their anniversary, and he wanted to make it perfect for Harry.

They continued to kiss as they shed the rest of their clothes, Louis’ breath stuttering as Harry removed his trousers to reveal a new pair of soft pink knickers, ones Louis hadn’t seen before. He looked stunning, and Louis was almost regretful he had to take them off his boyfriend in a minute, Harry’s body looking perfect sculpted by the lace.

Before long, they were naked and rutting against each other, still stood in the middle of the room. Louis gently guided Harry towards the bed, encouraging him to lay down, not bothering to remove the rose petals Harry had scattered there. Harry’s body looked beautiful lit by candlelight, said light casting shadows over him, and Louis just stared, wanting Harry to feel wanted and needed by him tonight. 

“I love you so much, Haz. I can’t wait to be inside you, to make you feel so good. I wanna make you come just from what I’m doing to you, how I’m making you feel… just from being us. That sound good?”

“Please,”  Harry begged, writhing his hips around on the covers, trying to show Louis how much he wanted him. His cock was hard and heavy, ready for more, and Louis swooped in, taking the wet head between his lips, making Harry cry out in surprise. “Oh god, Louis… fuck-”

The way Harry responded to Louis sucking him off was one of Louis’ favourite things in the world to watch. He panted and grabbed Louis’ hair, bucked his hips and mumbled words of love and want into the air, losing himself entirely to the feelings Louis was giving him. He was falling apart bit by bit, and it wasn’t long until Louis released Harry’s cock, the taste of precome all over his lips. 

“No… more, Louis, I need more…”

“You’ll get it darling, just want to open you up first, okay? Don’t want it to hurt, I want it to be perfect for you.” Harry nodded, cheeks red and eyes wide as his hand scrabbled for the lube he’d thoughtfully set on the bedside table already, knowing what was going to transpire tonight between the two of them. 

Louis worked quickly but lovingly as he opened Harry up on two, then three fingers, relishing in the sounds that were filling the room from his boyfriend. He was sat back, watching the movement of his fingers as they slid in and out of Harry, his free hand teasing Harry’s inner thighs, keeping him on the brink of wanting to come and stopping before Harry could reach that point, his moans filling the room. Louis didn't need to be touched to be ready, just watching Harry like this was more than enough to make him want to bury himself inside his boyfriend, to give him the ultimate pleasure.

Harry was a vision when he was like this, spread-eagled on their bed, face and chest dusted in a light pink blush, an arm thrown over his eyes as he writhed around, allowing Louis to open him up, to take care of him. Harry was just beautiful, and Louis couldn’t hold off any longer. His cock was throbbing with a need to be inside Harry, and he slowly withdrew his fingers, watching Harry throw his head back at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“I’ve got you, darling, don’t worry. Look so good for me, Harry, you’re so beautiful. Love you so much.”

“Love you too…” Harry whispered, removing his arm and revealing his face again. Louis made sure his cock was lubed up as he lined up with Harry’s hole, feeling oddly nervous about this. Before he’d met Harry, all he’d had was vanilla sex with other men. Nothing kinky, or out of the ordinary. Yet somehow, he’d slipped so easily into this life with Harry, and now, having sex like  _ this _ felt out of the ordinary. He held his breath as Harry scrambled to hold his hand, pushing into his body slowly but surely.

“You okay?” Harry just nodded and Louis kept his hips pushing forward until he bottomed out, leaning over to kiss Harry, wanting to make this as special for the pair of them as he could. There was nothing more he wanted than this right now, and it felt so good to be himself, for them to be Louis and Harry as they made love together. It wasn’t that he wasn’t Louis when he was domming Harry, but he didn't feel as much of himself as he did right now, staring into Harry’s green eyes with such love, it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

They made love quietly, Harry’s shaky breaths into Louis’ ear doing so much to turn him on, to make him realise how good he was making Harry feel with his cock and his hands and his lips. Harry’s long legs were wrapped around his waist, drawing him in deeper with every thrust, and Louis was leant down on one elbow, moving slowly, hips rocking him in and out of Harry’s body. It was everything, and Louis wished they never had to stop. It felt perfect.

“Louis… oh god Louis…” Harry murmured into Louis’ ear, and he shuddered with the sound of his name tumbling from Harry’s lips in this way, so different when he was begging to be fucked. Harry was a mess - his cheeks were red, his eyes were dark, and his body was sweating, plastered against Louis’. “Feels so… fuck, so amazing, love you so much-”

“Love you too. Want you to come for me, baby, want me to touch you?”

“Please-”

Louis nodded and walked his fingers down between their bodies, wrapping around Harry’s hard cock, wet and dripping from being pushed between them so long. Harry cried out as Louis stroked him in time with his thrusts, leaning in to kiss him at the same time, everything almost overwhelming. His tongue was dancing against Harry’s in his mouth, Harry whimpering and bucking his hips, sensations firing all over his body as Louis fucked him, touched him and kissed him all at the same time.

“Louis- oh my god- “

“So good… come for me, baby. Want you to feel so good-” Louis’ strokes on Harry’s cock became quicker, his hips pistoning in and out of his boyfriend, giving Harry what he sensed he needed to push him over the edge. He sucked Harry’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down gently and then accepted Harry’s tongue, both kissing frantically until Harry came with a loud shout of Louis’ name, spurting strings of come over Louis’ hand and his own stomach which was heaving with his deep breaths.

Louis didn't stop. He kept his hips moving, fucking Harry with such love in his eyes. As much as he loved them dabbling in BDSM, tying Harry up, pulling his hair and fucking him until he cried, this was what he truly loved. Them losing themselves in the moment, just them, nothing else. Harry looked up, cupping Louis’ cheek as his legs fell down, feet flat on the bed as he let Louis keep moving, allowing him to use his body to get off. Louis kept his eyes on Harry, chasing the bubble of orgasm brewing inside.

“Look at me-” he whispered when Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, and they soon opened again, Louis feeling like he was looking into Harry’s soul. He came quietly, squeezing Harry’s hand like a vice as he flooded his body, his hips slowing down to a stop when his orgasm abated. He didn't pull out, but stayed where he was, kissing Harry softly as they calmed down, both bodies still trembling from what they’d done.

“Louis, that was… fuck, that was amazing. I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Like what, baby?” Louis prompted, keen to hear what Harry was thinking, that he was okay after something so different for the pair of them, taking care of his boy as always.

“I dunno, just… so connected to you? Like, I could feel you, Lou, and it was just you. The way you held me, and kissed me and touched me… I loved it. I loved you making me come just being you. I love  _ you _ , Lou. You’ve made me so happy this past year, and that was just… it was perfect.”

Louis slowly pulled out, knowing Harry would get sore if he didn't. He hadn’t prepared anything as he usually had so decided to forgo his usual clean up, fully expecting they’d get into a bath or something shortly anyway, neither wanting the night to end there. He snuggled into Harry’s side, an arm thrown over his stomach, trailing across his soft skin. “Best year of my life,” he confided, smiling softly. “You think you’ll want to do this again?”

“Making love, you mean?” Louis nodded, tilting his head so he could look up at his boyfriend, to see his face. “Yeah definitely. I mean, I love everything we do, when you dom me, and take care of me but that felt so special. I’d be happy doing that forever, Lou.”

Louis’ eyebrows arched at that, and Harry blushed deeply, knowing what he was insinuating and then he looked away, as if scared to see how Louis was going to react. Louis didn't hold back, knowing he felt the same, and he said as much, knowing Harry needed reassurance. “Me too. Pretty sure we’ll be doing that til we’re old and grey and need something to help us get it up.” Harry cackled loudly at that, and pushed Louis onto his back, leaning over him, staring into his eyes. 

“Oi! Speak for yourself. I only have to look at you and I’m hard. See?” He grabbed Louis’ hand, pushing it against his already hardening cock, surprising Louis. “Always gonna want you Lou, even when we’re old and saggy and your old fingers won’t be able to tie me up anymore.”

“Ah, that’s what velcro is for, isn’t it?” Louis teased, pulling Harry down into another kiss. “Right, I’m covered in come and so are you. You wanna share a bath? I got some of your favourite bath bombs in town the other day, we could have a soak together?”

“And that’s why you’re my favourite person in the world,” Harry whispered, dipping his head for a final kiss before he climbed off Louis, admiring his body for a moment before he stood up, following him into the bathroom. Louis leaned over and flicked the taps on, waiting a few minutes before throwing in Harry’s favourite Lush bath bomb, ‘Sex Bomb’. The water turned a soft shade of pink, and Louis held Harry’s hand as he got in, lowering himself into the water before shifting up to make room for Louis behind him.

Louis relaxed back and allowed Harry to rest against his chest, his hands coming over Harry’s shoulders to rest on his chest, running through the sparse scattering of hair covering his skin.

“Happy anniversary, Lou,” Harry mumbled sleepily, a hand stroking up and down Louis’ thigh as they laid together in the water, tangled up and in love. “S’been the best day.”

“It really has,” Louis whispered back as he ran his fingers through the pink water, dripping it over Harry’s chest. “S’always the best day when I’m with you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Fucking come on, move!”

Louis slammed his hand on the steering wheel of his car, frustrated as he sat in traffic, eager to get home to his boy. Harry had text him as soon as school had finished begging Louis to get home as soon as he could. Louis had quickly arranged for his second in command to look after the bar while he’d left early, one of the perks of being management, but had been stuck in hellish Friday afternoon traffic since. Knowing Harry was at home and needing him made it all the more worse.

It was half an hour later that he finally swung into the driveway, a journey that usually took around fifteen minutes taking almost fifty, and Louis was beyond frustrated. He hopped out of the car and locked it with the keyfob and fumbled around his keyring for the key to their front door. He smiled as his eyes caught sight of the little rainbow heart keyring Harry had given him a few days before, just because he’d seen it while shopping in town and had thought of Louis. It was little things like that that made Louis fall more in love with him. The door swung open, and the sight that greeted Louis left him shocked, hurrying to close the door behind him so no-one else could see what he could.

Harry was knelt on the floor in the hallway, staring up at Louis, tears streaking down his face. He was only wearing his boxers, and his hands were clasped tightly in his lap, and Louis could tell he’d been biting at his nails, as he always did when he was anxious. He was more than concerned, and shoved his coat off, letting it fall to the floor as he knelt opposite his Harry, taking his hands and holding them tightly.

“Oh baby… what’s wrong? Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Harry just shook his head, tears tumbling down his cheeks again with the action. Louis reached to wipe them away, and stroked his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip in a comforting gesture. 

“Talk to me, darling. I need to know what’s happened so I can look after you.”

Harry sniffed and glanced up at Louis from under his eyelashes, blinking slowly. “Had a bad day.” His voice was low and gruff, and Louis licked his lips, getting an inkling of what that might mean for him. “I need you. Need you to make me stop thinking… get me out of my head.”

“Fuck.” Louis cleared his throat and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips, doing what he needed to for himself before he took on the persona Harry needed from him. “Hate to see you cry, you know that? Gonna look after you, darling, be what you need, okay?”

“Please, Lou,” Harry begged in a hoarse sounding whisper, removing his hands from Louis’ and staring back down at his lap, his erection starting to form in his boxers from his proximity to Louis. Louis could only nod, reaching forward to run his hand through Harry’s curls, and it was the slight intake of breath from Harry that told him all he needed to know. He swallowed and turned his face to a more neutral expression, looking at Harry as he slowly got to his feet, wrapping his fingers in Harry’s curls as he did so, pulling on them roughly until Harry whimpered, stumbling to his feet in front of Louis, eyes wide. 

“This what you want, baby? Want me to make you feel me? Hmm?”

“Please, Daddy, wanna get out of my head,” Harry mumbled, his cheeks already red from Louis’ rough treatment of him.

“You know our rules, baby. Safe word if you need to, and colours if you need me to slow down or stop, ‘kay?” Harry just nodded so Louis tugged on his hair again, needing more, especially if they were doing it like this tonight. “I need your words, baby. Be a good boy and tell me you understand.”

Harry blinked and spoke slowly, as if getting out every word was an effort. “Safeword. Colours. Trust Daddy.”

“Good boy. So good for me, darling. I’m going to get a few things together so while I do, I want you to be good and go upstairs to our bedroom and open yourself up, get ready for me. Can you do that?”

“Can, Daddy,” Harry muttered, nodding his head, still not meeting Louis’ gaze. Louis pulled him in by the hair and gave him a rough kiss, Harry moaning into it as he palmed himself, already turned on by what they were doing.

“Off you go then.” Louis tapped Harry’s butt as he turned around, heading for the stairs. Louis didn't move until he knew Harry was in their bedroom, and he rushed into the kitchen, gathering the usual supplies. Harry had never been like this before, begging so readily for it, on his knees for Louis the moment he walked in through the door. As much as Louis hated that Harry had obviously had a bad enough day to need this, he did love how much Harry relied on him to take care of him, to take him out of that bad headspace and into a much nicer one, one where he could float away and relax, entirely lost to Louis.

He slowly ascended the stairs, trying to be quiet so Harry wouldn’t know he was on his way. He walked down the corridor and stopped outside the bedroom door, pleased to see Harry had left it open enough for him to watch. He stepped in the room, making his presence known and exhaled, staring at Harry. He was on the bed, on his hands and knees, at least two fingers deep inside himself as he rocked back and forth, mumbling Louis’ name over and over.

“Don’t stop, baby. Daddy wants to watch you for a minute, okay?” As much as they weren’t exhibitionists, Harry loved Louis to watch him when he was getting himself ready, and Louis loved seeing Harry like this, falling apart, waiting for his cock like he needed it more than oxygen. It was a phenomenal sight, and Louis set the things he’d gathered down on the floor, quickly unzipping his jeans and getting his cock out, stroking himself to the vision of Harry fucking himself on his fingers in front of him.

“Daddy, please-”

Harry’s cheeks were flaming now, and Louis took pity on him, knowing he was probably struggling to hold himself together now. He had to go and be what Harry needed. He stood and moved closer to the bed, nodding for Harry to carry on as he slowly stripped for him, knowing Harry loved when he took his clothes off like this just for him. He crawled onto the bed and pushed Harry onto his back, leaning over and kissing him deeply and filthily, grinding his cock down against Harry’s, who was dripping and so hard now.

“S’ok baby boy, I’ve got you, yeah? Gonna make you feel so good, I promise. Want my cock?”

Harry just nodded, unable to speak now, and Louis sensed he’d already slipped into subspace, too far out of reach to be verbal at all.

“Alright, baby.” Louis took the lube from where it was laid on the bed next to Harry’s shoulder and spread it liberally over his cock, not wanting to hurt Harry. He spread Harry’s legs wide, baring him entirely and Louis smirked at the sight, how open and slick Harry already was just from his own fingers, all in preparation for this. He teased for a moment, rubbing the wet head of his cock over Harry’s hole until Harry was grinding down again, trying desperately to get Louis inside him as soon as possible.

“Feel so tight, you’re fucking amazing-” Louis uttered as he finally gave in and breached his boyfriend, pushing his length inside Harry, enjoying how his entrance gave way to Louis’ thick erection so easily. Louis bottomed out, resting deep inside Harry’s body now and looked up to see Harry’s eyes shut, hands gripping onto the bed sheet underneath him. Louis’ hands came up and pulled at Harry’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were at the best of times, let alone when Harry was being fucked like this.

Louis was relentless straight away, hands soon gliding back down Harry’s bare body to push his legs back, knees towards his chest to open him up, to allow Louis in deeper. It was arousing to see Harry like this, entirely submissive to Louis and letting him use his body, but he knew Harry loved it as much as he did. He glanced down, mesmerised by the sight of his cock pounding into Harry’s tight little hole over and over, the way Harry was just taking it. As much as Louis had never imagined being a dom before he’d met and fallen in love with Harry, nothing felt more right than when he and Harry were like this together.

“Look so beautiful taking my cock, baby, always so good for me.”

Louis kept whispering words of love and encouragement to Harry as he kept fucking him, much closer to his orgasm than he expected to be already. Harry’s body felt like a vice around him, and he could see from the way Harry’s body was reacting that he was close too. His chest was covered in sweat and was already a dusky pink, and his nipples were hard, almost begging to be touched. Louis decided a final change of position was needed and reached down, grabbing Harry’s legs by the ankles, throwing them onto his shoulders, Harry’s long and lean calves against his chest now.

Harry cried out again, and Louis knew this position meant his cock was hitting Harry’s spot the whole time, and he just went for it. He pounded at Harry, his hips slapping Harry’s arse with each thrust, and the sounds coming out of the pair of them were just obscene. Louis chased his orgasm, a hand wrapped around the base of Harry’s cock in place to stave off his orgasm, something Harry had insisted they dabble in recently. Louis quite liked being in charge of Harry’s orgasms, and it added another layer to their already active sex life.

“Gonna come in you, and you’re gonna let me, yeah, love?” Louis didn't wait for a reply as he knew one was never going to come, and he just looked down, focusing on Harry’s hole and his own cock stretching him out, thrusting roughly a few more times until he started to come, moaning as the pleasure ripped through his entire body. Harry went limp as soon as Louis released his legs, and Louis stayed inside as he leaned over to his drawer, pulling out something and scooting back, smirking at his plan.

He pulled his cock out, admiring how open Harry was before he grabbed the plug, smearing it around Harry’s leaking entrance and, using his come as lube, pushed it inside Harry’s body. Harry didn't react, and Louis tugged on it gently to make sure it was in, satisfied he’d be inside Harry for the rest of the night now. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned himself up before he laid down, grabbing Harry and rolling their bodies together, stroking up and down his sweaty skin.

“You have no idea how amazing you are, Harry. You look so beautiful right now, all red cheeked and sweaty for me, because of us, because of our love. You did so good for me, telling me you needed me, and letting me take care of you.” Louis rolled them slightly so he could kiss Harry, pressing soft kisses to his lips. Harry was still a little unresponsive so Louis stayed where he was, guiding Harry back with hugs, touches and kisses, words of love and admiration whispered between them.

“Gonna need you to come back to me soon, darling. I need to give you some water, and tell you properly how much I love you. I want to see those beautiful eyes again, Hazza. Can you come back to me, darling?” Louis continued to coax his boyfriend back, sighing almost in relief when Harry began responding slowly to his kisses, lips pressing against his own, Harry’s fingers finding his, resting on his hip. “Ah, there you are. You feel okay, my darling?”

Harry smiled slightly, his eyes still a little unfocused as he blinked slowly. “Fuzzy.”

“That’s okay, but it feels nice, yeah? You’re alright?”

“Yeah, Lou.” 

Nothing made Louis happier than when Harry said his name after a particularly intense scene, showing him easily with just one word he was lucid enough to know that Louis was there and taking care of him, just as any good dom would. Harry was the perfect sub in so many ways, and Louis was always striving to be good for him too, to be what he needed. 

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Harry. Drink this for me, okay? Then we’ll sit you up and sort you out.” He glanced down at Harry’s still hard cock but ignored it, sitting his boyfriend up and uncapping the bottle of water, putting it to Harry’s dry lips and tilting it back, letting the cool liquid run into his mouth. “Good boy. Feel better?”

Harry wiped off his mouth on the back of his hand, giving Louis a gentle smile, resting his ear on Louis’ shoulder after he’d set the bottle down on the bedside table. 

“You want me to sort you out?” Harry shook his head, and Louis raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. “You wanna hold off for a bit?”

“Please. You can, uh, you choose.”

“I can choose when you come?” Louis wasn’t surprised by this as it was something Harry had mentioned before but he wanted to clarify he was right, that this was what Harry wanted, and a slow nod sealed the deal. “Okay, love. Whatever you need.”

“Love you, Lou.” Harry’s eyes drifted shut again and he snuggled further down, his head against Louis’ chest now.  Louis ran his hand over Harry’s sweat-sticky back, happy his Harry had found solace in him again, that he’d been able to what Harry needed.

“Love you too, baby. Always will.”

*

_ Next day _

“Harry?”

“Mm?” Harry looked up from where he was sat at the table, a pile of English books in front of him as he worked through the children’s writing, a plethora of coloured pens on the desk in front of him, a pink biro hanging from his lips. “Oh, thanks love.” He took the cup of tea Louis was offering and set it on the table, careful to avoid the towering piles of books everywhere around.

“S’ok. Um, I’ve been thinking.”

“Careful.” Harry smirked at his own joke, and Louis just smiled, pulling out another chair and sitting down, arms folded across his chest, cosy in one of Harry’s baggy hoodies.  “Sorry, go on.”

“As I was saying, I’ve been thinking. About, uh, something we’ve discussed once or twice.” He watched Harry’s face for any flicker of recognition but there was none. Louis knew he was going to have to be more explicit. “Threshold.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, the name completely familiar to him. “Uh… okay. What about it?” He stopped but before Louis could say anything more, he interrupted again, eyes shining. “You want to go?”

“Yeah, I think so. Just… last night got me thinking, about what you need-”

“You were amazing, Lou, you were everything I needed, you know that, right?”

“I do, and I know I took care of you like you needed. But I feel like we could start stepping things up a bit, trying out some of the other things you’ve talked about, and I know how keen you are to  go to Threshold.”

Threshold was a BDSM club about forty miles away from where Louis and Harry lived. They were keen to go far enough out that nobody would recognise them, not that they were ashamed of their sex life or anything that went with it. For now, though, they wanted to keep it between themselves, and Harry’s research had turned up Threshold. They’d sat for hours looking at the website, and had talked about it, what they wanted from such a trip, and had been saving it for a time that felt right. 

“I am, only if you are. You know that.” Louis could see Harry was affected by the mere idea of it, a blush spreading up his chest that he could see thanks to the half unbuttoned shirt he had on, and his cheeks were pinker than usual. “But… yeah. I like that idea. Please.”

“Okay. Tonight it is. You finish up, I’m gonna just call into work and make sure things are going well, make sure they don’t need any extra staff or anything.”

“Right. Um, yeah, sounds good. I, uh, I can’t wait, Lou.”

“Me neither, love.” Louis stood up and pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, glancing down at the cute writing over the page in front of Harry, laughing at a few spelling mistakes. “Man, I can’t wait to read our kids’ writing and stuff-” He stopped, wanting to clap a hand over his mouth, to shove the words back in. It wasn’t that Louis hadn’t thought about kids with Harry before, in fact, it was constantly something he thought about. He hadn’t quite worked up to voicing those hopes and dreams before, and slowly, he moved his eyes to Harry, to judge his reaction.

“Me neither. Can’t wait to see their lovely pictures they’ll draw of us too, of our family.” Harry looked up and caught Louis’ eyes, sharing a secret smile. “Love you lots, babe.”

“Love you too. Get to work. We’ll go out later, okay? Have some dinner first, head out about eight.” Harry nodded and turned back to his work, grabbing a green highlighter from the table as Louis watched on from the doorway, ridiculously endeared by the man in front of him, so open and honest with Louis about himself, about his wants and desires. There was nothing sexier to Louis than Harry being exactly who he was, and the thought of tonight was already affecting him. Louis knew he had to hold it together because tonight was going to be something else altogether.

*

“Can I come in?” Louis hovered outside the bedroom door, it having been shut for the past hour while Harry pampered and preened himself ahead of tonight’s visit to the club. He’d showered an hour ago, slipping into his usual skinny jeans and a band t-shirt he knew Harry loved on him, and had spent about five minutes doing his hair. He had no idea what Harry did behind closed doors that warranted an hour to get ready, but he was pretty certain the effort would be worth it. 

“Yeah, come in, Lou,” Harry called, and Louis took a deep breath, putting his hand on the door handle and exhaling slowly before he stepped inside. What he saw took his breath away. Harry was stood there in front of him, looking like living, breathing sin. He was wearing Louis’ favourite shirt, a sheer pink number that did nothing to hide the body underneath, unbuttoned to mid-torso, displaying his tattoos to everyone. His tattooed arms looked toned and strong, and his legs were in his tightest skinny jeans, the ones Louis’ loved as they hugged his butt, the rips at the knees giving them a slight edge. Louis’ eyes flickered to Harry’s hands, noticing he’d painted his nails in a pale rose gold colour that complimented his shirt, and his hair tumbled around his shoulders in soft curls.

“Fuck… you’re stunning. So worth the wait, baby.”

Harry blushed and looked shyly up at Louis, blushing under the compliments sent his way. On his feet were his leather boots, and he slowly moved towards Louis, reaching down to pick something off the end of the bed before he held his hand out. 

“Can you… I want to wear this. Put it on, please?”

Louis smiled and took the collar, making a move for Harry’s wrist as he always did when they were in public. But this time, Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, shaking his head.

“No. On my neck, please, Lou. Want everyone in there to know I’m your sub, that I’m yours. Do you, uh, do you mind?”

“Do I- are you kidding? I would love that, as long as you’re sure?”

“I am. Please.”

Louis nodded and raised his hands, wrapping the soft leather around Harry’s throat, shuddering slightly at the thought of Harry wearing this out of the house like this, showing the world he was Louis’. He checked it wasn’t two tight with a couple of fingers and nodded in satisfaction, Harry’s eyes already starting to glaze over just from wearing it. The mere hint of it made him floaty, and Louis loved it, what it meant between them.

“Okay, darling, you look perfect, so beautiful. I am so fucking lucky to take you out tonight, show you off as mine. Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Louis led the pair of them downstairs, picking up a couple of jackets from the hook in case it was chilly later. When he turned back to grab his wallet and phone, Harry was frowning at him slightly, biting his lip like he had something on his mind. He was like an open book to Louis at times, and right now, Louis knew he had something to say.

“What is it, love? We aren’t going until you tell me what’s wrong.”

Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win this one. He had to listen to Louis. He pouted slightly, unable to help him. “Um. I’m just… I hate that you don’t have anything that says you’re mine. No, like, ring or anything… I have my collar but you have… nothing.”

Louis paused, contemplating that, realising Harry was right. Soon enough, he hoped he’d have a ring on both of their fingers showing the world they belonged together, but for now, he had to improvise. He moved over Harry, standing in front of him and tugging the neckline of his t-shirt down, baring his neck to his boyfriend.

“Mark me, then.”

Harry didn’t even hesitate. He dove in, eagerly licking and sucking at Louis’ neck, making Louis moan as the sensations overwhelmed him a bit. He could feel himself getting hard but didn't touch, knowing it would be better later on if he held off. He reached around Harry’s back, grabbing his bum and whining when he felt something hard nestled between Harry’s cheeks. He slid his hands inside his jeans, groaning again as they touched lace, and he pressed at the plug Harry was wearing.

“Fuck… done, baby?”

Harry sucked one final time and popped off, wiping over the mark with his thumb before he smirked, clearly proud of his actions. Louis went to the mirror and gasped at the dark purple bruise on his neck, blatantly obvious for everyone to see. He was glad in that moment his job wasn't a problem when it came to things like this. He pressed down on the bruise slightly, hissing at the jab of pain that ran through it, but he liked it. He liked that it singled him out as Harry’s when they were together.

“Hey, Haz?” Harry looked up, and Louis held out a hand, feeling better when Harry slid his hand in behind Louis’ smaller one. “You know no matter what, I’m as much yours as you are mine, yeah? Collar or no collar, ring or no ring… it doesn’t matter. We belong to each other, darling. I love you, and only you.”

“I love you too. Thank you, I just… I needed this tonight, to have something of me on you. So I know and everyone can see that you have someone too.”

“Oh, don’t worry, they’re going to know exactly who my boyfriend is,” Louis said, finally tugging Harry’s arm so he followed him to the front door and out of the house. They slid into the car and Louis fiddled with the radio station as he finally set off on their journey, both full of anticipation of what was to come.

They arrived at the club about ninety minutes later. Harry hadn’t been great at helping Louis navigate, given he was a little out of it already, and they’d taken a wrong turn more than once. Soon enough, though, they’d arrived at the club and Louis had parked outside, turning to face Harry before they readied themselves to get inside.

“You ready for this?”

“Yeah, Lou… nervous, but, like, in a good way, I think?”

Louis nodded, understanding Harry’s trepidation. No amount of research could prepare them for what they were about to do, although they’d clearly done their research and had decided what they were and were not comfortable with doing together. One hard limit for Harry was any sort of public sex, so Louis knew the tone to set for the night. “I’ll take care of you, okay? Trust me to do that?”

“Always trust you.” 

Louis grinned at that and got out of the car, quickly rounding it to open the door for his boyfriend, his cock twitching at the sight of Harry’s long legs coming out of the car, the rest of his tall, lean body following. Sometimes, he was still hit with surprise that Harry was his, that he got to be the one to take Harry out like this, and he grabbed his hand, mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to go down. 

There was no queue to get in, and Harry’s face fell when he found out there wasn’t a private room available for them for a few hours. The woman behind the desk had tried to persuade them into a more public one with a one way mirror so others could watch them, but Louis had been adamant, telling her they’d take one later on and enjoy their time inside until then. He’d taken Harry by the hand and marched him inside, holding open the door like a gentleman, watching his boyfriend slip inside, eyes wide as he took everything in.

Louis’ eyes raked around as well. At first, there was nothing innocuous about it. There was a bar running alongside the length of one wall, many people stood or sat at it, drinking and chatting. There was low music pumping through the room, and Louis turned to Harry, still holding onto him tightly. He cocked an eyebrow and let them wander further in, things becoming more apparent as they did so. In the middle of what would normally be a dance floor was a small stage, and there was a gathered group of people stood around it, watching a couple perform in front of their audience. Louis felt Harry tug him to a stop, and he watched, a little surprised at how explicit the show in front of them was.

The couple were both naked, one was wearing some sort of harness and being treated roughly by someone who Louis assumed was their dom, having their face slapped and being pushed around. It wasn’t at all something Louis had any interest in watching or ever partaking in with Harry, and he looked down to the floor, only looking up when he felt Harry lean in to whisper into his ear.

“I don’t like that. Never want us to do that.”

“Me neither. You want to get a drink?” 

Louis looked down at Harry’s body again, smirking when he saw the waistband of his jeans had dipped enough to expose the top of his knickers, making his choice of underwear plain to everyone in the room, and he was proud by how open Harry was with what he liked. He turned and pulled him in by the collar wrapped around his neck, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss.

“So lucky to have you, Harry. Really am. Come on, let me get you a drink.”

Harry nodded and allowed Louis to guide him again, over to the bar this time. It was fairly busy so they talked quietly as they waited to be served, and Louis didn't miss how the man behind the bar entirely ignored Harry when he looked to the couple for their order.

“What can I get you?”

“Um, two Shirley Temple’s please,” Louis said, and the man nodded, heading off to prepare them. “You think this is a thing here? For them to ignore subs?”

Harry shrugged, not caring. In fact, he quite liked how Louis had taken charge and ordered for them both, not even giving him a choice. “Maybe. Quite like it.”

Louis handed over a ten pound note as he took the drinks and waited for his change before he picked them up again, kissing Harry before he passed him the drink.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Harry said softly as he accepted the frosty glass from his boyfriend, his nails shining in the club’s low lights. 

“You’re new,” came a new voice next to them, deep and raspy, and Louis turned, his hand still on Harry’s hip as he assessed the newcomer, wondering what he wanted with him. The man was ignoring him entirely, just ogling Harry from head to toe and Louis could already tell Harry was uncomfortable. “Who are you, pretty boy?”

“He’s off limits is what he is,” Louis said strongly, standing tall, shoulders squared back as he dug his fingers into Harry’s waist under his shirt, making it obvious the two of them were together. “He’s my sub, so back off.”

“Wanna share? I’m up for that-”

“No. He’s all mine, always has been, always will be.” Louis felt Harry physically shudder at that and he glanced at his boy, smirking at how Harry was touching his collar with his free hand, eyes all glazed over. Louis knew being publicly claimed like this was probably doing it for Harry, and he carried on, wanting to push him closer to the edge before they got into their private room. “Can’t you see he’s collared? That he belongs to someone? I’m his dom, and I’m telling you to fuck off, so please do.”

The guy held up his hands, sensing Louis wasn’t to be messed with. “Alright, mate, chill out. Have fun.”

“Oh, we will.” Louis watched the man walk away, leaving him and Harry alone despite the sea of people around them. Harry blinked slowly at Louis, and Louis leaned in, speaking into Harry’s ear, words only for him. “All mine, aren’t you? I’m not sharing, not ever. Wanna be the only one to make you come, want mine to be the only name I hear from your lips when I fuck you, baby…”

“Daddy, fuck…” Harry bit his lip, and Louis loved how his cheeks were pink, and his pupils were blown, just from a small interaction like that. “Want you.”

“Need to be patient, babe, okay? We need to stay out here a bit, wait for a room where I can take care of you. Shall we walk about, see what people are up to?”

“Lou, I don’t-”

“Hey, we don’t have to do anything. We can just watch, see if there’s anything we like, that we might want to try. And if you don’t like it, we’ll come back here, have another drink and wait our turn, okay?” Harry nodded, and they walked off quietly, taking in their surroundings.

The place was pretty open, and looked like a very decent establishment. There were security cameras watching everyone, and there were plenty of members of staff stationed around, which made Louis feel at ease. He navigated Harry around the corridors, not really knowing where he was going until they came to a window, one that gave a view into one of the public rooms. A few others were stood watching through the glass, and Louis stopped, intrigued to see what was happening.

Inside the room was a couple, an older man with his female partner, who was currently tied up in a series of bondage knots, hanging from a sex swing suspended from the roof. The man was stroking himself and looking at her with what Louis could only describe as lust in his eyes, and he watched, gripping Harry’s hand tightly as the man started to fuck the woman, their noises muffled by the thick glass but still, Louis could hear cries of pleasure. The woman’s nipples were trapped in clamps, and he could see Harry staring, one hand pressing against his crotch, clearly aroused by what he saw.

“Haz… Harry.” Harry snapped out of his stupor and Louis smiled as he looked to him, curious to find out which bit was doing it for his boyfriend. “Um… what do you like? Is it the swing, or…”

Harry’s gaze fell to the floor, clearly too shy to admit it at the moment, and he subconsciously fondled his collar again before turning to Louis and running a fingertip over the love bite on his neck. “Uh… not the swing. The, uh… the-”

“The nipple clamps?” Louis had seen them on Harry’s laptop before but he hadn’t brought them up, instead waiting for his boyfriend to mention wanting to bring them into the bedroom. Harry nodded shyly and Louis nodded, wanting Harry to know it was okay, that he was happy to try that. “Okay, baby, I’m glad you told me. Proud of you, yeah? So good for me.” 

They stood transfixed for the next few minutes, watching as the couple lost themselves in everything, finally coming with a loud scream that they could hear even through the window. They kissed deeply afterwards, and Louis liked that they weren’t the only couple who were loving even during scenes like this, and after sex. No matter how rough or dominant he’d been with Harry, he always wanted his boy to feel loved and it seemed so did the man in the room in front of him.

“Come on. I’ve seen enough. Let’s get another drink, and then I reckon it’ll be our turn.”

Ten minutes later, Louis had left his boy on a sofa, Harry promising not to move while Louis went up to the bar to grab them a few more drinks. The bar was more crowded now since the hour was late, and he took a while to get served, being pushed aside by a couple of taller men but just rolling his eyes at the action, not willing to get into a fight over something that didn't really matter. He waited and eventually, a young barmaid covered in piercings came over, taking his order.

Louis glanced back and did a double take, a bit surprised by what he saw. Harry wasn’t alone anymore. He was flanked by a young couple, probably Harry’s own age. The man was leaning back against the sofa as the woman laid a hand on Harry’s thigh, and Louis cocked an eyebrow, watching to see how Harry dealt with it. Harry stayed where he was, hands in his own lap, nodding quickly to something the woman was saying to him.

Louis quickly paid for the drinks but stayed where he was, watching for a moment until Harry locked eyes with him, begging him with his eyes for him to come back over, and Louis couldn’t stay away, not when Harry wanted him. He walked over and put the drinks down a little roughly, making a noise that caused the new couple to look up, a little startled at Louis’ arrival.

Louis decided to keep his greeting short but sweet. “Hi.”

“Hi. Uh…”

Louis kept quiet as he listened in to some of the things the woman was saying to Harry, a little surprised at the words tumbling from her shiny pink lips.

“...your hair is so pretty… and your eyes. Such a pretty boy, really beautiful.” Louis loved how Harry was preening under the compliments, accepting them with a blush on his cheeks, eyes flitting over to Louis to make sure it was okay. Louis just sat back, arms folded across his chest as the man leaned into him, trailing a hand up his thigh. Louis stiffened, not really happy to have anyone but Harry touch him.

“You his dom? I’m David, that’s my fiancée Julia.”

“Yeah, I’m Louis, and that’s Harry. He’s my, uh, my sub.” It was the second time Louis had got to introduce Harry as such that night, and he couldn’t deny the zip he felt up at his spine at the words. “You like him?”

“He’s okay. Jules does though, can you tell? You’re more my cup of tea, if I’m honest. I like your curves.” Louis swallowed but couldn’t stop a smile creeping across his lips at the compliments, words he usually only heard from Harry. “Have you been here before?”

“No, our first time. We’ve got a private room in a bit, we’re just waiting around. Do you, uh, are you…” Louis stuttered, fumbling with words, not sure of the etiquette.

“We’re open, yeah, but only when we’re here. At home, it’s just us.” David fell silent again, and Louis zoned out, listening into Julia’s words once more, her voice quite distinguishable above the music.

“...your dom is so hot… bet you take him so well, don’t you? I’d love to see you bent over for him, watching him make you feel good, seeing how good you look being taken.” Harry licked his lips and swallowed heavily, looking to Louis again. The woman kept mumbling words to Harry, and Louis could see what an effect they were having on his boy. “Well, it’s lovely to meet you. I hope we’ll see you here again, maybe we could have some fun?”

Harry shrugged and Louis shook David’s hand as he stood up, accepting the man’s kiss to his cheek. He didn't mind something like that, and he could feel Harry’s eyes watching his every move. He quickly stood up and sat back next to his boy, loving how quickly Harry took his hand, leaning his cheek on his shoulder as he snuggled in close, determined to make them as close as he could, to show everyone in the room he was with Louis. 

“Did you like that, hmm? Someone telling you how pretty you are, how good you must look taking me?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed out, kissing up Louis’ neck again. Louis took it and allowed Harry to have his moment, taking what he needed. A bell rang out quickly, signifying to everyone in the club that it was changeover time in the rooms, and Louis felt his own heartbeat quicken, knowing this was it. He turned his head more and captured Harry’s lips in a deep kiss, ignoring a wolf whistle that sounded out at their affection, moaning when his tongue brushed against Harry’s. Slowly, he pulled away and smiled, standing up and holding his hands for Harry to take. He slid his hands down under the hem of Harry’s knickers, pressing on the plug he knew Harry had been rocking against for the past few minutes. 

“Ready?”

“Please, Daddy.” 

Hand in hand, they walked down the corridors and came to a stop outside room six. Louis slid in the keycard he’d been given and a low clunk sounded out. Louis pushed the handle of the door and walked inside, holding the door open for Harry to follow him inside. He watched Harry wander around, and closed the door behind them, flicking to the lock to make sure they weren’t interrupted, even though the door couldn’t be opened by anyone without the correct card. He turned to see his boy stood in the middle of the room, toes turned in, hands clasped in front of his tummy as he stared at Louis, eyes dark.

He came to move closer but Harry shook his head, making Louis stop straight away. He raised his hands to his chest, slowly unbuttoning the small buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open, exposing his chest. Harry shrugged his shoulders, letting it slide off and onto the floor, pooling in a silk pile at his feet. Louis reached down and palmed his cock, hardening at the sultry striptease Harry was giving him, ridiculously turned on as Harry slowly exposed his body to him.

“Fuck-”

“Soon.” Harry slowly popped the button on his jeans, pulling the zip and opening the fabric enough to expose his knickers, groaning as he brushed against his own erection, more than turned on and ready by now. Harry wriggled them down slowly, and Louis’ breath hitched at the sight of Harry’s cock straining against the lacy material of his knickers, not that they were doing much to hold him in anyway. Harry stepped out of the jeans and pulled his socks off, now stood in front of Louis in just his knickers, erection dampening his underwear, blushing furiously at his actions. “Daddy, please-”

“Okay, Daddy’s got you, baby.” Louis rushed forwards and pulled them together in a dirty kiss. Their tongues worked together as they groaned, Louis’ hands running all over Harry’s bare body, coming down to push against the plug inside Harry’s arse, making him moan loudly. “Turn around, wanna see…”

Harry complied, turning around and pushing his butt out a little, making the gem-encrusted tip of the plug push against the pale pink underwear. Louis sighed in pleasure and knelt down, taking hold of it and twisting gently, watching Harry struggle to stay still, the pressure already so much from having the plug inside him for hours already. 

“Look so good like this, baby, but I’m gonna fill you up with my cock instead soon, think you want that?”

“Yeah…” Harry reached behind him and rested a hand on Louis’ head, as if comforting himself that Louis was still there. “Kiss me-”

“Patience, love. I decide what you get, remember?”

“Sorry, Daddy.”

With that, Louis stood up and stepped over to the table at the other end of the room, looking down at the array of things that had been left there by the club for them to enjoy. They were cleaned and switched out between sessions, so he knew anything was available to the pair of them. There were something things that didn't interest him at all, and with a laugh, he held up a spreader bar, cocking an eyebrow at Harry, who rapidly shook his head.

“No, please…”

“Don’t worry, love. I couldn’t be less interested in this. There’s some things here I’d much rather try.” He turned and touched a few of the objects, eventually picking up a set of nipples clamps. From Harry’s reaction earlier on, it was something he definitely wanted to try. He knew Harry loved it when he licked and sucked his nipples, so this was sure to be something he liked too. He looked over his shoulder and beckoned Harry over, wanting him to have some choice in this too. “What do you want to play with, darling?”

Harry’s eyes flicked over to the nipple clamps and he nodded, gently reaching out for a black silky blindfold that was laid out, picking it up like it was made of something precious, something to be revered. “And, uh… this?” He also indicated a length of silk rope which Louis took in his hands, running it between his fingertips. “Want you to tie me up, Daddy… to make me feel good.”

“Yeah, I can do that, love. And I was thinking… one of these?” He took a cock ring in his hand, laying it on his palm. “I know you want to be good for me, so I want you to wait to come until I say so. This might help you to be good, only if you want to-”

“Fuck, yeah, please. Want it so much.” Harry was palming himself again so Louis moved his hand away, wanting his hands to be the only ones that touched Harry that night. Having sex outside the confines of their home was enough of a turn on that Louis just wanted to take Harry right now, but he had to take it slow, to make it worth the wait. He was just as aroused as Harry, and decided to make a start.

Louis lifted the blindfold and pushed it against Harry’s eyes, taking away one of his senses. Harry’s chest heaved with his breaths as Louis secured it in place behind his head, making sure his curls were free enough before he lowered his hands, pinching Harry’s nipples between his fingers, determined to rile him up as much as he could. 

“Baby, I need to just go through a couple of things, okay? Make sure we’re safe. What’s your safeword, love?”

“Banana.”

“Good boy. And remember I’ll be checking your colours too, but you can stop at any time with red or your safe word, okay? I won’t ever be angry darling, I just want to take care of you… this is all about you, baby, making you feel good.” Harry nodded and Louis pushed onto his tiptoes, kissing him quickly. “Gonna walk you to the bed, okay?”

They went together, hand in hand, and Louis perched Harry on the edge, not wanting him laid out just yet. He took the clamps from his back pocket where he’d stashed them and put them next to Harry. He slowly shed his clothes, knowing Harry could hear them hitting the floor, and pulled the zipper of his jeans down, pretty sure it would be killing his boyfriend not to watch. 

Without warning, Louis leaned in and sucked one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth, biting down gently, making Harry cry out. Harry leaned back on his palms, his chest entirely open to Louis who quickly went to town on him, licking, biting and sucking until Harry was crying out, his erection dripping again inside his underwear. He was relentless, and Harry murmurs of ‘daddy’ and ‘please’ and ‘fuck’ encouraged him further, his tongue whirling around the nubs.

He reached for the clamps and pinched them between his thumb and forefinger, pleased to see they opened easily. He felt slightly nervous about this, but he trusted Harry enough to tell him if he didn't like it. He popped off, grabbing his t-shirt to dry Harry’s chest with before he took the clamps, opening one of them.

“Here you go baby, what you wanted…” he placed the clamp around Harry’s left nipple, slowing releasing his hold on it, watching it squeeze his boyfriend’s sensitive area tightly. It looked somewhat painful but Harry’s cry seemed to be one of pleasure. Before he could doubt himself, he picked up the other and attached it to Harry’s other nipple, admiring how the silver chain looked draped against his soft skin, the cool metal no doubt another sensation to drive Harry wild. “Colour, baby?”

“Green, so green,” Harry panted out, his nipples red between the clamps. Louis grabbed his phone from the side and snapped a photo in case Harry wanted to see what he looked like later, knowing it was a sight he wouldn’t want to forget himself. “Daddy?”

“Sorry, baby, I’m here.” He stroked up Harry’s bare thighs, admiring how hair-free they were, how good his smooth skin felt under his touch. “Love that you shaved for me today, darling, so beautiful and pretty for me.” Harry’s hands reached out and grabbed Louis’ boxers, hauling him close and into a clumsy kiss, struggling without his eyesight. “Want you to lay down for me, yeah?”

Harry did, with Louis’ help, and the sight of Harry laid out like this was a lot for Louis to take. He looked amazing, his cock straining against the lace of his underwear, his lips red and shiny from kissing. His collar looked especially dark against his pale skin, and Louis knew in that moment that he had never seen anyone or anything more beautiful. Louis swallowed, suddenly feeling the pressure of being Harry’s dom tonight. Harry was trusting him implicitly - It had to be good for him, and Louis wanted to do whatever it took to make it so. Slowly, he peeled Harry’s underwear down his legs, revealing his large cock, standing out from his body, ready for Louis. Deciding to tease, Louis dipped his head, suckling the head between his lips for a moment before he popped off, licking his lips at the taste of Harry’s precome, loving how much he was affecting him. He knew Harry wanted more, but first, he wanted to get the cock ring on, making sure Harry couldn’t come before he was allowed.

“Taste so good, Harry, all mine, aren’t you?” He moved away for a second, taking a new small bottle of lube from the side and drizzling a little into his palm, rubbing his hands together for a moment. He gripped Harry’s cock in one hand then, working up and down Harry’s soft shaft, coating him lightly in lube to make this easier. He could see Harry’s state of arousal wasn’t going to help him in getting the ring on, so he made a split decision, bending down to take Harry’s tip in his mouth again, working his hand over the bottom half. 

“Oh my god, Daddy!” Harry’s back arched as Louis took him further down, closing his eyes as he lost himself in his actions. It wasn’t long until the tip of Harry’s cock was bumping the back of Louis’ throat, but he loved it, loved how Harry was losing control because of him. Harry’s long fingers were gripping his hair, keeping Louis in place and he sucked eagerly, loving the weight of Harry in his mouth, against his tongue. 

Louis popped off and licked his lips, murmuring quietly. “Come for Daddy, sweetheart.”

He took a deep breath and sank down again, one hand sliding between Harry’s legs to push against the plug, making Harry come suddenly with a shout of “Daddy!”

Louis kept sucking, swallowing as much of Harry’s release as he could before he pulled off, licking his lips, loving how red Harry’s cheeks were as he laid on the bed, panting and trying to catch his breath. Louis leaned over Harry’s bare chest, hooking a finger under the collar and pulling him into a heated kiss, forcing his tongue inside and making Harry taste himself, certain Harry was trying to lick the come off his tongue.

“Fuck, you are amazing, you know that?” Louis muttered as he lubed up Harry’s flaccid but sensitive cock, quickly sliding the cock ring into place and making Harry groan. “So good. You okay? Colour?”

“Green.”

“Okay. Arms up, love.”

Harry exhaled slowly but did as he was told, not wanting to disappoint his Daddy, not tonight. Louis knelt up and picked up the silk rope, trailing the end of it over Harry’s chest, making him cry out, all of his other senses heightened now he’d temporarily lost his sight. Louis worked it around Harry’s wrists in practised knots he could probably tie in his sleep now, making sure they were tight enough to keep Harry restrained, but loose enough they weren’t hurting him. It was a delicate balance, and one Louis prided himself on getting right every time. There was no room for error, not with something like this and he always felt hyper aware of Harry’s safety when he was like this with him.

“Okay?”

“Mmm.” Harry was getting increasingly non-verbal, and that pleased Louis in a way, knowing he was doing enough to push him into his floaty place, somewhere Harry loved to be, but today, he didn't want to push him under. He needed Harry lucid enough to know what was going on, to respond to him and be an active participant in the sex they were going to have. He had plans for Harry, that much he was sure of.

Louis trailed a finger up the side of Harry’s cock, alongside the vein that was starting to bulge out, his body responding to the tightness of the cock ring, how Louis was sat across his thighs by now, Louis’ bulge pressing into his thigh as he leaned down. Louis reached up and gently tugged on the chain against his chest, making Harry whimper, biting down hard on his lip, hard enough to make Louis hook his lip out, not wanting him to break the skin.

“Hey… take it easy, darling. Want to look after you… you look so gorgeous right now, your nipples… fuck. Wish you could see, but I got a few pictures to show you later.” Harry mewled at that, and pushed his hips up, desperate for some more contact on his cock. “Slow down…”

“Sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry. You’re being so good for me, love. Gonna get this plug out now, okay? Give you my cock.” Harry nodded again, hands clutching onto the metal bars at the head of the bed he was tied to, knuckles white. Louis pushed Harry’s legs up until his feet were on the bed, and spread his thighs, exposing him fully. Louis smirked at the sight of the plug and played with it for a moment, slowly twisting it as he pulled on it, careful so that he wouldn't hurt Harry as it emerged from his body. He watched Harry stretch around the widest part, gasping when it popped free, his hole quickly clenching around nothing. “So beautiful here…” Louis muttered as he reached out a finger, rubbing it over Harry’s entrance for a moment. “Need my fingers?”

“No. Need Daddy.” Louis nodded, sure that the plug was big enough that Harry would be able to accept his length easily. They were well practised at this by now, and he knew Harry knew his own limits.

Louis lubed up his own cock and hovered over Harry for a moment, admiring how beautiful he looked as he pushed in, how Harry’s jaw dropped and his fingers scrabbled to hold onto something again, his body accepting Louis. Louis sighed in pleasure, Harry’s hole tight and warm around him, his velvety walls stroking the head of his cock as he slid deep inside until his hips were nestled against Harry’s bare arse, his cock bobbing heavily between them. Louis loved taking Harry on his back, looking down at him, being able to kiss him as they fucked, how Harry fell apart for him.

Harry looked insanely debauched right now, and Louis loved everything about this moment. Harry was open for him, on his back and taking Louis’ cock, nipples clamps squeezing his nipples, cock ring keeping him from coming, a blindfold covering his gorgeous green eyes and his hands tied to the headboard. Louis had never seen a more perfect sight, and he felt so glad they’d decided to come here, to try something new with each other. It felt right, somehow, and Louis realised he’d never been more in love with the man underneath him that he was right now.

He lowered his head into a kiss, sucking Harry’s bottom lip gently before he brushed across it with his tongue, soothing where he’d caused slight pain but Harry deepened the kiss quickly, his tongue roaming hungrily around Louis’ mouth, taking what he needed. Louis let him, his hips working himself quickly in and out of Harry’s waiting body, his orgasm already too close for his liking. He’d been on edge since he’d seen Harry dressed up at home for him, and watching him be flirted with, hit on and now fucked was just too much for Louis to handle.

He pecked Harry’s lips one more time and sat up, grabbing Harry’s knees to open his legs more, giving himself more room. He looked down to watch his cock disappearing over again into Harry’s body, reaching up to pull the chain again, making Harry cry out in pleasure.

“So fucking good… gonna come inside you, baby, make you mine-”

“Please, Daddy-” Harry’s words were almost slurred now so Louis upped his pace, knowing he had to keep Harry with him, ready for what he had planned next, something he’d been looking forward to for far too long. His pants and slaps of skin on skin filled the room as Louis chased his own orgasm, his hips moving quicker and quicker. He came with Harry’s name on his lips, flooding Harry with his come, not slowing down at all as he gripped Harry’s thighs, eyes open as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Fuck- Haz… oh my god... “ Louis slumped over Harry’s body, the nipple clamps digging into his own chest as he laid down, trying to get his breath back. Harry wasn’t speaking at all but Louis stayed where he was for a moment, needing a second before he moved onto the next part of what he wanted. 

“Daddy… so good… was I good?” 

“You were, baby, so, so good for me. Made Daddy come really hard, can you feel it, hmm?” Louis sat up slowly and pressed a kiss to each of Harry’s red and swollen nipples before he leaned back, pulling out slowly. Harry’s hole was pink and perfect, still open and Louis reached down, allowing his fingertip to slide in, marvelling over how easily it went inside. Harry moaned so Louis withdrew, needing him to stay with him. “I’ve got something I need now, baby.”

He got up carefully and walked to the little fridge in the corner of the room, taking out a new water bottle and opening it, swigging half of it down before he headed back to Harry, sliding a hand underneath his head as he tilted him up enough to have a drink. Harry took a few sips before he pulled away, telling Louis he’d had enough.

Louis grabbed the lube, opening it as quietly as he could before he put a little on a few fingers, hoping he could make quick work of this bit. He stood at the edge of the bed and tugged on Harry’s hair, making him look to the side as he pulled him into yet another kiss, his lips slightly raw from all the kissing they’d done but he didn't care. Nothing was better than Harry’s lips on his. As he kissed Harry, he reached behind himself and teased his own hole until he could slide a finger inside, not used to being the one who did this to himself. Harry bottomed in their relationship, but tonight, he needed more, and he was hopeful Harry would want it too. He held back his moans as best he could, working one, then two fingers into himself before he decided he’d need three. Harry was blessed in the cock department, and Louis was a little apprehensive about taking him, but he knew he could do it, and he shuddered at the thought.

“What you doing?”

“Just… wait and see,” Louis spoke softly, aware his voice was gruff as his body arched again, overtaken with how good it felt to take his own fingers like this, hidden from Harry. Once he felt was stretched enough, he set the lube by Harry’s ribs and climbed onto the bed, seating himself over Harry’s erection, nestling it between his cheeks, not enough to slip inside yet. Realising he wanted to look at Harry for this, he pulled the blindfold off and chucked it onto the floor, wrapping a hand around Harry’s neglected but straining cock, hungry to have it inside him now.

“Oh my god- are you-”

“Is that okay?” Louis asked, wanting consent before he tried anything. Harry nodded vigorously and strained at the bedhead, needing to touch but Louis just shook his head, biting his lip. “Nope. Wanna watch you as you watch me ride your cock. Daddy’s in charge, you just get to lay there.” Harry whimpered again and Louis smirked, getting up onto his knees and sliding the cock ring off Harry, aided by the lube he was spreading over with his hand. He lined up the dripping head of Harry’s cock and hovered over it, knowing this was a big moment for the pair of them.

“Now, please-”

“Okay, I’ve got you… I’ve- ah… oh my god, you’re so fucking big…” 

Louis scrunched his eyes shut as the head of Harry’s cock slipped inside his body but quickly opened them again, wanting to see Harry’s every reaction to this. Harry’s green eyes were blown but he stared at Louis, somewhat amazed by what was happening, that he was finally inside his boyfriend. Louis reached up and brushed the leather of the collar with his fingertips. Harry’s eyes got, if possible, even wider, and his lips parted, a high whine coming from the back of his throat. 

Louis sank down very slowly, taking Harry inside inch by inch until he was sat on his lap, Harry’s cock fully inside him now. The stretch was so much, and Louis felt ridiculously full but he stayed where he was, leaning forward to rest his palms on Harry’s chest, careful to avoid the clamps.

“Oh wow… you... so good, Lou…” 

It didn't skip Louis’ attention that Harry had switched from Daddy to Lou again but he didn't mind. He quite liked that Harry was a bit more with him, and enjoying this as much as he was. Slowly, he rose up, using his strong thigh muscles to hold himself there before sinking back down again, sighing as Harry filled him once more. It was a lot but Louis loved it, and he realised as he kept rocking gently how much he’d missed bottoming. Harry needed to be taken care of, but Louis realised he could do this more if Harry enjoyed it, he could be the power bottom, still taking charge of Harry while giving them both something different.

They didn't speak much more after that. They focused instead on the movements of their bodies as Louis rode Harry, his movements more eager once his body was used to the sensation of Harry’s cock inside him, the initial pain and burn of being stretched open being replaced by pleasure. He sped up, using Harry’s stomach and chest to support himself, knowing Harry’s eyes were on every inch of him; his chest, his arms, his legs and his cock, which was hard again by now.

“Play with- fuck, my nipples,” Harry stuttered and Louis nodded, bearing his weight on one arm as his nimble fingers came up, flicking the clamps. He didn't expect Harry’s hips to buck up after one strong twist of the clamp, Harry’s cock pushing as deep inside as he could with the motion, hitting Louis’ prostate in the process, nearly making Louis come again. “Oh god, you’re fucking- everything-”

“Love you… so much, all mine, my baby, my boy-” Louis muttered as he rode Harry harder and faster, his thigh muscles burning with the exertion but he wasn’t going to stop now. He needed to come, but most of all, he needed to feel Harry come inside him, to feel himself get filled up again. Right then, there was nothing he wanted more in the world than that, for Harry to orgasm inside him, to make both of them feel that good. “Want you, Haz, want you to come in me, fill me up, fuck me hard, baby-”

Harry started pistoning his hips as much as he could do, planting his feet on the bed as he met Louis’ thrusts, both men eager for their release now. It was only a few more deep thrusts from Harry until he was looking up at Louis with pleading eyes, and Louis realised what he needed.

“Come for me, baby.”

Harry did, crying out very loudly as he spilt inside Louis, his orgasm so much more powerful than the one he’d had earlier on, when Louis had put his mouth on him. Louis practically vibrated with the feeling of Harry’s orgasm, grasping his own cock and stroking once, twice, three times before he came over Harry’s torso, some spurting up to his nipples, landing on and around the clamps and chain.

“Oh my god- fucking hell Haz, my beautiful boy. Made me feel so fucking good-” Louis sat down one final time on Harry’s cock, not quite ready to remove him from his body just yet. As he rested down on Harry’s body, ignoring the come mingling between them, he reached up and expertly undid the knots, letting Harry’s arms finally become free, pleased when they came to wrap around his sweaty back, holding him close. “I love you.”

“Love you too. So good… feel good, Lou…” They were both breathless and Louis could still feel the aftershocks of his orgasm thrum through his body as he came down, blinking slowly. He didn't feel as floaty as Harry did but it made him slightly easier to imagine how good Harry felt after a session, letting go of control to Louis like he did. Louis loved that although he’d bottomed, he had still been in charge, leading Harry to his orgasm, taking care of his boy as he always did.

Louis winced as Harry shuffled underneath him, and he sat up, lifting himself up enough that Harry could pull his cock free from Louis’ body. Louis winced as he suddenly felt empty and then wet between his legs, not a sensation he was used. Before he laid back down, he gently removed the clamps, letting them drop to the floor with a metallic clunk. He kissed over Harry’s sore nipples, blowing gently on them to soothe them, ignoring Harry’s squeal of sensitivity as he did so. 

“You were amazing, you know that?”

Harry smiled shyly, his eyes shut by now. Louis reached for his hand and entwined their fingers, loving how well their hands fit together, how Harry’s engulfed his much smaller one. 

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Taking care of me.” 

Louis just reached up for a soft kiss, their lips pressing softly together.

“Best job in the world,” he whispered. “Now kiss me, please.”

Harry smiled sleepily and did so. Louis realised happily that he never wanted anything else… Harry was everything. He had all he ever needed in this man made up of green eyes, soft curls and the biggest heart Louis had ever known.

“My beautiful boy.”

*

Harry hummed to himself as he danced around the kitchen. The radio was playing something low in the background that he knew, and he flicked on the kettle as bacon sizzled in the frying pan, the tempting smell wafting through the house, certain to stir his sleeping boyfriend. He buttered a few slices of bread and leaned against the worktop, mind drifting to back to everything that had happened the night before and how perfect it had been. Harry couldn’t quite believe that within the short space of just over a year, they’d gone from not having sex due to Harry’s reservations about his wants and needs to going to a BDSM club together and exploring their kinks together as a couple.

“Where’s my coffee?”

Harry whirled around at the sound of Louis’ voice, and smiled, watching him sat at the table, head resting on his palms. He lifted the kettle from its stand, recently boiled, and poured the water in, stirring it before dumping a heaped teaspoon of sugar in it, knowing Louis couldn’t handle it strong like Harry did himself in the morning. He walked over and put it on the table, kissing Louis’ head carefully as he did so.

“Morning, babe.”

“Morning. You sleep well?” Louis finally looked and met Harry’s eyes, and Harry’s heart exploded with love all over again. It still amazed him how one look from his boy could make him melt after so long, and secretly, he hoped that never changed. 

“I did, actually. Was such an amazing night, Lou.” They shared a secret smile with each other and Harry quickly slid the bacon rashers out of the pan, onto the bread before popping on to the top piece of bread and cutting them into triangles. He put them on plates and walked back to the table, presenting one to Louis with a flourish. “Ta da! You deserve this after last night… give you some energy back.”

Louis was already eagerly taking a bite and murmuring happily around it, clearly hungry. They ate in silence for a few minutes until the sandwiches had gone, leaving them with their drinks. Harry’s foot found Louis’ ankle under the table and wrapped around it gently, enjoying the touch of Louis’ skin against his own. 

Louis cleared his throat and Harry looked up, always listening intently whenever Louis had something to say.

“So you, uh, you enjoyed last night then?”

“More than anything,” Harry confided, keen for Louis to know what an amazing experience it had been. “I loved everything about it, Lou. Like…  _ everything.”  _

Louis blushed slightly but nodded, taking Harry’s hand. “Me too. You were so amazing. It like, really turned me on to take you out somewhere like that, knowing you were mine and what you wanted me to do to you. Fuck… watching those people flirt with you-”

“I thought you might be angry,” Harry interrupted, suddenly feeling nervous. They hadn’t had a chance to chat last night, having gotten in late and they’d shared a quick shower before falling into a deep sleep in their bed, tangled up together. “It felt like a lot, the way that woman draped herself over me…”

“Hey, no, never. It was kind of hot, seeing other people wanted you, knowing they couldn’t have you. That guy was coming on to me as well, I was waiting for you to say something.” Harry chuckled and shook his head, knowing he’d found it intriguing to watch another man coming on to his boyfriend as well. “But yeah, it was definitely something I won’t forget in a hurry. The whole night, I mean.”

“Yeah. Would you, um, would you wanna go again?” Harry felt shy all of a sudden and looked down at the table, playing with a knot in the wood as he waited for Louis’ answer.

“Yeah, definitely. I mean, I still would want a private room, I don’t want to share you. But maybe next time, we could try some other things?”

“Oh yeah, like what?” Harry tried as hard as he could to ignore the twitch in his shorts, knowing he was probably still a bit too sore after last night to go for anything more than kissing today. 

“I dunno…” Louis blushed, and Harry knew he was hiding something. “I mean, that sex swing looked kinda fun…”

“It did! And, uh....” Harry glanced up, looking straight into Louis’ eyes as he carried on. “The paddles? I, uh, I think they could be fun.” He blushed but saw Louis nodding, a slight smirk on his lips at the mere thought of it. “Would you? Use them on me, I mean?”

“I definitely think I could try.”

That was enough for Harry. He leaned over the table and kissed Louis square on the lips, cupping his cheek as he pulled away. “Thank you, though. For making yesterday happen, I mean. I love you, Lou.”

“Love you too. Hey, no, sit down. You cooked, I’ll clean up. Chill out for a minute, we can go and cuddle in bed again in a minute if you want?” 

Harry nodded and sat back as Louis stood up, his wince not escaping Harry’s eagle eyes. He watched as Louis stacked the plates and their cups and headed across the kitchen, blatantly waddling as he did so, clearly still suffering from last night’s fun.

“Oh my god, Lou-” Harry giggled, clapping a hand over his mouth as Louis opened the bin with pedal, wincing at the motion again as it pulled the muscles in his legs and bum. “Oh baby…”

“Don’t ‘oh baby’ me,” he threatened, glaring at Harry as he shuffled across the kitchen again, ignoring Harry. “Stupid big cock…”

“Love you too!” Harry called, and all that was sent back was a middle finger, Harry’s loud laugh filling the kitchen once more.


End file.
